Termination Without
by Alex Moss
Summary: The Summer between Fourth and Fifth years starts badly for one Hermione Granger and nothing will be the same again. Knew knowledge and self-discovery await but the trials ahead will be hard. M for a reason. Trigger Warnings; Rape. This is intended to be Femmeslash. HMHG-Endgame
1. Chapter 1

**Something new. Trigger Warning. None explicit reference to rape. Also rather brutal murders. These references are made throughout the fic.**

 **Unsure of the Endgame Pairing but will very likely end up being HG/MM though this depends on how i feel at the end. I'll state now that i'm willing to take suggestions.**

 **Reviews more than welcomed.**

 **This will be a multi-chapter fic.**

* * *

Hermione had no idea what time it was. All she knew was that she had been there, in the dark cold 3x3 space long enough that her back was aching from sitting in the corner with her knees up and her fingers and toes we numb. The sounds were terrifying at first, making her heart pound in her chest, but now they were just ambient noise. She just wished they would get her out of there, maybe get her some medical attention. She was certain she was anaemic at this point.

Of course she wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for that scum bag, snake-faced freak that should have stayed dead the first time. Instead the bastard had to come back and go all Adolph on the wizarding world. A world that Hermione didn't chose to become part, it was just luck, good or bad she didn't know. And now here she was sitting in a holding cell in Azkaban two days into her Summer holiday.

Still none of this would be the case if they hadn't let Peter Pettigrew get away over a year ago, or if there was some way to know that Crazy old Mad-eye was a different crazy guy. Or maybe if Albus hadn't fallen into Tom Riddles trap, not that the trio knew that part yet. But instead Peter got away, Barty Jr got what he wanted out of last year and Albus did fall into the trap. The universe had a taken a disliking to Hermione apparently.

At the beginning of her first year Hermione had just been excited to know of the world, to learn how to do magic. She finally thought she might have found a place where she could fit in and make some friends. It was devastating how wrong she had been, well right up until that troll in the bathroom. Then she had friends and thought everything would be amazing only to realise by the end of the first year that she was an idiot for ever thinking she could really just fit in.

Second year she learned what a Mudblood was and suddenly felt as bad as she ever had about herself. She was nothing but dirt in the muggle world and nothing but wet dirt in the wizarding world. Insulted at every turn despite how she tried to keep to herself and her friends. Then she was petrified and laughed at for turning herself into a cat. And again, ever the tenacious one, snake-face, showed up and ruined what could have been a good year.

Third year was looking good too pretty much up until the end and then all hell broke loose. Hermione had been taking her classes, more than most, but then there was the mess with Buckbeak, later renamed Witherwings, and Sirius. That stupid map proved that Peter was alive and well and Sirius and Remus went all homicidal. Of course when they sprung up out of the rabbits hole the wolf had to come out and play and that filthy rat got away.

Fourth year might have been better, actually Hermione was convinced it would be until Harry's name was spat clear of the Goblet. Mad-eye Crouch Junior taught them the Unforgivables even though they were supposed to be illegal. Harry needed all the help he could get with the Tournament and Ron was being a prat. Then the last event happened and suddenly Harry returns with Cedric's body and the wizarding world was split. Half believed Snake-face was back and the other half believed Harry and Albus were trying to take over the Ministry.

Then Summer holiday started and Hermione was in bed that second night, she had no way of knowing, not a single clue. Hermione was home so there was no need for worry, she was back with her loving mother and father after a hectic and traumatic year. She was supposed to be safe with her mother and father but when she woke to the screams of her mother and shouts of her father she realised she was wrong again.

She grabbed her wand and bolted downstairs, heedless of the fact she was only in a small pair of cotton boxers and a tank top. She ran into the living room where the scuffling and screaming was coming from only to stop dead in her tracks. Her father was bloody and torn to pieces, just enough that he was barely alive but still conscious enough to witness his wife bleeding to death from where her throat had been torn free while being raped by none other than Fenrir Greyback.

Lucius Malfoy was standing to the side watching with a gleeful look on his face as he rubbed at the front of his robes. Greyback saw her and chuckled while her parents looked at her with nothing but sheer terror in her eyes. It was that terror that speared her own, she shot an incarcerous at Lucius who looked stunned as he fell, bound, to the floor. Mrs Granger was dropped beside him as Greyback threw himself at the teenage girl.

The werewolf managed to tear her tank top but she had stumbled back barely in time which saved her skin. Fenrir was relentless though and continued to drive forward slamming her small frame into the nearest wall before falling on her dazed body as she hit the floor. Her wand had slipped from her fingers but thankfully rolled close so when the werewolf bore down on her she managed to cast a strong stupefy and throw him clear.

Little did she realise that Lucius had managed to get his wand in hand and cast a finite over himself, dispelling the incarcerous. Hermione could feel warmth running down the back of her neck and shoulders as she stood on shaky feet. Fenrir dragged himself off the floor looking like he was having fun while Lucius approached with a furious look on his face. Hermione squared off but everything was blurry.

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Hermione had had too much time to think about it, a series of loud cracking sounded from outside the house. Lucius and Fenrir straightened immediately, shared a look and apparated out with a pop just before the front door opened and several ministry Aurors strode into the house. Hermione watched as they took in the scene and then the fuzz in her eyes grew thicker.

The young brunette had passed out before a word was uttered and woke up in this cell in Azkaban. The only reason she even knew she was in Azkaban was because when she first got here she heard many different people screaming that they didn't belong in Azkaban. Of course she felt the same way though she felt like she really really didn't It was bad enough she had to witness the murder and rape of her mother along with the brutal murder of her father.

She was still sitting in the dark cell when the door was opened and the small space was cruelly washed in light. Hermione hissed and covered her sensitive eyes before she was grabbed on both sides. Two men took an arm each and practically dragged the young witch out of the cell and down a corridor and into a heavily guarded room. They were there a moment before suddenly apparating, Hermione's first time and all so when they appeared at the Ministry of Magic she doubled over and retched. She might have thrown up if she had anything in her stomach.

She was pushed into a room that only had a few seats and a second door across from the one she was shoved through. She had no idea what was going on but she sat anyway and waited, blinking as her eyes were still adjusting. She was still blinking and rubbing her eyes when the second door opened and a harsh looking man stood with a scowl on his face.

"Miss Hermione Granger. Your trial is about to begin if you will come and take your seat." He didn't make it sound like a suggestion but an outright demand. Confused as she was she simply nodded and went out to the courtroom.

The brunette frowned deeply when she realised that the entire Wizengamot seemed to be there, of course she also had no idea why she was there herself. With a confused look on her face she took her seat in the middle of the room, acutely aware of the fact that she was still in small boxers and her torn tank top. She was also aware of the bruises on her back and the blood matting her hair at the back.

"Miss Granger. Do you deny the use of Underage magic?" A Woman spoke seriously.

"No, but-"

"And do you deny the use of magic in front of muggles?" The woman interrupted.

"What? Is that what this trial is for?" Hermione scowled looking at the woman before her.

"Please. Answer the question." The woman's tone was slightly more gentle but only slightly.

"I used magic in front of two muggles that were as good as dead." Hermione bit out, the memory of what happened extremely fresh.

"Yes or No, Miss Granger." Barked a man to the spokeswoman's left.

"How dare you! How can you ask me to speak of something like that so coldly! You decided to put me on trial for defending myself and attempting to protect my parents you can accept the bloody answers I give you." Hermione retorted almost savagely.

"Shall we take into consideration your unwillingness to comply?" The man snarled at her.

"Honestly, sir, I don't think its going to make an ounce of difference do you? It's quite clear you don't care what I say." Hermione folded her arms over for her chest.

"This is a fair trial." A second woman retorted.

"The bloody hell it is! How can this possibly be a fair trial when no one dare even ask me what happened?! None of you care that Fenrir Greyback tore my father to pieces, leaving him dying but alive so he could watch that monster rape her as she bled to death, all while that scum bag Lucius Malfoy had a wank!You don't care, none of you do! Pass your bloody judgement already. I'd like to go home and get dressed." Hermione all but screamed at them and they looked a bit taken aback.

"Miss Granger! Lower your voice. Why would you accuse these men of such an atrocity?" The spokeswoman asked seriously.

"Because, Malfoy and Greyback are followers of Voldemort and we all know how the Dark Lord feels about my kind." Hermione snarked sitting back in her chair.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not back. There is no evidence to support the claim he is!" A woman in the back screeched.

"Yeah... what ever. I used underaged magic, I used it in front of muggles. What is my sentence? Am I back to Azkaban?" The fight had left the young witch as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"Nothing so extreme. You will, however, be expelled from Hogwarts and your wand will be snapped." The woman spoke as if she didn't want to pass the sentence.

"Expelled? But... I... what am I to do? I don't turn 16 for a few more months and my parents were just killed..." Hermione spoke softly, her stomach had dropped and her eyes filled with tears. Her entire life, everything she was and thought she was going to be, gone.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but that is for you to sort out for yourself." Hermione finally noticed that the man that brought her into the courtroom had her wand. She watched him walk up to the spokeswoman and hand it too her.

"You're free to go Miss Granger." The woman said regretfully. Hermione winced as her wand was snapped.

* * *

 **For those of you following Dueller's Legacy i will be posting the sequel next week, though i apologise now because its more of a really long epilogue with an epilogue for Dueller's Legacy.**

 **Also this fic i plan to have follow cannon as best as possible while still have Hermione be expelled and orphaned. So she will still help the boys over the next three years just its going to be as best she can while not being allowed at Hogwarts.**

 **Don't forget to Review =)**

 **SilverFox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. We have a Tonks. Also what Hermione does in this chapter after meeting Tonks, it really just came to me and now i wish Cannon Hermione was as awesome, not that she isnt awesome but as a lover of the ink i think this would be awesome...-er.**

 **Reviews welcomed, endgame pairing still undecided.**

* * *

Hermione couldn't say how long she had been sitting there but she had occupied a table in the Leaky Cauldron for while now. People were staring, she was a sight to see after all, bruised and bloody, more skin showing that not. The tear tracks down her face were big indicator that something serious was wrong with the girl. That was why Tom gave her a free shot of fire-whisky on the house. Usually she would have graciously declined but no sooner were the last drops in the glass did the young witch knock the liquid back.

She was still sitting there almost an hour later when someone slid into the booth beside her. She didn't look up, but then she didn't really need to either. Who ever was in the booth with her draped a cloak around her shoulders and ordered another two shots. Hermione drank hers before finally looking at the witch beside her. The violet haired woman looked like she might have been around 20 and Hermione found her rather attractive. A revelation that was a little startling.

"Come on, little babe. Let me get you out of here yeah?" Hermione knew that she should refuse, she didn't know this witch and yet, what did she have to lose by going anywhere with her?

Hermione simply nodded and the woman smiled and took her hand pulling her out of the seat. They lingered just long enough to toss some money on table for the two shots before leaving. Hermione wasn't sure where they were going or why and she found herself kind of not caring. They walked for almost an hour before they came to a stop. The violet haired woman, Tonks she had learned, pulled her into a tattoo parlor.

"You game, little babe?" Tonks asked grinning and two large men walked in from a back room and smiled when they saw the violet haired woman.

"I can't afford to get a tattoo." Hermione reminded softly.

"No problem, hun. Tonks doesn't bring friends by so we are willing to work on you for free." The larger of the two muscled men spoke up.

"You'd do a vine sleeve that creeps up onto my chest with little dragons crawling through it?" Hermione asked after a moment and the two men beamed.

"Lets get this pierced too." Tonks stuck her finger in Hermione's bellybutton which actually made the little brunette giggle.

"Perfect. Come on through, ladies. We can have this done in a few hours." The smaller of the two men grinned and put the closed sign over the door.

They went through and get set up, Hermione slipped her arm out of the strap on her right shoulder and the smaller of the two men set about drawing out the tattoo, in all there were three small dragons woven through the vines, all small Welsh Greens. While Derek, the smaller brother, drew out the tattoo Sandal, the taller brother, pierced Hermione's navel. Tonks had picked out a small silver ring with a ruby in it.

After the outline was done and the bellybutton pierced the two brothers set to work tattooing Hermione. They tried to talk to her, telling her they grew up in the wizarding world but found they were artistic souls and went into business in Muggle London doing tattoo's and piercings. They admitted to developing their own ink with a particular healing quality, something very minor that would simply cut the healing time in half.

Eventually they just gave up trying to get Hermione to talk and started catching up with Tonks who, Hermione learned, was a Hufflepuff and she left Hogwarts the year before she started. They worked while Hermione stared at the ceiling without really seeing anything. She had tried closing her eyes but all she could see when she did that was her terrified parents, her poor dying mother being raped until her last breath.

Hermione was still staring at the blue painted ceiling when they were finished. The vine had only been shaded but they had colored the little dragons in wonderful detail. Hermione cracked a half smile and thanked the two men for the wonderful work they did. The vines went all the way from hand to shoulder and a few stems curled out onto her chest same as her hand. Really she never would have imagined getting a tattoo before but now, well it was a wonderful piece and it reminded her of the wand she had just lost, the life she had just lost.

"Come on, little babe, lets get you to your place and get you some clothes before I take you to the safe house." Tonks smiled and gently took Hermione's hand.

"Safe house?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Yeah. I'll explain while we get you some clothes. Cant have you walking around London like that. You're too hot." Hermione blushed lightly and Tonks grinned.

The two witches had walked into an alley and Tonks apparated them both to the front gate of Hermione's home. Or what was her home once, she didn't think she could ever live there again and had already decided while sitting in the Leaky Cauldron that she would rather live on the street. They stopped and Hermione looked at the front door, no doubt it had been unlocked that morning by her father who would have gone and gotten the news paper.

Hermione stilled her nerves and went inside only to stop when she saw the living room, the place was spotless. Not an ounce of blood on the walls, floors or furniture. The wall where Fenrir had slammed Hermione was repaired and spotless as were the scratches on the floor where he had landed after being stupefied. The place smelled like home but Hermione knew that it never would be again for her.

"Tonks... can I take a shower?" Hermione asked softly.

"Sure thing, little babe. Want me to sit in with you?" Tonks smiled warmly at the little brunette.

"Yes please." Hermione lead the older woman up into her bedroom.

Tonks found Hermione's trunk and magically packed it the moment Hermione was done collecting clothes to wear. She had picked another tank top, red, and a pair of cut off jean shorts that finished about mid thigh and a matching red cotton bra and panty set. Hermione mumbled a thanks and they went into the bathroom across the hall from Hermione's bedroom. Tonks started the shower and Hermione, a little nervously, got undressed before stepping in. Tonks pulled herself onto the sink.

"So to explain about the safe house. The Blacks owned a home called Grimmauld Place. Its magically hidden between town houses and Sirius inherited. That's where he has been recently when Dumbledor reminded him so they have set it up as Order HQ. That's where we will be going shortly." Tonks explained as Hermione watched blood dirt and ink run into the water down her body and at her feet.

"Order HQ?" Hermione frowned slightly and leaned around the curtain just enough to give Tonks a confused look.

"Yeah. Like, in the first war there was the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledor was the leader then and is now. The few people still alive from the old Order and obv part of the new Order. You know, McGonagall, Dumbledor, Lupin, Sirius, Snape and the Weasley's. Plus Mad-eye and Kingsley and a few other randoms you might not know." Tonks shrugged but Hermione nodded.

"So, you were sent to find me?" Hermione put some shampoo in her hand before rubbing it into her hair while watching Tonks who frowned.

"No actually. I know of you through Sirius and Lupin and when I saw your name on the files I kind of... well I snuck into your trial. Completely bollocks if you asked me, Amelia looked like she would rather have tore out her own kidney's than snap your wand. I thought you could use a friend though you know." Tonks explained gently.

Hermione frowned deeply, no one was sent to find her? But surely someone knew what happened, that she had been taken to Azkaban, that her parents were kill. Absolutely Dumbledor knew she had been expelled right? And Minerva? Yet... no one had been sent for you, instead she was picked up by this random ally who didn't know her from a bar of soap. Hermione wasn't sure she had ever felt lower about herself.

"Little babe, hey, it's ok. I mean well its not. But I got you, k?" Tonks' seeming inadequate words, spoken so softly, were surprisingly exactly what Hermione needed to hear.

"Thanks, Tonks. You couldn't imagine what that means to me right now." Hermione smiled and Tonks grinned happily, glad to see the little brunette smile.

"Hey no problem. I could use a friend that isn't my cousin or the man who wants to not want to get into my pants." Tonks huffed out and Hermione blushed faintly.

"Who wants to get into your pants?" The water was starting to get cold so Hermione rinsed off and climbed out. Tonks handed her a towel.

"Lupin. Spunk that he is. We both want it but he is all 'I'm a werewolf you don't want a monster as a lover.' and it makes me kind of want to smack the moustache off his lip." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that mental image as she dried off.

"He'll come round. You're gorgeous and he is a man, he will figure it out eventually." Hermione shrugged and slipped into her knickers and then shorts before her bra.

"I'm gorgeous? Have you seen yourself, watching you shower was a serious test of my self restraint." Tonks sounded outraged at the mere idea the girl might not know how stunning she is.

"No one's ever really commented on my looks before, at least not positively. I'm just... I was just bushy haired Hermione Granger, insufferable know-it-all." Hermione pulled her tank on and then picked up her hair brush and began to remove the tangles.

"Who are you now?" Tonks hadn't missed the use of past-tense.

"Jury's still out on that one." Hermione sighed pulling her hair back in a ponytail.

Tonks regarded her for a few more minutes before summoning the trunk from the other room and stepping up to Hermione. With an arm around the smaller woman's waist the Metamorph apparated them directly from the house. Hermione didn't know what life would throw at her next, she had planned to always be at Ron and Harry's side, helping her friends with school and with the impending war but now everything had changed.

With no wand Hermione couldn't do magic and without magic she wasn't even sure how she would be able to fit into the world she had been pulled into when she was 11. Yet she didn't think it would ever really let her go, she didn't belong in the muggle world and now she was unsure how she was going to be able to fit into the magical world.

The moment before she was apparated a single thought popped into her head; Potions. Hermione was good at potions and she didn't have to use magic to make potions she just needed the right knowledge. Knowledge she could get from books that she had already read, she was free to collect her own supplies, use the last scraps of money she had to make potions. Maybe she could make and sell and manage to keep herself alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still have no idea which direction i will be taking this in.**

 **Reviews welcomed.**

* * *

Hermione stumbled a little, the only thing in her belly was the last dregs of fire-whisky that her body hadn't yet processed but luckily she didn't even heave just felt mighty unsettled. Tonks steadied her before discretely flicking her wand in the direction of the town houses before them. Hermione watched in awe as another town house seemed to grow between the two in front of her. When it was done Tonks just happily dragged the little witch into the place and kicked the door shut behind them.

"It'll just be Sirius I reckon. He is probably upstairs with Witherwings. I'll get you settled then let him know you're here." Tonks smiled and lead her up to a room on the third floor.

Tonks explained that Sirius had been working to clean it out, the house having been abandoned for over a decade. There was Doxy's and apparently a boggart not to mention some really nasty mould. Apparently the Weasley's would be there next week and Molly would no doubt handle it, or at least become a task master and have them all handle it. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about seeing the Weasley's, she knew she should be excited but she didn't want the questions.

"Come back downstairs in a bit yeah? I'll tell Sirius you're here and then go cook dinner for us if you like. Late dinner but i'm starving." Tonks explained from the door as Hermione set her trunk on the bed and popped it open.

"Oh. Let me set my clothes in the dresser and I will come help. I kind of like to cook and its not like I can do magic any more Might as well get domestic." Hermione shrugged a small smile on her face.

"You can get domestic for me any time you like." Tonks spoke in a flirty tone even going so far as to step forward and smack Hermione on the bum.

"Flirt." Hermione chuckled and gave the violet haired woman a slight shove.

"You love it." Tonks teased on her way out the door.

"Maybe." Hermione mumbled to herself after Tonks was gone.

Hermione had never been particularly interested in the whole romance thing, she was education driven so boys meant little to nothing to her. God's she was less than three months from turning 16 and she had never even actually masturbated. She'd explored her body a little bit once when she was 13 but had been interrupted by her mother calling her down for breakfast and it never went further than that.

Tonks was possibly the first one to stir anything within in her, a woman actually made her think about physical intimacies. Of course being a muggle it wasn't that worrying that it was a woman, couple that with the fact that Hermione didn't really have any female friends and it kind of made sense. Well no female friends except Ginny, but Ginny was in love with Harry and Hermione was sure that Ginny and Harry would end up together eventually.

The most unsettling thing was that with everything that had happened in the last couple of days she was suddenly thinking about girls and all that romance stuff. Who would want her now anyway? Brightest witch of her age got expelled and her wand snapped and was orphaned in the same 24 hours. She wasn't stupid enough to believe her trial had been fair in the slightest, in fact she was positive it was because of the Dark Lord. How many people at the Ministry were in his pocket?

She had managed to get the clothes unpacked, she kept everything else in her trunk and slid it under the bed, and deduced that she was very likely a lesbian before Tonks reappeared in her doorway. Hermione was still in a fairly deep thought when she felt a hand gently wrap around her wrist, she blinked and looked to her right and smiled at Tonks.

"Sorry, was out of it." Hermione apologised and Tonks shrugged.

"Thinking about your folks?" The metamorph asked gently as they left the room.

"Hm, sort of. Was thinking about a lot of different things." Hermione explained as they headed downstairs.

"Such as?" Tonks prodded gently, they were no longer touching each other but Tonks was close enough she was able to give the brunette an encouraging nudge.

"Actually think I might be a lesbian. How does the wizarding world feel about same-love?" Hermione asked not even a little bit ashamed. Why should she be? It would only be one more reason on top of the others to dislike and shame her.

"About the same as the whole Death-eater bit you know. Most of the population its just what ever but there are always a few rabble-rousers that want to make it bigger than it is. What makes you think you're gay?" Tonks inquires conversationally as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well, there was Viktor right, and he was so sweet and nice and handsome but I mean, I never really felt anything romantic for him. Then you come along and flirt and it's nice you know, I think about it and I realise I'd rather flirt with you than Viktor, or pretty much any other male I know." Hermione replied honestly a slight frown on her face.

"What about when you think of other girls?" Tonks was getting things from the icebox to cook with and glanced over at Hermione.

"Don't know. Never really got that far in my musings. It doesn't matter either way I suppose. I'm orphaned little wandless Hermione. Don't really see myself getting out much you know." Hermione shrugs again.

"Oh, little babe, you couldn't be more wrong. I got you remember? We can do what ever we like. Actually after seeing you naked I reckon you should get some more ink." Tonks grinned at her little friend who chuckled.

"I'm game, I really like my sleeve. I feel a bit like a rebel." Hermione smirked.

"You just wait until Molly sees you, then you will wish you'd never gone to that parlor." A man spoke up behind them and Hermione turned to see Sirius with a grin on his face.

Hermione beamed and moved over to the man hugging him tightly. She had had her suspicions about the man like everyone else had but when the truth came out she found the mildly unhinged animagus rather amusing. Turned out he was a pretty decent man, focused and driven even, and polite regardless of having been stuck in Azkaban for 13 years. He was also really glad to have met Harry and Harry loved the man.

"But... it's art." Hermione chimes stepping back and letting Sirius check over the tattoo.

"Merlin, if I wasn't set on Lupin, I would be on you in a hot minute." Tonks huffed looking at the little brunette with a playful leer.

"You charmer." Hermione retorted before going back to the counter.

"This is some really nice ink Hermione. What gave you the idea?" Hermione shrugged and sighed softly before turning back to them.

"My wand was snapped this morning. It was vine with a dragon heartstring core." Hermione explained looking at her arm instead of the cousins in front of her.

"Little babe... that sucks. I am sure this will all be sorted out soon enough." Tonks spoke softly and Hermione just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, Tonks." Hermione smiled and turned back to the counter. The two cousins shared a look.

"In the mean time... i'm going to take you to a gay bar tomorrow. We can sort out your sexuality." Tonks beamed happily from her spot next to Hermione at the counter.

"Tonks i'm not even 16 yet." Hermione reminded with a chuckle.

"So. You're super hot and mature for your age." Tonks pointed out with finality and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

The two witches managed to cook a nice pasta meal while Sirius went into the cellar and found a good bottle of wine. The three ate, and chatted lightly, before Hermione excused herself after explaining she hadn't slept for Merlin knows how long. Tonks smiled and said her byes explaining she would be back tomorrow afternoon to hang for a while before the two went out. Hermione didn't argue just hugged the woman and then headed upstairs after offering to do the dishes in the morning. Sirius just bid them both goodnight and headed off to his own room.

Hermione got changed into boxers and removed her bra before laying down in the bed and getting comfortable. She lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, she was exhausted but she knew that sleep wouldn't greet her yet. Not with her mother and fathers eyes haunting her while awake. She didn't ant to relive what she saw, she didn't want it to be real. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare and go downstairs to hug her loving parents.

Yet, the ache in her heart and the burning of her arm let her know she was awake, she was very awake and her parents were very dead. Her life had been turned upside down and then trampled by the universe. Hermione Granger was, for the first time in her life, completely clueless as to what to do with her life now. It was with this line of thinking that she realised; she just needed to live for now and now worry about the future, it was so uncertain anyway.

With this thought she suddenly became rather excited about tomorrow night, going out with Tonks was bound to be fun. With a faint smiled she rolled onto her side and snuggled down into the blankets and tried to imagine what it would be like to go to a gay bar. She had never been in a bar let alone a gay bar and the prospect was a bit exciting. Hermione was wondering what it was going to be like and then wondered what she would wear. She was still thinking about clothes when she had fallen asleep.

It was still dark when Hermione woke in a cold sweat, roused by terrifying dreams of her parents being locked in a perpetual state of agony while all manner of atrocities were performed on them. In her dream her mother was raped by men with wolf heads instead of a mans and her father was being ripped and eaten by them. There was dozens on dozens of the wolf men circling, watching and waiting for their turn and then suddenly all eyes turned to Hermione. The gut wrenching terror was over whelming and ripped her from her slumber.

Looking at the watch on her left wrist she realised it was almost 5am and with a heavy sigh she decided to get up and start her day. She didn't want to sleep, didn't want to see them again, not today. Instead she got out of bed, collected a tank a bra and a clean pair of knickers and headed off for the bathroom where she gladly got into the hot water and washed the remnants of sleep from her slim body, more ink washed down the drain and she found herself looking her arm over with a small smile.

After looking at her arm, which she was really happy with even though it was a semi inebriated decision, the two brothers were wonderful artists, she then looked to her bellybutton and smiled a little brighter. She really was feeling immensely rebellious, a tattoo, a piercing and damn if she wasn't going to enjoy herself tonight. She decided she would just wear some more jean shorts, the smallest pair she has and a tank top, it was really too hot for anything else.

Hermione's life might have gone to hell over night but she was determined to enjoy her life while it lasted and if she saw Fenrir or Lucius again, she was determined to enjoy watching the life drain from their eyes like it had from her parents. With a satisfied smiled the brunette stepped out of the shower and towelled herself dry before dressing. When that was done she brushed her, now thankfully silky, hair out and put it in a pony tail before going downstairs to make breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fleur is in this one... also Hermione might lose her Vcard... ok she does.**

 **To answer questions asked about Wandless Magic this chapter will answer it. Somewhat. Also for those of you who asked Hermione's wand was snapped and i believe this is a Hogwarts/English Ministry of Magic thing. I think i read that Hogwarts students are the only ones that get their wand snapped when they are expelled. Hagrid did after all. Also Hermione is still underage so having a wand wouldnt do her any favours anyway. I dont know for sure but i imagine that expelled students are monitored some how to be sure they dont purchase a new wand, or do magic with a wand so... she is going with Wandless Magic because, considering children under 11 dont get any kind of punishment for accidental magic, i am going to assume there is no way to trace a witch or wizards raw magic.**

 **Reviews welcome.**

* * *

Hermione had made eggs and bacon, the one thing that Sirius seemed to have in abundance, as well as coffee for breakfast. It was still very early but the smell of bacon apparently drew Sirius out of his bed and he stumbled down in boxers and a light robe loosely tied. Hermione rolled her eyes as he yawned and sat down before mindlessly wolfing down the food. Neither spoke, it was a comfortable silence, and when they were done Sirius went to dress for the day while Hermione did the dishes and generally tied the kitchen.

After being a temporary domestic goddess in the kitchen Hermione made her way up to the library Sirius had told her about the night before. The library wasn't nearly as spectacular as the Hogwarts library but there were a lot of books there that Hogwarts didn't stock. She was looking through the titles when one caught her eye. She pulled it out and wrinkled her nose when she realised how filthy the book was, it had apparently not been touched for a very long time. In fact most of the books hadn't been touched for a very long time. This book though, was extremely interesting to her and so far she had only read the title.

 _Wandless Magic; Trials and Tribulations_ was a thick volume written by an Alexis Barov, a man Hermione had never heard of before. She was extremely tempted to go back to her room and read but instead decided to keep her mind busy by cleaning up the library as best she can. Naturally she had no idea that cleaning the library would result in her spending the majority of the day dusting shelves and the books alike. It wasn't Tonks appeared dressed in a pair of black tight jeans and a loose band tee as well as her boots that Hermione realised what time it was.

"Come on, little babe. You can clean tomorrow. Go shower and get dressed while I make us a sandwich each." Tonks ordered and Hermione nodded with a smile.

Grabbing her book on the way out Hermione headed for her room, put the book under her pillow and then gathered her clothes before going into the bathroom. She showered and dressed and towel dried her hair before brushing it and pulling it back in a high pony as it had been before. Once that was all done she headed down to the kitchen in her short shorts and black tank top, black matching cotton lingerie this time. She also had on a pair of light blue low tops and no-show socks.

"Look at you, hottie." Tonks cooed bouncing over and handing Hermione a chicken, lettuce and mayo sandwich.

"You look quite well yourself, Tonks. Hoping to pull someone tonight?" Sirius chimed stalking in and sending a teasing wink at Hermione which had her grinning around her bite of sandwich.

"Nah. I've put too much effort into getting to Remus." Tonks rolled her eyes as she mentioned the werewolf.

"Ah well, Hermione is bound get lucky." Sirius chimed setting about making himself a sandwich for his dinner.

"I doubt it. I'm only 15 remember." Hermione reminded politely.

"Who cares, honey. Seriously none of that matters, just do what you want to do. Do what's going to make you happy. Age, gender, magic or muggle. None of that matters now, all that matters is you and what you want. If I hot woman propositions you and you want it, go for it. What have you got to lose?" Sirius spoke passionately, he really didn't want to see the little brunette broken over what has happened and he knows if she doesn't have enough distraction that its highly likely she will snap.

"Bit insensitive, Sirius." Tonks scowled at the man's poor choice of words.

"No its ok. He is right Tonks, what do I have to lose any more?" Hermione smiled at the woman before grinning at Sirius who gave her a proud look.

"Fair enough I suppose. I wont cramp your style." Tonks grinned at her little friend who smirked.

"Good. Oh hey, can we go to Gringotts tomorrow?" Hermione asked looking at her violet haired friend.

"Merlin no, I plan on you getting very drunk so you will be hung over. We can go the day after though." Hermione wrinkled her nose a little but nodded anyway.

"Ok thanks." She spoke after swallowing the last bite of her sandwich.

"No worries. Come on then, looks like you could use a drink to wash that sandwich down." Tonks, ever the energetic one, grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the house before she could even speak a fair well to Sirius.

As soon as they were on the top step just outside the door Hermione felt that horrible pull behind her bellybutton and held her breath as she was apparated with Tonks to an alley, who knows where. Tonks grinned and gave her companion a moment before pulling her along. It had only deem dark for about an hour but when they emerged from the alley Hermione wasn't even sure it was dark. The whole street was lit with flashing signs and noisy people.

"We're in Soho. Come on, this one is us down here." Tonks lead Hermione down to an establishment that had a bit of a line out front, Tonks went straight to the doorman who simply nodded and let the two through.

"Freedom Bar? That's fitting." Hermione spoke up over the noise that swallowed them when they stepped through the doors.

"That's what I thought! Lets get you a drink, little babe." Hermione rolled her eyes and let herself be dragged along.

Hermione was completely unaware of the looks she was already receiving as they threaded themselves through the masses of men and women already at the bar. Tonks got to the front with little complaint, it seemed a lot of these people were regulars and knew Tonks. The Metamorph ordered them both a cocktail that Hermione didn't catch the name of and the headed off to find a booth.

They had been sitting and drinking and giggling for almost an hour, Hermione was well and goodly on her way to drunk. Well she was mostly drunk but still entirely aware of what was going on around her and the conversation she and Tonks had been having. That was until a stunning blonde woman walked up and leaned a little towards Hermione. The brunette looked up completely stunned when fingers curled around her hand.

"Come dance wiz me?" The blonde purred and placed a finger over Hermione lips when she went to speak.

Hermione swallowed and got up following the blonde who was in a striking blue cocktail dress that was sinfully short yet made her eyes pop beautifully. They found a spot on the dance floor and Hermione surprised herself when she almost immediately fell in sync with the stunning blonde who was moving with the pounding music. The dancing degenerated quickly and soon the two women were grinding and gyrating and rubbing at each others body.

To say Hermione was enjoying herself was an understatement, her partner was incredibly sexy and Hermione's temperature was high. They were both hot and sweaty and totally involved in one another as one dance merged into two and then thee and then suddenly they were dancing together exclusively. The gorgeous blonde stepped forward a hand on Hermione's hip and pulled the brunette closer.

A thigh slipped between Hermione's pressing into her intimately and apparently the blonde heard the small approving moan. Hermione was pleasantly surprised when soft, full lips caught her own in a deep, searing kiss. Hermione lifted her arms and wrapped them around the blonde woman's neck kissing back with all that she had. It felt so incredible, even in a drunken haze dancing in a crowded bar surrounded by sweaty strangers. To just feel someone wanting her was just what she needed after the last few days.

"Come wiz me." The blonde whispered in her soft French purr which had shivers running down Hermione's spine.

Hermione followed the blonde woman into the surprisingly, for a bar that was so packed, empty bathroom. No sooner was the door locked did Hermione find herself pressed against it with the blonde goddess' body pressed against her own. They were kissing again and both of them were moaning softly. When a thigh pressed between her own again Hermione became bold and slid her hand up the inside of the same thigh.

Apparently the night was full of pleasant surprises for Hermione because instead of meeting damp knickers like she was expecting she instead found slick, shaved folds. The blonde moaned into Hermione's mouth as she found the stunning woman's clit with her finger tips and rubbed gently. She wasn't sure how this had escalated so quickly but Hermione couldn't care less, this woman felt amazing and her kisses were incredible.

"'Ermione... do not tease." Hermione smirked at the husked words, that accent sending shivers racing along her spine.

Without hesitating the brunette pushed into the blonde with two fingers and relished the entirely wanton moan that slipped from those perfect lips against her neck. Hermione got into an easy rhythm and took her queues from the blonde who was rolling her hips in time with Hermione's thrusting fingers. With a slight adjustment of her hand Hermione pressed her thumb to the throbbing, hard little nub that had the blonde rocketing over the edge. Fleur Delacour came around Hermione's fingers with her name ripping from her throat.

"Fleur... you really are beautiful you know." Hermione was nearly purring herself and blue eyes watched the little brunette lick her fingers saucily.

"I 'ave been told but you 'ermione, mon dieu, seeing you like zis is... let me taste you." Fleur pleaded already dropping to her knees.

Hermione was tempted to say no, did she really want to lose her virginity like this? But then she realised it didn't really matter. When she had first met Fleur she was intimidated and they didn't get along very well but the longer the tournament went on the more Hermione had grown to admire the French veela. Better someone she was kind of friends with than an actual stranger at a bar, that and Hermione's so horny her entire body was thrumming with need.

Fleur waited only long enough for Hermione to nod her consent before unbuttoning her jean shorts and pulling them and the black panties down with them. Hermione was a little self-conscious about her body but stepped her left foot out of the clothing when Fleur urged her too. The blonde hummed and ran her hand down Hermione's left leg to her ankle and lifted the limb so it rested on her shoulder. Without preamble the stunning veela dived in, making Hermione moan and slip her fingers into the loose hair.

Fleur's tongue teased through Hermione's folds and the blonde moaned softly, not only did Fleur think Hermione taste amazing but smelled incredible too. Hermione was moaning softly when she felt fingers creep along her left thigh and around under her until those same fingers were toying with slick coarse hair and a practically dripping entrance. It seemed that Fleur was aware of Hermione's worries as she gently eased a single long digit into her tight pussy.

Hermione let out a little strangled cry when Fleur broke through but the blonde didn't stop like she thought she would. Instead Fleur set a gentle pace and suckled Hermione's clit and the brunette realised quickly that that slight discomfort was actually rather enjoyable. In fact it really didn't take long then, with so much stimulation, for the little brunette to clench her hands in Fleur's hair and arch away from the door as she came calling Fleur's name.


	5. Chapter 5

**So while a Tonks/Hermione/Fleur pairing would be great, i just dont think i can pull it off. I've tried writing a triad in the past and its not worked out too well. How ever i do think that i will almost definitely be taking this in a Tonks/Hermione direction instead. I like Remus from Cannon, both the book and movie version but there is a bit of Remus bashing in later chapters.**

 **Thoughts?**

* * *

Fleur and Hermione were washing their hands after spending a moment to tidy themselves up. Hermione had put her pants back on and her shorts and fixed her hair before gently helping Fleur tidy her own hair. The slightly sex ruffled look worked well for Fleur and Hermione told her so which had the blonde grinning. Once that was all done they unlocked the toilet and blushed faintly when they noticed the slowly growing line.

They hadn't been in the bathroom for long but it was a bar and there were a lot of people there so it was understandable a line would start. They both made their way over to the booth that Tonks was sitting in, the Metamorph had a huge grin on her face. Hermione blushed but smiled at her friend as Fleur slid into the booth before Hermione. Tonks flagged a waiter while they got settled and ordered them all a go-to apple Martini

"So, what's the verdict, little babe?" Hermione smirked.

"Definitely a lesbian. This is Fleur Delacour by the way." Hermione informed and Fleur and Tonks shook hands.

"Ah the female champion. You are a lot better looking in person. So, you guys going to date?" Tonks was all about asking the hard questions.

"Hm, I don't think so." Hermione frowned slightly and looked at Fleur.

"Oui. I like 'ermione and she is a surprisingly good lover but I actually 'ave a date next week." Fleur replied a little sheepishly. Hermione smiled.

"Anyone I know?" The little brunette chuckled and smiled a thanks as the waiter dropped off their drinks.

"Oui, actually. It is William Weasley. 'E as been writing me since ze end of ze tournament. 'E will be back from Egypt next week and wanted to take me out." Fleur explained her hand was on Hermione's thigh and gave a gentle squeeze.

"That's great! Bill is really sweet." Hermione smiled fondly at the blonde.

"Yeah, Bill is a real nice guy. So, you're really ok with that, little babe?" Tonks smiled at her friend, she was clearly full of surprises.

"Yeah. Fleur is great really and has definitely enlightened me. But I mean, its not like we are in love. I cant... I wouldn't be able to give anyone enough attention to try for a relationship right now." Hermione admitted softly.

"Would it be rude of me to ask why zat is?" Fleur asked softly, she had wondered why a not yet 16 year old was at a gay bar.

"I... well. Hm. Fenrir Greyback and Lucius Malfoy broke into my home a few days ago. I woke up to screaming only to find my parents being killed. Greyback raped my mother as she died. I... lost everything. I got expelled and my wand snapped." Hermione explained in brief before chugging what was left of her drink. Tonks slid the remnants of her own drink over in a sympathetic gesture.

"Zat is why you got zis amazing tattoo?" Fleur asked tracing the little witches tattoo.

"Yeah. My wand was vine and dragon heart-string." Fleur and Tonks were both sympathetic towards the little witch.

"It is beautiful isn't it? Anyway, it doesn't matter now. I just have to go forward." Hermione smiled at her friends.

"I am impressed. You are far stronger zan I would be." Fleur gently squeezed the little brunettes thigh again.

"Don't you forget it, toots." Hermione retorts playfully and the two older witches burst into laughter.

With the mood broken the three of them chatted happily for another two hours before Fleur explained that she needed to get home as she had an interview with Gringotts tomorrow at lunch. At that point Hermione and Tonks decided it was probably time they got their drunk selves home and to bed. Hermione's night had been a success in her mind, there was no doubt she preferred women especially after the way Fleur had made her feel.

When they made it back to Grimmauld place it was around 2 in the morning and they were both pretty well wasted. Tonks offered to help Hermione upstairs, they giggled the whole way, and they got their they both climbed into the bed. Both forgot to change or even take their boots off instead flopping into the bed covering up and, after groaning about not feeling good they both fell into a deep sleep.

When Hermione woke up, she guessed it was around lunch time as that was what Sirius yelled through her door, she was asleep face down with Tonks, who was side ways in the bed, her feet over the edge, using her back as a pillow. The little brunette groaned as her head pounded and she wiggled a little making Tonks echo her. With lots of mumbling and grumbling the pair managed to get up and use the bathroom, Tonks whining at Hermione to hurry up who just bitched back that Tonks needed to be more quiet. When they finally made it downstairs Sirius had cooked toast and eggs.

"I didn't realise you were being that helpful Tonks, I thought you were after Remus." Sirius chirped overly loudly making both women wince.

"She figured it out all on her own. Well, she had Fleur Delacour's help. I just crashed." Tonks explained nibbling some toast.

"Really now? I didn't know Fleur was into women. Of course I suppose I don't really know her at all." Sirius frowned a little.

"She likes women because she knows they aren't affected by her thrall, you know, being a veela and all. But she is going on a date with our Bill Weasley next week." Hermione explained before sipping coffee, black with no sugar.

"Bill. Well he is a good pick at least." Sirius contemplated the pairing and the two women nodded.

They were still nibbling toast and sipping coffee almost an hour later, Sirius had gone up to feed Witherwings who was in the top story of the building. The poor creature was extremely restless and quite volatile. Moody had attempted to feed him a week before but the beast wouldn't have a bar of the neurotic Auror. In fact Witherwings only tolerated Sirius and even then the animal had to be in the mood for company.

"Gosh, I don't think I ever want to drink again." Hermione groaned softly resting her head on the table after finishing her third cup of the bitter black liquid.

"Too bad. I'm picking you up Saturday night." Tonks grinned and rubbed Hermione's back.

"But the Weasley's will be here before Lunch on Sunday." Hermione reminds with a slight frown.

"Exactly. I probably wont be able to take you out after Molly gets here. Not of a night." Tonks explains seriously and Hermione grins.

"Fair point. So, Gringotts tomorrow?" Hermione smiled and Tonks nodded.

"You bet, little babe. I'll be here after lunch is that ok?" Hermione smiled and nodded and Tonks leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok great. See you then, I gotta go see mum." Tonks got up and headed for the door.

"Have a good day." Hermione got up as well and started cleaning up.

Even with a hang over Hermione still managed to get the kitchen tidied before she headed up to the library where she had a final stack to clean up. Once it was all dusted and cleaned up she headed for her room intent on reading her book. At least she was until her head hit the pillow at witch point she fell asleep fairly quickly. Dreams started slowly, creeping in on her resting mind until they were crowding completely.

The wolf-heads were back and so were her sweet parents eyes, no matter which way Hermione turned she couldn't look away from it. When the wolf-heads looked at her, tongues lolled from slathering maws, a wicked grin on each awful face. When her mothers body hit the ground the wolf stalked closer and Hermione lifted her wand only to find it snapped and dangling by the dragon core.

The same moment the wolf heads all leaped at her she let out a scream, a scream that carried through to the waking world when Sirius gently shook the young woman awake. Hermione sat up straight on the bed and looked around wildly until she realised that she was at Grimmauld and safe. With a sigh she deflated and flopped back on the bed and rubbed at her face.

"You didn't have it last night." Sirius spoke softly.

"Too drunk." Hermione muttered dropping her hands from her face.

"Well... want to help me cook supper? Tonks dropped by some chicken fillet." Sirius waggled his eyebrows playfully and smiled when it had the desire effect.

"I bet you were quite the charmer in your day." Hermione laughed as Sirius looked indignant.

"In my day? I'm still charming your just all gay and stuff." Sirius griped and Hermione stuck her tongue out at the man.

They spent the evening cooking then eating their master pieces of chicken and rice with wine to drink. When dinner as done they both cleaned and then headed to the library with the remaining wine. Hermione went and grabbed the book from her room and the two spent a few hours in companionable silence reading together and drinking wine. Sirius was the first one to crack and with a soft goodnight headed off to his room.

Hermione how ever quickly became engrossed in her book, the content was marvellously informative yet the written results weren't promising at all. The concepts were all wonderfully thought out but the Author had admittedly only tried a few of them and with no success. It also stated that it was easier to wandlessly master a spell if you had mastered it with a wand first, which didn't help Hermione at all.

She was so engrossed that the only time she stopped reading was to get up and find a blanket as she was growing cool and poured herself the last bit of wine. If anyone had told her a month ago that she would be orphaned, wandless and drinking wine in an old, abandoned for decades town house, she would have laughed. Now she is sure if she thinks about it too much she would just cry. Luckily she found a book worth reading.

Hermione poured over the book for hours but eventually the lack of sleep recently and the lingering hang over she fell asleep. The dreams came again but this time when she woke up she was alone, she figured she had gotten a few hours of sleep and that would just have to do. Looking at her watch she was glad that it was reasonably after 6 in the morning and again got up to go down stairs and cook.

This time she only make porridge and cream and honey, which apparently was perfect according to Sirius who stumbled into the kitchen a little before 7. They ate and chatted, Sirius was hoping Hermione would help him clean out the rest of the bedrooms before Tonks showed up to take her to Diagon Alley. Of course the little brunette wasn't about to say no to lending a helping hand so after breakfast they did the dishes and headed up to the third floor bedrooms.

* * *

 **Also for those of you who have read Veela's Lioness, i think i may end up continuing it later, after Termination Without unless some other idea takes hold first. The response for that fic, that was meant to be a one shot, is pretty awesome.**

 **Foxen out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews encouraged**

* * *

The two residents of Grimmauld Place had managed to get one and a half bedroom's done before Tonks showed up. The Metamorph made her way upstairs and griped at Hermione for sticking and ordered the little brunette go and take a shower. Hermione huffed and smeared a dirty hand down the front of Tonks' shirt on the way out to the bathroom. Hermione had been called a name but just chuckled and carried on her way.

When she was done and dressed she headed down to the kitchen where Sirius was making himself a late lunch. Tonks barely gave her time to get a drink of water before they were out the door and Apparating to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom smiled at them and was pleased to see the two women, mostly Hermione as she seemed the closest to death. They stopped and got a drink, Tonks feeling the need for a butterbeer.

"So what are you getting from Gringotts?" Tonks asked as they sat down to drink their drinks.

"Everything. Probably closing the account too. Not much point having it I suppose. Not that I have much in there. Mum and dad would save up a bit over a year and deposit every time I had to come buy supplies." Hermione shrugged and looked at the table as she took a drink.

"Little babe, I never said i'm sorry." Tonks spoke softly.

"Hey, I'd rather you didn't I loved my parents dearly, don't say sorry that they're gone, it hurts too much to hear." Hermione admitted softly.

The little brunette wasn't surprised when Tonks moved closer and wrapped her arms around the young witch. Hermione reciprocated the hug and pressed her face into the violet haired witches neck. They stayed like that for a long few minutes before they were pulled apart by a sneering voice just behind them. Turning, Hermione probably should have been surprised to see the sneerer was Draco Malfoy standing beside his mother Narcissa.

"Oh look, the little Mudblood and my filth blood-traitor cousin." Draco goaded and the two witches frowned.

"Better a blood-traitor than a total prat. Hello Aunty." Tonks leaned back against the bar and looked relaxed as the Blonde boy and his mother regarded the two.

"I heard your wand got snapped." Narcissa didn't speak with malice as she looked at the little brunette.

"Who tell you that? Lucius?" Hermione watched the woman in front of her frown a little.

"No I mean, I literally just heard it. There were some of the School Governors at Slugg and Jiggers, they were talking about no one telling them or Dumbledor about it this morning. Why would my husband know why?" Narcissa looked entirely perplexed.

"Wait. Dumbledor only found out this morning?" Tonks looked shocked and Draco just looked annoyed that his ribbing had gotten no attention.

"Yes, the Minister had the trial pushed through without the Boards approval or involvement." Narcissa explained seriously and Hermione tilted her head.

"So you don't know what Lucius has to do with any of this?" Hermione didn't look away from Narcissa who looked utterly confused and suddenly afraid.

"What are you getting at, Granger?" Draco hissed gaining Tonks' and Narcissa's attention, both women scowling at his tone.

"Narcissa..." Hermione spoke softly getting the mothers attention.

"Comply with everything. Its all about to change." Hermione glanced at Draco before looking back at Narcissa.

The youngest Black sister looked at Hermione for a long minute, searching chocolate eyes. She must have found it because Hermione saw the startling blue eyes wash with understanding and the woman gave a small nod. It was all Hermione needed, she gestured a farewell to Tom, nudged Tonks and then started past the Malfoy's. Stepping past Narcissa she left fingers lightly brush along her own and turned giving the woman a small smile without stopping.

Tonks noticed the gesture and tilted her head slightly before stepping past her aunt and cousin and following the friend out of the pub. When she caught up to Hermione she gently slid her hand into the little brunettes and squeezed gently. Hermione took another sip of her butterbeer before leaning into Tonks a little. The gesture caused Tonks to let go of her hand and wrap an arm around Hermione's shoulders instead.

"What was that?" Tonks asked gently.

"She has no idea. Not a clue the kind of monster she lives with you know, and the worst part is that she and Draco are about to be stuck right in the center of it, I can feel it." Hermione muttered softly a small sigh escaping.

"You care about them." Tonks points out mildly.

"Its a little colder now but I care about everyone, Nymphadora. Well.. except for three people." Hermione smirked when Tonks scowled at her name being uttered.

"You two must be close if you can get away with daring to utter her given name." A voice spoke but just behind them and Tonks lit up happily.

"Hey mum! This is Hermione." Tonks pulled her mother closer as she introduced the two brunettes.

"Hello, Andromeda right?" Hermione held out her hand but Andromeda only took it long enough to pull the teenager into a hug.

"Nymphadora! She's just a baby and you're leading her astray." Andromeda said in a protective way that reminded Hermione of both her own mother and Molly, it made her smile.

"Nah. I'm just having a bit of fun and Tonks is helping me. I'm still sensible." Hermione grinned defending her friend.

"See. I've only taken her out once. Got herself a lovely bird to wile a few hours away with and look, still in one piece." Tonks chimed proudly, Hermione smirked when Andromeda levelled a scowl on her daughter.

"No, don't be mad at her. I don't know what Tonks told you about my situation of late but... I need it. I need the distraction." Hermione explained quickly in the defence of her friend.

"She's only told me that you're homeless and you were expelled." The three women were walking again.

"Yeah. I got expelled for using underage magic and magic in the presence of muggles. My parents were killed by death eaters. I was trying to defend myself." Hermione gave the brief version.

"Oh my goodness... sweetheart." Andromeda didn't even know what to say.

"It's OK, Mrs Tonks. I mean its not but... Tonks is helping really." Hermione explained gently.

"Please, love. Call me Andy." Hermione smiled happily.

"Ok. Really though. Everything will be ok. Are you stopping at the bank?" Andy shook her head.

"No i've already been. Just getting a few books before picking up some groceries and heading home. Tonks should bring you for dinner on Friday." Andromeda spoke suddenly excited.

"Oh yeah! We could crash in my old room for the night and go straight to the bar on Saturday." Tonks lit up as well and Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah alright. Sounds good. I'm sure Padfoot would like the night alone." Hermione smirked at Tonks who chuckled.

"Anyway... I'll let you two plot, see you both Friday. Fantastic to meet you, love." Andy kissed both girls on the cheek and after short goodbyes went on her way.

Tonks and Hermione plotted at that point, talking about Friday night and Saturday. Tonks suggested they spend the day with her parents before leaving early and having dinner somewhere before the bar. Hermione obviously didn't have a single problem with this plan and said so as they went into the bank.

The whole transaction was mostly simple and painless as they went down into the back to withdraw Hermione remaining funds. When they got there though it turned out that closing the account was a little easier said than done. Inside the vault was a letter from the ministry, Tonks explained that it was fairly standard procedure when Hermione looked at her curiously. The letter was an IOU of sorts explaining that the Granger's home would be sold through a ministry owned relator and the money of the sale would be placed in this vault.

Hermione sighed and pocketed the letter, she smiled at the goblin that looked like it was frozen in a permanent scowl, and then got back in the cart with Tonks. They went back up and finally headed for Flourish and Blotts where they looked through the books. Or rather Hermione looked and Tonks simply followed the teenager around quietly. Hermione found a couple of books she wanted, one on potions and the other was a book on creatures and plants.

Once they were done Tonks suggested getting an ice-cream each and one for Sirius before going back to Grimmauld. They decided to get him chocolate, which Hermione also picked for herself and Tonks got a butterscotch. They left the alley and appeared on the doorstep of Grimmauld before making their way in. Apparating was getting easier for Hermione, thankfully, and she barely felt woozy any more

"Sirius! Here boy! I got you a treat!" Tonks called playfully.

It was most funny when Padfoot came bounding down and leaped on Tonks barely giving her enough time to shove the ice-creams at Hermione who hardly managed to keep hold of all three of them. Tonks wrestled the dog off her eventually only to have him grab her pants leg and half drag her down the hall before they were both scolded by an amused Hermione who was trying not to drip ice-cream everywhere.

They went into the kitchen where Sirius and Hermione made plans for dinner while Tonks explained she had the night shift tonight and would no doubt be asleep all day tomorrow but would be by the day after to pick up Hermione. Tonks explained that they had bumped into Andy and she insisted Hermione come for dinner which they had agreed. With the weekend planned out, and Sirius being encouraging about Hermione getting out before the stress of her Friends being here occurred.

When Tonks had left Sirius and Hermione cooked before eating and chatting, Sirius explaining to Hermione that she should check out the back end of the cellar at some point as there were some old potions and brewing equipment down there. They shared another bottle of wine before going their separate ways, Hermione with a topped up glass of wine though she left the bottle downstairs this time.

She spent the rest of her evening finishing her book on wandless magic. She had so many questions when she was done that instead of opening one of her knew books she turned back to the front and started reading the book again. True Hermione Granger fashion. She fell asleep around 1, her wine glass was empty but tipped over in the middle of the bed by the book she had been reading as Hermione drooled a little on her hand.

As much as she tried, the little brunette was struggling, she didn't want to break down again and weep for her parents, she didn't want to admit how frightened she was. A muggle-born orphaned and in the magical world while a man bent on eradicating her kind was running rampant. He had already had her parents killed and now she had no way to defend herself. She needed to work out wandless magic without the aide of a wand first. She would figure it out and she would have vengeance


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm currently around ten chapters ahead of this one and i think i will be doing a bit of a time jump and i probably wont do too much before during cannon. I think i will start aiming for End game shortly after chapter 17, which is the one im working on, and then do an epilogue. So that was the heads up.**

 **Reviews please and thank you.**

* * *

The following two days went by rather quickly, which Hermione was thankful for, as Sirius and Hermione mostly just finished with the bedroom before starting on the living room on the second floor. Kreacher, who did nothing but spit foul words at Hermione, was seldom seen and the Sirius and Hermione decided that it would be the worst idea to ever uncover the painting of Walburga who was also very abusive.

Tonks had stopped by early on Friday and dropped off a meal for Sirius from her mother who Hermione learned was one of the good guys and one of the very few that were privy to Sirius' whereabouts. Sirius had been so pleased he went down to the cellar and got a sweet red to give to Andy and Ted as a thank you. Hermione teased him about the fact he was giving away expensive wines just because he didn't have to cook dinner, to which Sirius promptly reminded her he is a man.

Eventually they left and apparated straight from the doorstep of Grimmauld to the front gate of Tonks Cottage. Hermione had pulled on a sleeveless blouse and some light slacks for the evening though she had also packed a dress for tomorrow night and a pair of heels. She didn't own a lot of girls clothing but Tonks had helped her pick out something appropriate for the low key bar they would be going to tomorrow.

They didn't have to knock, instead Andromeda had thrown the door open and pulled the two girls inside and into a hug which they returned happily. They were ushered through too the living room where Hermione was introduced to Ted Tonks who had already been given the brief version of the past weeks events. He was highly sympathetic but respected that Hermione didn't really want to talk about what had happened.

When dinner was ready they were called into the small dining room where the four of them ate and chatted happily. Hermione learned that she really enjoyed both Ted and Andy's company, they were obviously parents but not nearly as nurturing and smothering as Molly was. Not that she didn't love Molly but, after loosing her own mother she just wasn't quite ready to be mothered by someone else.

After dinner was over they retired to the den and Ted and Nymphadora convinced Andy to pop the bottle of wine that Sirius had sent over. Hermione smirked when Andromeda only let her have some after receiving dirty glares from Ted and her Daughter. They settled in and continued to chat happily talking about everything from Hogwarts back in the Marauders Era to jobs, The Black sisters and just random gossip that had been heard in Diagon Alley lately.

It was only when Hermione began to yawn that they decided it was quite late and should be going to bed. Hermione was a little more than worried about this but kept it to herself for the time being, she was tempted to ask to sleep on the sofa but if she had the dream again she'd wake everyone up. Instead she said her good-nights and headed off with Tonks to her room, they changed, each wearing boxers though Hermione put on a tank top where Tonks put on a tee-shirt and then got into bed.

"Tonks." Hermione began after a moment.

"What's up, little babe?" Tonks inquired from her place beside Hermione, she was laying on her belly already.

"Can you silence the room? I just... i've been having bad dreams and... well Sirius has had to wake me the last few days." Hermione explained with a faint blush on her face.

"Oh. Sure thing, honey." Tonks smiled and kissed her cheek before taking up the wand and silencing the room before she got comfortable again.

"Thanks, and sorry in advance." Hermione smiled and flipped herself over to get comfortable.

They lay silent for a while and Hermione actually thought Tonks was asleep until she fingers suddenly dancing along her ribs. Before she could control herself she let out a squeal of laughter and attempted to squirm away from her violet haired friend. Tonks kept coming though and eventually Hermione wiggled right off the bed, the Metamorph burst out laughing then and Hermione would have hexed her if she could.

As it turned out she could hex Tonks, wand or not, as the older woman suddenly yelped and jerked back onto the bed. Hermione was startled when it happened and looked up to see Tonks with a cross between a scowl and a look of bewilderment on her face. Hermione wasn't sure what had happened or how, she felt it though and it thrilled her.

"You hexed me you little tart." Tonks accused looking astounded.

"I did! Do you know what this means?!" Hermione practically pounced on the older witch who ended up toppling off the other side of the bed and this time both girls hit the floor.

"I'm so glad I silenced the room, there is no doubt my folks would think we were doing something completely raunchy." Tonks flopped out on the floor, Hermione was sitting on her stomach.

"You would be so lucky." Hermione retorted and got a saucy wink from Tonks.

"Seriously though, what does this mean?" Hermione suddenly beamed again and got up pulling Tonks back onto the bed.

"This means I can do it! All week i've been reading this stupid book about wandless magic and how hard it is to master and I think I can finally do it! When you're young and use accidental magic, you don't realise what's happened you know. But I felt it, I could feel my magic and I think I can learn to channel it." Hermione explains seriously as the two sit facing each other on the bed.

"That's fantastic, little babe. Now you've been expelled you wont have a trace so they wont even know you're doing magic and they wont be checking up on you because you had your wand snapped." Tonks beamed actually happy for the girl and also just glad to see her actually being happy about something.

"Yes! Ministry sods wont know what hit them. Snake-face wont know what hit him." Hermione grinned a little maliciously and it made Tonks laugh.

"Alright. Easy tiger. Get some sleep, mum can be a complete task master." Tonks chuckled and lay back down as she had been last time.

"They're kind of gorgeous you know." Hermione adjusted herself down into the bed again.

"Who are you talking about now?" Tonks mumbled from her pillow.

"The Black sisters." Hermione fought the smirk on her face when Tonks lifted her head and scowled.

"That's my mother and Aunts you're drooling over." Hermione just laughed at the comment and rolled over as Tonks kept glaring at her back.

The two witches fell asleep fairly easily and for a while Hermione didn't dream at all, the peaceful sleep didn't last though. Eventually the wolf-heads came and Hermione's wand failed her, snapped and useless at her side. She didn't sleep much longer than that, Tonks waking her and pulling her closer, spooning the little witch for the rest of the night.

It was, considering, one of the best nights of sleep Hermione had had since that morning. Tonks had held her and it seemed to help, the safe feeling transferring through into her sleep apparently. When they had to get up it was a little late in the morning. Andromeda had come in and told them it was late and gently woke them up. Andromeda had teasingly said they would make a cute couple only for Hermione to laugh and Tonks to throw a spare pillow at her mother.

When they did get up and get dressed they ventured out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Andromeda had some eggs and bacon saved for them. Hermione went about making herself a cup of coffee after Tonks prompted her to make one for the Metamorph. Hermione sat down and ate with Tonks beside and when they were done Andromeda cleaned their dishes. Hermione had offered to do it but Andromeda explained that since Tonks offered the help that they were going to spend the better part of the day cleaning the house.

Hermione really didn't mind at all, she had been cleaning Grimmauld Place and the Tonks' Cottage was definitely smaller. Tonks argued that magic would be easier only to have Andromeda and Hermione agree that cleaning the muggle way was more thorough. When the breakfast dishes were done they headed back into the rest of the house and got started on what they were doing.

They chatted more as they worked, Andromeda was surprised to learn that no one seemed to be aware of where Hermione was or what had happened. Tonks and Hermione both snorted and argued that the Minister was firmly in denial and those that weren't were either too afraid to speak up or in the Dark Lords pocket. It was kind of fair enough though, no one wanted to go against the Dark Lord or the Minister. A rock and a hard place.

Andromeda had asked for a recount of Hermione's years at Hogwarts which Hermione was all too glad to give. She started at year one, which of course was one of the more depressing years for Hermione. Explaining about how they had thought it was Severus Snape but it turned out that Snake-face was attacked to Professor Quirrel and Quirrel was the real bad guy. Even explaining about the Philosophers Stone needing to be destroyed.

Second year mumbled the admission that after her terrific success with the polyjuice potion she had turned herself into a cat. Andromeda and Tonks both had a good giggle at that before returning their full attention to the story. She went on to tell them about the Basilisk and how scary it had been, even the part about Ginny and the book.

Third year was the least eventful while still scaring the crap out of everyone. No one knowing about Sirius' innocence after all. The Tonks women were impressed to learn that Harry could conjure a full bodied patronus. Tonks admitting she never learned until she had started her Auror training and Andromeda had never tried. The two younger witches attempted to coach Andromeda into conjuring a corporeal patronus but she couldn't find the right memory.

Fourth year, and Hermione's final year apparently, had been stressful for Hermione, trying to help Harry while maintaining her friendship with Ron and Harry. She was completely unaware that through all the retelling, both women were becoming rather pissy about the brunettes life. It was quite clear that, while they didn't think the boys were simply using Hermione, they were definitely taking advantage of her and being worse than most girls about it.

Hermione even went on to explain that earlier in the week she had lost her virginity to the same Fleur from last year. Andromeda pursed her lips a little but really she didn't have so much of a problem with Hermione finding herself, certainly not through sex, but wished that the girl didn't feel the need for all this self discovery. She really wished that Hermione wasn't even there, that she was at home with her parents.

Eventually though, it became time for the two younger witches to get ready, they had stopped for lunch before finishing off the kitchen which had been the last room. Hermione showered first before getting dressed in the red cocktail dress she owned. It fell just below mid thigh and had spaghetti straps, it was tight enough around Hermione's adequately sized breasts that she didn't feel the need for a bra thankful She also had white heels to go with the dress and a small white clutch purse.

Tonks also put in a little effort this evening too and, only after she was dressed, admitted that they would be meeting Remus at the bar they were going too. Obviously the Auror explained that Remus had no idea that Tonks' 'friend' was Hermione but it would work out, she was sure of it. Tonks had dressed in a denim skirt that fell mid thigh and a sleeveless blouse that looked like it had the bottom cut off it. Hermione smiled and stated that the style suit Tonks who huffed at her a little and then apparated them to muggle London.


	8. Chapter 8

**HGMM may be my OTP but the pairing in this chapter has a special little spot in my heart. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Reviews Welcomed**

* * *

No sooner had the two women appeared in the dark alley did a rather rough looking man appear beside them. Hermione watched Remus and Tonks greet, the man actually excepting a chaste kiss on the lips from the metamorph. When the man finally looked over at the small brunette the gentle smile on his lips morphed into utter shock. It was really quite amusing for Hermione to have the chance to see the range of expressions the usually dour face was capable of.

"Hermione Granger?" He asked as if he was imagining things and the little brunettes grinned turned purely Cheshire.

"Hello Remus. It's nice to see you." Hermione offered and the shocked man pulled her into a tight squeeze.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked still clearly stunned.

"Not many people know at all huh?" Hermione looked at Tonks who gave a sympathetic looks.

"Sorry, little babe. Lets go get a drink and I will explain to him." The Metamorph offered and Hermione smiled and nodded.

The three set off out onto the street and Tonks took them down to a nice, not too busy bar. She explained it a was mix bar for the gay the straight and anyone in between. They went in and found a rather comfortable booth, Remus and Hermione sat while Tonks went to get drinks for them all. The ex-Professor and his former student sat silently, they were both watching the few random couples out of the small clear space that had been dubbed as the dance floor.

When Tonks returned with drinks Hermione took a mouthful before tuning out a little as her friend explained what had happened to Hermione. Remus wanted details and Tonks grudgingly gave them, the werewolf was outraged that Greyback had been involved and yet he knew the kind of monster Fenrir is. Hermione was still staring out into the dance floor when she got dragged back into the conversation.

"And no one really know about this?" Remus asked looking from his love interest to Hermione.

"Nope, seems not." Hermione shrugged with a half smile.

"Merlin's balls. You were expelled!" Remus growled out.

"Easy, she doesn't like to talk about it Remus." Tonks reminded gently and Remus looked apologetic.

"Right. I'll get more drinks? Same again?" Remus asked even thought he was a little begrudging to get Hermione alcoholic beverages.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled at the man who promptly headed for the bar.

Tonks slid over next to Hermione who was looking at the dance floor again and gently nudged her. Hermione turned and smiled at her friend who was giving her a concerned look. Tonks already meant a lot to Hermione, the way Tonks didn't treat her like a child. A friend that actually seemed to enjoy her company instead of just asking her for help all the time. Not that she didn't love the boys and Ginny even. It was just nice to have a friend away from that, especially now she had been expelled.

"You'll liberate me at least once or twice after tomorrow right?" Hermione asked seriously and Tonks grinned.

"A week! Molly mightn't like it but I imagine she will just have to get over it." Tonks returned gladly.

"Thank you! I just don't know how i'm going to deal." Hermione sighed and leaned into Tonks for a moment.

Remus returned and sat back with them, Tonks now in the middle. They chatted more about what Remus had been doing lately which apparently as rather on the secret side as he didn't say too much at all. Tonks spoke about work too, there had been an increase in attacks on muggles, which sadly didn't surprise Remus or Tonks. Hermione had been looking at the dance floor intermittently before finally standing.

"I might go dance a little." Hermione stated before finishing her cocktail and heading for the floor.

Remus and Tonks watched her go and find a clear spot, it was easy to see the confidence in the young witches step. Despite the ridicule growing up, blood purity discrimination during her Hogwarts years. Hermione made her way and then started to dance by herself, she swayed to the music unaware her companions were watching her. She had her eyes closed and seemed to just be feeling the music.

"She's beautiful isn't she." Tonks mused aloud to Remus.

"Incredibly. I think you have a lot to do with that." Remus agreed before looking at the woman beside him.

"You think i'm beautiful?" Tonks teased only for Remus to smile at her. The two shared a look for a moment longer before Remus pulled the witch into a kiss.

They were too involved in one another to have seen the woman that stepped up behind Hermione and wrapped her arms around the much smaller witch. Hermione didn't react even a little when the woman pressed into her rather suggestively and began to move in sync with her. The brunette kept her eyes closed but leaned back slightly against the woman.

"You've been watching me since I got here." Hermione commented just loud enough for the woman to hear.

"I didn't expect to see someone your age in a bar." The woman retorted seriously.

"I'm full of surprises." Hermione chimes almost sarcastically.

"Come with me?" The woman dropped her head and pressed a kiss to Hermione's neck, her hand rested low on the young witches stomach.

"That age doesn't bother you? Or the fact that I need to be back here in a couple of hours?" Hermione's voice was a soft purr at this point.

"Does it feel like it?" The hand slid lower as the words were husked into her ear.

Hermione turned and pulled the woman down to her and into a deep, needy kiss that left them both without breath. When they broke apart the familiar striking blue eyes were dark with want and Hermione smirked. With hands clasped they walked back towards the bathroom having to wait only a moment for someone to finish using the ladies before stepping in. This time how ever the door didn't get locked and the witches didn't remain in the bathroom, instead apparating out of the bar and into what looked like a room and the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione felt herself lifted and carried before being pressed to the bed as Narcissa moved over her capturing her lips in a searing kiss yet again. Things went rather quickly from there, Hermione shed Narcissa Malfoy of her black strapless cocktail dress, she was extremely pleased to see the woman wasn't wearing underwear. Before she could do anything she found herself being shucked of her own dress and the lacy knickers she had on.

The young brunette eagerly turned the tables how ever and pressed Narcissa into the pillows before moving down between her surprisingly stunning legs. Narcissa looked a little startled that she was so bold but before she could make a comment about being a Gryffindor Hermione swooped in and got her first taste of the woman. Narcissa arched back and moaned loudly at the sudden, intensely pleasurable sensation.

Hermione, for having never gone down on anyone before, was apparently doing a surprisingly good job if being judged by the sounds Narcissa was making. She also found that she thoroughly enjoyed the taste of the older woman and pressed into the older woman with three fingers. Narcissa moaned something about being close and Hermione curled her fingers forward, pressing into a rough patch inside the woman.

Hermione had only been with Fleur and she had loved the sounds the French witch had made but Narcissa was a whole new level. She was loud and guttural and encouraging, pleading, begging even and it made Hermione feel oddly powerful and incredibly aroused. Hermione increased her tempo and sucked hard on Narcissa clit sending the woman screaming into the abyss. Hermione brought her down before withdrawing completely and laying on her side beside the woman and reaching out, idly palming a soft full breast.

"Just give me a minute." Narcissa panted out after a moment, she'd arched a little to press more into the teasing hand.

"Take your time." Hermione husked a small smile on her face.

When Narcissa said a minute she apparently meant it, she surprised Hermione with how quickly she recovered and the brunette found herself flipped onto her back and pulled to the edge of the bed. Narcissa promptly situated herself on the floor between Hermione legs and placed one over each shoulder. She kissed her way along Hermione's thighs but stopped right before she went too far and looked up at Hermione with a smirk.

"Touch yourself. Play with your breasts for me." Narcissa ordered and Hermione sucked in a breath.

Hermione complied almost immediately and lifted her hand sliding them from her hips over her stomach and ribs until she was palming her own breasts and moaning softly. Narcissa watched for a moment as the little brunette gently tugged at her own nipples before finally tasting the young witch. Hermione's back bowed as Narcissa swept her tongue through the slick, this time hairless, folds of the younger witch.

It was only Hermione's second time with someone so really it didn't surprise the witch that it only took a few short minutes for her. Narcissa was rather pleased also, putting it mostly down to skill when the young witch moaned that she was coming just a moment before she actually did. The older witch had spent a few extra moments brining Hermione down before licking her as clean as she could. Finally she let the witch go and climbed back onto the bed as Hermione rolled over and dragged herself properly onto the bed.

They lay there for a little while side my side, Narcissa was on her side tracing patterns lightly into the little witches bare back. Hermione was very relaxed but had her eyes open gazing at the witch in front of her. Narcissa really was a beautiful witch, all the Black sister's were, even Bellatrix though the crazy and the Azkaban rotted teeth were a bit of a subtraction. The youngest Black woman's skin was smooth and she only had a few crows feet at the corners of her lips and eyes.

"Will you tell me?" Narcissa asked softly after a moment. Hermione regarded her for a couple of minutes, Narcissa thought she would refuse.

"Last week I woke up to a scream. When I got downstairs my dad was just a bloody mess on the floor. They had left him barely alive. Enough so that he could watch his wife being raped while she bled to death from having her throat torn out. Fenrir Greyback had kill them I suspect, Lucius watched and appeared to be getting off on it. I got expelled for trying to defend myself against Greyback." Hermione explained in brief, watching Narcissa's eyes turn stormy.

"I'm sorry." Narcissa mumbled sadly.

"It's not your fault. You might be his wife but we all know where his loyalties lie." Hermione shrugged as she folded her arms under her head.

"Yea. We really shouldn't talk about it though, any of that. It would be too easy for my sister to catch me unaware." Narcissa spoke apologetically.

"You're right. Tell me though? Why did you sleep with me? I mean, i'm a mudblood." Hermione inquired curiously as she finally got up off the bed to find her clothes. Narcissa followed suit.

"I never really bought into it. Sure I can play a part as well as the next person but. It's not for me. Your blood is as red as my own. Not to mention you're really very attractive." Narcissa grinned and Hermione winked playfully.

"You're extremely good looking yourself, Narcissa." Hermione stated sincerely making the woman blush prettily.

"Yes well... maybe I should get you back to my Niece and her wolf." Narcissa changed the subject and Hermione smiled.

"Yes why not." Hermione claimed as she pulled on her dress and was about to put her panties back on when Narcissa plucked them from her fingers.

"A bit risky but I want to keep these." Hermione just chuckled and nodded.

"Alright." They both tidied their hair out before Narcissa gathered the little witch in her arms and apparated them to an alley near the bar.

Narcissa took a moment for them both to adjust before pushing Hermione back against the wall of the alley. The little brunette didn't mind even a little bit when Narcissa's lips crashed against her own, they both moaned softly but this kiss wasn't so much about arousal but about feeling. Narcissa was feeling apologetic, her husband was at least partly responsible for the way the young witches life was turning and Hermione was mostly just concerned, she knew the monster that Narcissa lived with, had married.

When air became necessary they pulled apart only for Narcissa to move her lips to Hermione's neck. Hermione arched her neck and moaned softly in Narcissa's ear when the older witch nipped her neck and then sucked hard on the same spot leaving a dark bruise. When she pulled back she enjoyed her handy work and rather appreciated the slightly dishevelled look on the other witch.

"Walk me back?" Hermione asked softly and Narcissa nodded.

"Of course. I want to see the look on their faces." Narcissa smirked and Hermione just laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**So i wasnt going to post this chapter today but i've been thinking about it and have decided (don't hate me) that Tonks and Hermione arent going to be endgame. Its going to end up a more uncommon endgame pairing but i don't think it will be that disappointing for you guys. Promise.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

When Hermione and Narcissa walked back into the building Tonks and Remus were still in the booth, they had fresh drinks with a third sitting as if waiting for Hermione. They seemed to be having an in-depth conversation, headed almost touching and hushed tones. Neither Narcissa or Hermione really wanted to know what they were talking about as the other couple seemed to have rather flushed cheeks.

As if they knew the two witches had returned Tonks and Remus looked up together and almost unerringly looked over at the two women who had been standing across the room. Hermione watched as first her two friends smiled and then frowned before looking completely shocked. Narcissa chuckled softly beside her when her niece and the ex-Professor stared at her in complete disbelief.

"Considering we are on opposing sides with all of this you would think they would be more concerned than surprised." Narcissa pointed out after a moment.

"I don't know why Tonks is so surprised I was just telling her how attractive you and your sisters are yesterday." Hermione shrugged and smiled at the older women who smirked.

"You could join us for a drink." Hermione offered mildly.

"I really couldn't, little love. For obvious reasons and also just because I left Draco with Bella and I need to get home and make sure I still have a son. Or a sister." Narcissa frowned a little at the idea that Draco and Bella could damage one another.

"Makes sense. Thank you for tonight. You were marvellous." Hermione smiled sincerely looking up at the taller woman who pulled her closer.

"Thank you, little love. You were a fantastic lover." Narcissa hummed before dipping her head and kissing Hermione, the little witch reached up and cupped Narcissa's cheek as she returned it.

"Stay safe wont you?" Hermione spoke softly when they pulled apart and blinked up at Narcissa.

"I will. And so will you. I am sure having your wand snapped wont hold you back." Narcissa smiled as she and Hermione stepped apart.

"You can bet your fine bum it wont." Hermione grinned and Narcissa chuckled.

"Farewell, Hermione." Narcissa smiled and turned for the door.

"Farewell, Narcissa." Hermione returned watching her go before practically dancing over to the booth.

Tonks and Remus were still staring shocked at the little brunette. For Tonks it had been surprising enough she had slept with Fleur but Narcissa Malfoy was so out there. Remus on the other hand was torn between shock that Hermione chose to sleep with Madame Malfoy at all and the fact that Narcissa, who had a son only a year younger than Hermione, would sleep with a not yet 16 year old. Of course Hermione simply slid into the booth and picked up the third drink and took a sip.

"Hermione..." Tonks started only to stop not sure what to say.

"Calm down would you." Hermione chuckled at the two which seemed to jolt Remus out of his shock.

"Hermione! You shagged the enemy." Remus scolded a little harshly.

"No. I shagged an attractive woman. Narcissa Malfoy isnt my enemy. Her husband is." Hermione took another larger swallow of the cocktail, for having that strong alcohol taste it was still a pretty good drink.

"She could tell the death-eaters anything you just told her!" Remus argued becoming angry.

"Sod off, Remus. Do you take me for a fool? I wouldnt do Voldemort or his deranged followers any favours. Besides, we didnt do much talking." Hermione stated a little coldly.

"She could tell them anything you did say though. Even something little." Remus reasoned with a scowl.

"Damnit. I didnt bloody say anything that Snake-face doesnt already know. Do not insult me Remus." Hermione snarled out becoming rather pissed off.

"How do we know she wasnt imperiused." Remus turned to Tonks who looked surprised this argument had even started. Hermione how ever wasnt about to sit there and listen to this crap.

"I'm out. I'll find my own way home." Hermione spit out downing her drink and leaving the booth.

How dare he. How dare anyone accuse her of being foolish enough to get imperiused. They couldnt possibly accept that Hermione chose to go with Narcissa, chose to sleep with her. Narcissa was a lonely, unhappy house-wife in a bad situation. Hermione was borderline afraid to sleep and barely holding it together yet they want to accuse her of being stupid enough to be cursed.

"Hey, let me take you home, little babe. I'll talk to Remus." Tonks had had to jog to catch up with her.

"Fine. I wasnt cursed." Hermione pouted and Tonks grinned.

"I know. We may not get along, but she is my Aunty. Besides it was Bella that got all the crazy." Tonks placed her arm around Hermione's waist and guided her down an alley.

"The only time she pulled her wand was to apparate us to and from the Cauldron." Hermione mumbled and Tonks kissed her cheek. They apparated before Tonks responded.

"I'll talk to him, promise. I'll see you tomorrow night, little babe." Tonks smiled reassuringly.

Hermione watched as the Auror apparated away and then went into the house. Surprisingly, Sirius was still up, he had come down in a shirt and loose boxers to get a drink and was just heading back up when he saw Hermione come in. Smiling until he saw the look on her face her offered to open a bottle of wine. Hermione smiled and accepted, it was good wine and she usually had rather enjoyable conversation with Sirius.

"So was it anyone I know this time?" Sirius smirked after a while.

"Actually yes, it as Narcissa." Hermione sighed out the confession.

"Well... why do you sound so upset? Was she awful?" Sirius asked with a frown, this was surprising but he knew his cousin was human too.

"Remus was there and obviously when she took me back to the bar he realised who i'd been with and then got all pissy about 'sleeping with the enemy' and was worried i'd been Imperiused. It was insulting and I dont have it in me to put up with his neurotic crap." Hermione finished her glass, her head was spinning a bit.

"Well I suppose he kind of has a point. But at the same time I think he forgets that youre a beautiful young woman and Cissa is only human. That and it's obvious that Lucius probably hasnt touched her in years and really I cant blame her for going out and find some fun for herself. Did you say anything about what its going on with this side of things?" Sirius reasoned kindly and Hermione smiled.

"See, you get it. She's lonely and doesnt have an issue with blood purity like her sister and husband do. And no we didnt do much talking but she only asked me about what had happened. She knew something had but didnt know what it was." Hermione explained with a shrug.

"She never asked about any of this? Or whats going on on this side of things?" Sirius asked refilling their glasses and getting more comfortable.

"No, actually she suggested we not talk about it because its too easy for Bellatrix to catch her unawares." Hermione took another sip.

"She isnt wrong. Bella is an amazing Legilimens. Nearly as good as Snivellus I suspect." Hermioned nodded assuming this was fact.

"She did take one thing..." Hermione started sipping her wine.

"What's that?" Sirius inquires with interest.

"My knickers." Sirius barked out a laugh and Hermione smirked.

"At this rate you will need to go panty shopping before the end of the month." Sirius chuckled only for Hermione to snort.

"You forget that the Weasley's arrive in the morning." Hermione reminded and Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"You're right. For a blissful moment I did forget." Sirius sighs softly.

"Dont worry, you still have me. How ever I need to go to bed. Cissy wore me out." Hermione smirked and Sirius actually lifted his hand for a highfive.

They finished their glasses in a few hefty swallows and then headed up to their beds. Hermione didnt even pick up a book, she instead flopped down onto the bed and promptly passed out. The dreams didnt come when she was drunk but she wasnt stupid enough to think that that would solve her problems. Drinking was never the answer, how ever she was very ok with it when it was for fun and not more than twice a week, though she imagined that would slow down after tomorrow.

She slept deep and well into the morning before waking up with only a mild headache. She got up, drank the glass of water she usually kept beside her bed, and then headed for the shower. She dressed in jean shorts and a tank as she had been every day so far, it was cooler than the heavier clothes most wizarding folk war and though London summers werent hot in the extreme, Hermione hated getting overly hot.

Once dressed she made her way downstairs to see Sirius was making breakfast. Like usual she fell into step and helped get it done quicker so they could eat sooner. They always chatted happily and today was no different. Their home hadnt been over crowded yet so things were still easy with them though they were aware that Molly would be overly opinionated. They had even gone so far as to put up a bet on what accusation Molly would make first.

Sirius bet 10 galleons that he didnt have that she would insinuate that he had some how managed to convince Hermione to be a live in lover and that she would call him a lecherous old man who should be put back in Azkaban. Of course Hermione gave the woman a little more credit and took the bet saying Molly would instantly start mothering her and assume that something happened at home.

Of course Hermione voiced that her biggest worry was being overwhelmed, mostly by Ron who had a hard time taking a hint. She also didnt want to have to tell her story more than once which Sirius assured her that she wouldnt have to. They were still sitting and talking when the front door opened shortly before lunch. Remus and Tonks let themselves in and moved into the kitchen where Sirius and Hermione were drinking a glass of Orange Juice.

Remus had pulled Hermione aside and apologised explaining that he had stepped out of line and it was none of his business who or what Hermione did. She laughed and sat back down after calling him a dolt at which point he chuckled and agreed he was one. She explained that she would never compromise what they are working for regardless of who she sleeps with and that she needed to forget.

At that point they decided to split up what was left of the wine from the night before each of them having a half glass. They chatted happily from then on, talking about plans for the summer, Sirius made the odd comment that they were telling Hermione more than Molly would like her to know. They all rolled their eyes but continued discussing things anyways, Hermione was glad because it meant Remus did trust her. They were still talking when the front door opened again.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Weasley's plus Dumbles, Min and Sev. No Snape bashing, we all know he is really a good guy anyway right. Mild Ron bashing but unlike my usual fics there isnt a lot of bashing of anyone in later chapters. Angst sure, but bashing no.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione sat up straight in her seat as many voices could be heard coming along the hall. Tonks was sitting beside her and draped and arm around the little witch. They all sat looking towards the doorway. When Dumbledor walked into the room he was looking back over his shoulder talking to Arthur Weasley. It was only when the entire clan was in the room that Dumbledor turned to see exactly who was in the room.

Never in all their years had the four people in front of Albus Dumbledor seen the man look even remotely surprised. His usually content blue eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed before he cleared his throat. The people standing behind him peered around him equally shocked to see Hermione Granger already at Grimmauld Place and sitting content under Tonks' arm beside Sirius.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledor queried and the brunette in question frowned.

"Who else?" Hermione asked seriously.

"But... you were expelled?" Albus stated dumbly.

"And my wand was snapped." Hermione retorted standing up and gathering the four wine glasses from her friends.

"I'm not sure I understand." Albus frowns, the red-heads behind him looked confused.

"No one could find you." Albus stated after a moment.

"Sure they could. Andy did, and Draco and Narcissa. Tonks found me the very first day. Even Fleur found me. Who was looking Albus?" Hermione knew she was getting snide but she couldn't handle it. The man was supposed to know everything that went on with his students.

"Come on, little babe. Give the Professor a chance to explain." Tonks spoke softly moving over to stand beside her friend.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Professor." Hermione calmed considerably when Tonks slipped an arm around her waist.

"Hermione, can you tell me whats happened? I was only told that you were expelled for the use of underage magic but when I went to your home two days ago it was empty and for sale." Dumbledor explained apologetically.

"Is there any chance we can wait until Minerva and Severus are here? She doesnt want to have to keep explaining over and over." Sirius spoke up then and reluctantly the older man nodded.

The Weasley's all moved then greeting Sirius, Tonks and Remus while the youngest four Weasley's converged on Hermione. They hugged her and asked how she had been, her answer was vague but they were too excited to notice. When she asked how they had been they explained what they had been doing. The twins working on their taffy's and other sweets to help students skeave off school. Ginny and Ron hadnt been up to us much but did practice flying a lot, when they werent fighting.

"Is this a real tattoo?" George asked suddenly.

"What?" Molly spoke up suddenly looking over at the children.

"Oh yeah. It's great isnt it?" Hermione smiled and held her arm out showing off her vine and dragon sleeve.

"Why would you mutilate your body like that?" Ron asked frowning at the brunette.

"Mutilate? Ron, it's art." Hermione stated with a scowl.

It was at this point that Ginny noticed the bruise on Hermione's neck and a grin spread across her lips. She also chose that moment, while everyone was focussed on her yet again, to speak up about it. Bouncing excitedly she practically shouted, there was not a chance that those present didnt hear her.

"Is that a love-bite?" Ginny spoke loudly.

"Of course not. It's Hermione, who would be snogging her?" Ronald laughed as if it was all some joke.

"You'd be surprised. I need to use the bathroom." Hermione spoke up mostly just addressing Tonks and Sirius before leaving the kitchen.

Without waiting for a response she headed up the stairs to the second floor and headed straight for the bathroom. She didnt actually have to use the loo but did anyway before going on up to her room. There was no way she had the patience to deal with Ron's snide comments. The worst part was that he didnt even know he was being a complete arse.

When Hermione made it to her room, a room she knew she would have to share with Ginny from now on, she lay down on her back and stared at the ceiling. She was still laying there like that when the door creaked open and Tonks invited herself in. The older witch walked over and lay beside the little witch wrapping an arm over her gently. They lay there like that for a few moments until Tonks leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Dont be upset, little babe. Ron doesnt know any better. He's only 15 this year, youre 16 in weeks and we all know boys are developmentally challenged." Tonks pointed out in her usually bright manner. It worked and Hermione smirked.

"I think he is going to be behind the curve the rest of his life." Hermione grumbled though she wasnt feeling nearly as bad now.

"Pretty sure he was born behind it. Dont worry about him. Minerva and Severus are here." Tonks informed casually.

"Suppose I best put my big girl pants back on then." Hermione rolled right into Tonks who laughed when legs and arms were wrapped around her.

"You'll be right." Tonks stood with Hermione still clinging too her and simply apparated them both to the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

In the twenty minutes that Hermione had been in the bedroom Molly had gotten her children calmed down and started on Lunch. Severus and Minerva had arrived together from Hogwarts only a couple of mintues before Tonks had come upstairs. Everyone was settled at the table in the kitchen when Tonks appeared with Hermione stuck to her. Hermione grumbled something about wanting some warning next time.

When she released the metamorph she sighed and let Tonks pull her down between herself and Remus. The table was silent, everyone looking at Hermione again and she sighed softly as she traced her vines. Severus regarded the young witch with a look of curiosity while Minerva looked like she might weep. Molly was still cooking but you could almost see her ear turn towards the table.

"I'll start for the start. Save your questions." Hermione spoke only slightly less than confidently. When they all nodded, most reluctantly, she continued.

"A couple of days into Summer holidays, it was early morning and I was asleep. I woke to screaming and ran downstairs. It was... it was horrible. There was so much blood and... Fenrir Greyback was there, he had torn my father to shreds, I assume while Lucius Malfoy held my mother." Hermione started, she stopped to clear her throat.

Severus Snapes eyes turned so dark with fury that Hermione swore she could feel it, she looked up to see him glaring at her. Well not at her, but for her, for her situation. Minerva and Molly both had tears in their eyes while Dumbledor listened intently, the rest of the Weasley's couldnt make eye contact.

"When I looked up from my dad, he had turned to look at me, all I saw was mum. Fenrir was... inside her, raping her while she bled to death from a gaping horrible wound in her throat. They were both looking at me, their kind sweet eyes were full of nothing but terror." Hermione blinked a couple of times and took a calming breath when Tonks hand rested on her knee.

"I, uh, pulled my wand and cast Incarcerous on Lucius but I was stupid and didnt remove his wand. He was kind of, stroking the flesh wand if you will. At that point Fenrir noticed be and just dropped my mother, I think they were both gone at that point but I couldnt be sure. They attacked me, I hit my head and bruised my shoulders but otherwise was mostly ok. Apparently though the trace alerted the ministry when I cast the Incarcerous. Aurors showed up, Greyback and Malfoy left and I passed out." Hermione lifted her hand and rubbed the back of her neck.

"When I woke up I was somewhere very cold and dark. Soon enough the screaming and banging let me know I was in Azkaban. That place is all kinds of horrible. Anyway, im not sure how long I was there but eventually they got me out, took me straight to the ministry. I got tried in my pyjama's." Hermione grinned ruefully.

"Anyway, I was called in and was charged with Underage magic and use of magic in front of muggles. It didnt matter that I was trying to defend myself or that those muggles were dead or even parents of a witch. My 'fair' trial ended in my expullsion and having my wand snapped. Orphaned and without magic and just sent me on my way. Tonks found me sitting in the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione finished and Tonks squeezed her thigh.

"How did Miss Tonks find out?" Severus asked curiously.

"Sheer dumb luck actually. I just happened to be walking past a desk when I looked at the file on it. It was Hermione's. I knew her from talking to Remus and Sirius so I went looking for her. I just got lucky that she was in the Cauldron." Tonks explained mildly.

"Well then what happened? How did she end up like this?" Molly gestured the sleeve.

"Nym made a suggestion that I could have very well of said no too Molly." Hermione defeneded her friend when she saw the mother cast a look at Tonks.

"How can you make such a choice? How will you ever expect to marry and have children with that?" Molly clearly didnt approve.

"Molly surely you can see the symbolism." Severus drawled, the Weasley clan plus Minerva and Albus all looked at him with a frown before looking at Hermione's tattoo.

"I dont think I get it." Minerva speaks up after a while.

"The young woman had her wand snapped. Vine and Dragon Heart-string I believe?" Severus spoke in his usual way as he looked at Hermione who actually smiled.

"Indeed. 50 points to Slytherin." Hermione smirked, she was surprised when Severus actually winked at her.

"That's all well and good, but its permanent. How do plan on convincing a man to love you?" Molly was ever the relentless one.

"I dont really plan to Molly. I prefer women and since making that realisation I havent exactly had trouble getting them into bed... or against toilet doors." Hermione bit out getting to her feet with a scowl on her face.

"I dont need you judging me, or telling what a mistake i've made. I've lost just about everything in the last week Molly. I'm taking control of my own life now." Hermione informed in a tone that brokered no arguments before turning and walking out of the room.

She promptly made her way back up to her room, jogging the last few steps to the bedroom before the build up became too much. She barely made it inside before her raw magic released with her anger, the lamps blow and the loose papers in the room went up into the air but she managed to calm herself down and get control. Taking a deep breath she focused on the lamp and thought, pictured, the workings of the Reparo spell. Satisfyingly enough the lamp magically repaired and Hermione could feel the magic in her chest.

* * *

 **Also these aren't strictly edited, i'm willing to admit that im quite lazy and i somehow broke my spell checker so i've really only been giving them a quick read through and fixing the most obvious mistakes so... Sorry. SF out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Excuse the errors, i haven't found a quick fix for my spell checker yet and i'm too lazy to fix it manually. I would love to know your opinions on this chapter though. I feel like this 'pairing' would play out quite similar to this if it actually happened but that may just be me.**

* * *

For the following few days the Weasley clan had given Hermione quite a bit of space, which she appreciated but it eventually got tiresome. Ginny would sleep in a bed, Hermiones had been duplicated, across from Hermiones. The first night Hermione had woken screaming, it had scared the hell out of Ginny but Sirius had rushed in and calmed her down. Hermione didn't go back to sleep but instead waited until Ginny was asleep again before sneaking out to shower and get dressed.

She would then spend her time downstairs in the kitchen where she would practice her wandless magic, for no more than an hour. Once done with practicing her magic, which was typically only, to start, concentrating on draw her magic to the fore and holding it. It was getting easier but it also tired her out fairly easily. She quickly realised why this was so hard to do and why people preferred a wand. A durable channel for someones magic made casting spells easier, made them require less effort and less thought.

Hermione was quickly learning that it would take a lot longer to truly master wandless magic than she first thought. It made sense that people like Dumbledor and Minerva still used wands, they had only mastered specific spells. Mastering everything taught at Hogwarts was going to be a serious challenge. A challenge Hermione was up to of course.

After practicing with her magic she would get some Orange Juice and sip it while sitting at the table, only when she was done and felt a little more revitalised would she stand and start work on breakfast. She didnt typically get too much done before Molly came down and they would work in silence only slightly less companionable than with Sirius. Of course the Animagus in question tried to avoid being alone with Hermione anymore as Molly would accuse him of being a lech.

Of course this thoroughly annoyed Hermione but late one evening while everyone else was asleep and she and Sirius had bumped into one another in the kitchen he had suggested that they just leave it as it was until the Weasley's headed back to the burrow. Hermione argued that that wouldnt be until after term started which was still almost two months away. Sirius had just laughed it off and offered to uncork a bottle of wine.

After that first night waking Ginny up with her screams she had concentrated her efforts on silencing the space around her bed. She had informed Sirius on one of the late night conversations they had had and he had been genuinely impressed. Ginny had cottoned on but hadnt said anything about it, in fact the Weasley's hardly spoke to her at all. Which was fine except it made her feel like a leper.

It was the Thursday night after the Weasley's had arrived and Hermione was laying on her bed on her stomach lazily reading about Herbology. Ginny was on her own bed reading through a quidditch book when she heaved a sigh and dropped the book. The red head turned towards Hermione and stared at her until the brunette looked up curiously. Ginny sucked in a deep breath to calm herself before finally speaking.

"So you're gay?" Hermione looked at her for a long minute until she nodded.

"How did you figure that out?" Ginny asked again and Hermione slowly sat herself up and face Ginny.

"Actually I figured it out because of Tonks." Hermione explained.

"Is that who gave you the love-bite? I thought she was with Professor Lupin." Ginny looked confused but Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, they are together. It wasnt Tonks. What I meant was, she treats me differently, you know. Tonks actually compliments my appearance and stuff like that, treats me like an adult. It just got me thinking, Viktor was nice but there was no physical attraction. With Tonks though, I mean she's stunning under those baggy clothes." Hermione explained taking on a dreamy look.

"What's it like? Kissing girls?" Ginny was all full of questions, not that Hermione really minded.

"Soft. Even when they're being forceful and dominant, they're still always just soft. And definitely no stubble. It's nice. I like it." Hermione grinned at Ginny who flushed faintly.

"Have you only kissed?" Ginny went even more red when she asked this.

"I'm not a virgin anymore if that's what youre asking." Hermione stated seriously. Ginny looked surprised.

"Who did you sleep with?" Ginny asked her surprise shining through on her tone.

"I dont think I want to brag about them Ginny. I'd rather not give their names." Hermione rubbed the back of her neck.

"Their? Theres more than one?" Ginny seemed impressed.

"Only two. Tonks was not one of them." Hermione chuckled and flopped back on her bed.

It was a little surprising when Ginny moved off of her bed and over to the brunettes bed. It was even more surprising when the red-head moved to straddle Hermiones tummy and look down at her. Hermione looked up at Ginny curiously, wondering what it was the girl was playing at. Ginny had flushed cheeks and was acting shifty.

"Would you have sex with me?" Ginny blurted out and Hermione frowned.

"No way." Hermione shook her head but Ginny looked determined.

"Why not?" Ginny asked petulantly.

"Because if your mother didn't kill me for shagging you, your bloody brothers will. It's a horrible idea. Besides, you're straight." Hermione spoke like it was obvious.

"Well, don't teenagers like to experiment? Isn't that the point of being a teenager?" Ginny reasoned seriously.

"Ginny, you're one of my best friends. I'm not having sex with you." Hermione chuckled and gently pushed Ginny off.

At this point Ginny harumphed and, mustering her courage, pulled her shirt off. Since she was going to bed she obviously wasnt wearing a bra. It also wasnt as though Hermione hadnt seen Ginny in the nude before. This time though Hermione knew something was different, the little witch was up to something. Before Ginny got on the bed she took a deep breath and shed her knickers and boxers as well.

Hermione got comfortable on her own bed, laying on her side looking at Ginny, and waited to see what was going to happen next. Her eyes widened and darkened slightly when Ginny propped herself against her pillows and began to palm her breasts. The red head rested there with her eyes closed and her lip between her teeth as she rolled her nipples, her legs bent and knees raised.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Hermione asked as said girls right hand began to slide down her abdomen, her destination clear.

"Well you wont shag me so I might as well shag myself." Ginny sighed out as she rubbed the inside of her thigh.

"You really want to lose your virginity to me?" Hermione was watching as fingers slid through a wet thatch of coarse red hair.

"Yes. I trust you." Ginny was circling her clit at this point.

Hermione stared for a long moment before sliding off the bed and moving over onto Ginny's. She waisted absolutely no time at all getting down on her stomach between Ginny's thighs. With her hand she pushed Ginny's fingers away and, sparing hardly a glance at Ginny, dipped her head and licked the slick folds without slipping between. Ginny gasped loudly and Hermione paused for only a moment to silence the space around the bed.

At that point Ginny tangled her fingers in Hermiones hair, the other hand still toying with her nipple, and moaned softly when Hermiones tongue circled her dripping opening. Hermione liked the way Ginny tasted, she wasn't as sweet as Fleur or Narcissa had been but she wasn't a sour taste by any means. Well not completely, they were all a little tangy but Hermione found that she loved it. It was practically mouth watering.

Ginny was quickly losing her mind and Hermione hadn't even come close to touching her little hard nub. The red-head hadnt expected this to feel so good, she had touched herself plenty since reaching puberty but it had never be this level of pleasurable. She was shockingly wet, she'd never been so wet and yet Hermione simply seemed to be lapping it up and taking it in her stride. Was that normal? Was it different when you're with a guy? Maybe she would ask Hermione later.

When Hermione finally did move up and suckle Ginny's clit the younger witch lost her mind almost completely. The sensation was incredible and Ginny bucked her hips so harshly that if Hermione hadnt been ready she may well have been thrown clear of the bed. Hermione also found herself very glad she had silenced the space around the bed because when Ginny came, she came screaming. She was also pulling Hermiones hair harshly.

When the red-head released her grip on Hermione's hair she sat up and discretely wiped her mouth and chin on Ginny's sheets. The naked witch was panting heavily and Hermione got up and got back onto her own bed laying back down facing Ginny. She watched as the younger witch calmed down entirely and she finally turned and looked at Hermione. Hermione gave a small smile when Ginny looked uncertain.

"What's on your mind Gin?" Hermione asked softly.

"Its just... what about you?" Ginny blushes, she wasnt exactly sure she could return the favor.

"I'm ok. Don't worry about it." Hermione smiled and didnt miss the relief in Ginny's eyes.

"That was really... i've never felt anything like that." Ginny spoke honestly and Hermione smiled cheekily.

"You know me Ginny. I'm good at everything I do." The brunette retorted playfully.

From that night on things started to become normal with the Weasley's again. After seeing Ginny so comfortable with Hermione again, the two girls going so far as to talk and laugh together like they once had, Molly had lightened up considerably. Ron was back to his usual self paling around with Hermione and the twins, who had only really been distant because they had been working on their project, didnt mind joking with her. By the end of the following week she was ready for some time out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Turns out for a while coming up Remus is going to be the subject of my ire. Bit of Remus bashing but it works out eventually and i hope this chapter explains the whole 'Hermione didn't take Ginny's virginity' because she didn't.**

 **Cheerio**

* * *

It was two weeks before the start of term and Hermione was going stark raving mad. Tonks had been busier than usual, not just with work as an Auror but also for the order. Getting time with her friend was hard and it was harder getting away from the Weasley's. Hermione and Ginny had easily fallen back into their friendship and Ginny hadn't asked for any kind of sexual favor since. Nor did she feel awkward and just not want to talk about it. It was comfortable again.

Hermione was just coming downstairs when Tonks came through the door looking rather ragged but otherwise fine. Hermione let out a delighted little noise and practically pranced to the young woman and threw her arms around her. Tonks chuckled and happily returned the hug even placing a kiss on Hermione's cheek. When they pulled back Hermione's eyes were shining and Tonks looked happy just to see her.

"Why can't Remus be this happy to see me." Tonks mumbled leaning into Hermione again who suddenly became concerned at how down trodden Tonks was.

"Something happen?" Hermione asks softly holding the taller witch to her.

"He's just so hot and cold. Probably the worst bit is that he is willing to take me to bed but in the morning he gets all distant again. I know he wants me. Its just so wearisome." Hermione rubs her friends back.

"It sounds like you need a night out with your best girl." Hermione finally suggests trying not to sound hopeful.

"Need a night out, little babe?" Tonks chuckled at her fondly.

"Yes. So bad. So so bad." Hermione knew she sounded like she was begging but she knew Tonks wouldn't really mind.

"What do you want to do?" Tonks asked smiling at the little witch.

"Anything." Hermione retorts immediately.

"Want to get your nipple pierced with me?" Tonks suggested not sure Hermione would be ok with that. A belly button piercing was one thing.

"Can we go out and eat or get a drink after?" Hermione asked seriously, she would do anything to get out of this place for a while.

"Take me with you. I'll get mine done too." Sirius begged as he approached the two.

"Cous, I would but you know I can't." Tonks gave him an apologetic look that was matched by Hermione's.

"I know... Well if you two are going its probably best you go now before Molly catches wind of this plan. And dont mention the piercings at Dinner." Sirius encourages the girls to leave while looking over his shoulder.

"Thanks Sirius." Hermione smiles hugging him before dragging Tonks back to the door. She stopped long enough to smirk and wandlessly summoned her coin purse and handing it to Tonks who looked as impressed as Sirius was.

Tonks grinned and pulled Hermione out onto the front step and aparated them away into an alley near the parlor. Taking Hermione's hand she lead them to the parlor, Hermione was just glad to be out of the house. She would have agreed to base jumping so long as this was the result. Being with Tonks, who she hadnt seen much of at all the last few weeks, was just what she needed.

When they made it to the parlor they walk in and Tonks dinged the bell constantly until Hermione smacked her on the hand and took the bell away from her. The Metamorph was pouting at Hermione when Randal came in and grinned happily at them. The greeting was one that involved hugs and excited 'hellos' before they were taken into the back. Derrek was just finishing a young muggle mans tattoo, he was getting a celtic knot on his shoulder.

"Hey ladies. What are you two up to? Still corrupting Hermione?" Derrek asked once the man was done and gone, satisfied with the work he had done.

"Corrupting? This little caterpillar was a butterfly just waiting to come out. We've come to get some piercings." Tonks said proudly, the two women were still holding hands contently.

"What are you thinking? Lips? Nose? Brow?" Randal asked already getting some gear ready.

"Nipples." Hermione chimed grinning at the two who looked surprised before looking like it was Christmas morning.

"I love you ladies!" Hermione chuckled at the brothers exclaiming in unison.

"So one each?" Derrek asks excitedly.

"Both?" Hermione looks up at Tonks who looks a little apprehensive.

"I'll do both if you go first." The Metamorph reasons hopefully.

"And that's why you never got sorted into Gryffindor." Hermione teases earning herself a smack on the arm.

"Looks like im up, guys." Hermione grins happily.

Tonks watches as the little brunette confidently removes her shirt and bra when prompted to do so by Randal. The Metamorph couldnt help but admire Hermione, and not just her confidence though that was a thing in itself. The little brunette had lost her parents and her place in the wizarding world because of the act of two scum bags. Tonks wondered a little bit if the brunette was still having bad dreams or not.

Derrek and Randal gleefully took a side and got to work. Hermione tried really hard not to wince when the local anaesthetic was used, Lidocaine injected directly into the nipple really wasnt on the top of Hermiones favourite feelings. From there things went pretty well, she didnt feel a thing as her dark pink nipples were clamped and then pierced. She had watched Tonks as she got them done, she wondered what the Metamorph was thinking about as she was wearing such a serious look of contemplation.

"Your turn, gorgeous." Hermione chuckles when Tonks blinks and looks up at her, she had been staring right at the little brunette but was so out of it she didnt even notice she put her bra and shirt back on. Hermione had chosen Gold barbels with tear drop cut red gems on a chain. Tonks had picked black titanium barbels with black chain holding a yellow tear drop cut gem. House colors for both.

Hermione noticed easily that Tonks was considerably more hesitant than she had been, not that she was sure why. Tonks had an incredible body why wouldnt she want to flaunt that. Frowning Hermione sat at the end of the seat Tonks had been in a moment ago. Hermione looked at the metamorph and tilted her head.

"Do you want me to sit out in the front? Is the gay thing a problem?" Hermione asked when Tonks seemed like she wouldnt take her bra off.

"No! You know that doesnt both me at all. Um its just... what if Remus gets mad." Tonks mumbles blushing.

"Hm, yeah i'd like to pretend I didnt hear that. I get you're in love with the guy, babe, but you can't do that, this is your body not his." Hermione scolds the woman seriously and Tonks looks down.

"You're right. I'm being stupid." Tonks says apologetically.

"Yeah. But I love you anyway. Now get your gear off and get your fine bum in the seat. The boys dont have all night." Hermione grins and Tonks chuckles taking her bra off.

Hermione sat in her seat, legs folded under her and watched. Tonks looked like she might have cried when she had the Lidocaine injected into her flesh but she breathed through it. The violet eyes closed while it was done and Hermione smiled. Tonks didnt even realise it was over when it was, the boys chuckled softly and had to poke her. The metamorph sat up looking startled and then looked down at her new piercings. Hermione laughed as Tonks went to touch them and the boys slapped her hands away scolding her for touching them with dirty fingers.

They were given the complete rundown of keeping them clean and trying to prevent any potential infections that may happen in the future. They remained and just caught up with the brothers for a little while before Hermione's stomach started to growl loudly. Tonks teased her before they were both ushered out of the parlor again without having to pay for the services. They were both extremely grateful of that though they also both silently vowed to pay the men back at a later date.

"So, muggle or magical for food?" Tonks asks watching Hermione contemplate this for a moment.

"Hm, muggle? I feel like a big greasy burger and chips. I'd even drink beer if I have to." Hermione rubbed her tummy.

"Well I dont like beer so I wont make you drink it. I can definitely do a burger and chips though. I know just the pub for it." Tonks grins and quickens her step. They walk the 5 blocks it takes to find the place.

When they got to the pub they went in and found a table. Tonks went to the bar and ordered two long island ice teas and two orders of the house burger and chips. Hermione waited as the Metamorph waited for the drinks before returning to the table. She shifted slightly in her seat, the feeling was returning to her areolas. When Tonks haned her her drinks she smiled when she took it and had a sip, it was nice.

"So the Weasley's don't seem to be tip toeing around you anymore." Tonks starts conversationally.

"Got Gin to thank for that." Hermione spoke after another sip of tea.

"Oh?" Tonks sounds curious and Hermione shrugs.

"She finally sucked up the courage to talk to me. Mostly about being gay. She asked me to have sex with her." Hermione explained with a half smirk.

"You had sex with her? Isnt she a virgin?" Tonks frowned completely confused at this point.

"Yup and she has boyfriend. Michael Cormer. It was kind of sexy honestly." Hermione had a full on grin now that she could see the eager curiosity in Tonks eyes.

"Well don't keep me in suspense. How did it happen?" Tonks urged her young friend.

Usually Hermione wouldnt be ok with talking about this kind of thing with people but, like everything else so far, it was just so easy with Tonks. There was no judgement from the Metamorph instead she was an equal and Tonks was just as giving with her. They made the best of friends easily, dispite the age gap between them.

"We were in the room a few weeks ago, reading. She started talking and was asking me questions, its Ginny so I was honest. She asked me to have sex with her." Hermione begins the explanation only stopping to take a drink.

"And you said yes?" Tonks asked eagerly. "

"No. I said no. She is straight and a virgin." Hermione chuckled at the frown on Tonks' face, she was obviously trying to figure it out.

"Then what happened?" The metamorph took a sip of her own drink then.

"Well I had laid back on the bed and Ginny came over and straddled me, begged me to shag her and I said no. So... and this was the sexy bit, she climbed off and got undressed and got back on her bed." Hermione grins seeing the eagerness in Tonks eyes.

"She didn't! Then what?" Hermione giggled and took another sip just to draw it out.

"She started touching herself right there in front of me. So I asked her what she was doing and she said, and I quote, 'If you wont shag me I will just shag myself'." Hermione was trying not to chuckle at the look of awe on Tonks' face.

"So what did you do?" Tonks took another long drink of her tea.

"I went over and ate her out. No penetration, I didnt want to take that from her since she was just curious. Then I got back into bed." Hermione shrugged and Tonks grinned an almost proud look on her face.

"You are a shocker, little babe. You're so carefree, gave your own virginity to Fleur against a toilet door yet you didn't take Ginny's out of respect for your friend." Tonks shook her head like she couldnt understand.

"Well I mean, she is straight. She was just curious. I don't want her to regret giving that to me when she isn't actually into women. With me and Fleur it was different, I am into women and she is Fleur." Hermione grinned and Tonks laughed.

"Yeah she is. Damn those are some good genetics right?" Tonks' tone is highly appreciative.

"Absolutely." Hermione hummed thinking of her first time with a fond smile.

"The fact you've been with Aunt Narcissa though... bloody hell." Tonks didn't know whether to be impressed or disturbed or what.

"Oh gods. That was so hot though. She is... that pig she is married too doesn't even know what a treasure he has." Hermione scowls at the thought of Lucius not appreciating his wife.

"Yeah but to be fair, she could do so much better. Pure-blood hype has ruined the Black family." Tonks shook her head in disappointment.

"Pure-blood extremism you mean. The Weasley's are at least happy with what they have. Cissy and Bellatrix were married off and are just angry and or crazy. Andy married for love and look how happy she is." Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"No kidding. Bloody bollocks if you ask me." Tonks sighed heavily a moment before their orders were brought to them.

From there they ate and talked catching up of what was going on, Hermione didnt have much to tell but explained that she was getting a lot better at her wandless magic. Tonks had only been working and doing the odd job for the Order otherwise her news all revolved around Remus. The brunette quickly learning just how annoying the man could be as Tonks explained just how hot and cold he was. When Tonks confessed to feeling used as Remus was most cold after they would have sex, a situation that didnt occur often, Hermione got rather upset on her behalf and suggested they get more drinks.


	13. Chapter 13

**So here you go, i will probably be doing daily updates from here on out. I will also be working on Veela's lioness soon but i don't know how long i will be making that fic so here is your warning.**

 **Foxen**

* * *

When Hermione and Tonks made it back to Grimmauld they were completely trashed. They giggled and snickered through the front door, using each other as support just to walk. Hermione was giggling about something that made no sense which just made Tonks giggle even harder. How they made it up to the third floor no one could work out but they did. Sirius was awake and Snape was at the house when they got home, the two girls were too drunk to notice the rare grin on Severus' face, he was rather amused at the sight.

When they got upstairs they beelined for the room Tonks used, lucky for the Auror she got a room for herself. Collapsing on the bed they continued to giggle and chuckle and rambled about things that made no sense. They eventually ended up tangled at the legs holding each other as they continued to laugh at basically nothing. They wouldn't know who fell asleep first but given the amount of alcohol and the late hour there was no chance of them staying awake.

"Nymphadora! Come on get up, I..." Remus's voice trailed off when he saw the too clearly hung over witches on the bed.

Tonks was on her back with Hermione beside her on her side. The little brunette had her head on Tonks shoulder and her left hand under the Metamorphs shirt, her fingers lightly resting against the front of Tonks' bra. The Metamorph had her hand curled low around Hermione's hip the tips of her fingers tucked into the top of Hermione's shorts.

Remus swallowed and tried not to let his jealousy flare, he knew that Tonks and Hermione were close but he had to admit to himself that he didn't like what he was seeing. Some little witch was touching the woman he was in love with and Tonks was touching her back. Of course the logical mind pointed out that they were only friends and that the touches werent that intimate or really even intentional.

"Ladies!" He barked out loudly startling both witches awake.

"Oh gods... I don't know what feels worse right now." Hermione groaned an only turned her head to press her face against Tonks shoulder.

"No kidding, little babe." Tonks gently put her head back on the pillow she had jerked up off of when Remus spoke.

"You're going to have to suck it up Nymphadora, we need to go and get Harry from his Aunt and Uncles." Remus spoke again.

"Harry? What? Why?" Hermione asked sitting up suddenly her hand that had been up Tonks shirt now rubbing her own face.

"Something has happened, he has a court date in the morning that I am sure they are expecting him to miss it and there for not be able to dispute the accusations against him." Remus explained as briefly as he could. Tonks got out of the bed in the clothes she had had on the night before.

The metamorph, completely oblivious to her boyfriends? Feelings on the matter turned and pressed a little kiss to Hermiones forehead.

"See you later, little babe." Tonks chimed before trotting off after Remus who had witnessed the little peck and turned to leave.

Instead of staying in bed like her throbbing head wanted, Hermione got up and went and took a long how shower. Her nipples were sore but she couldnt help but admire the piercings. She hadnt ever thought of getting them done but now they were done she didn't regret it for a minute, they made her feel rather sexy. When her shower was done she dressed in a bra and panty set and some jeans and slim fit tee.

By the time she got downstairs she had learned that it was after lunch, which wasn't overly surprising as she and Tonks had gotten in late. She made a small jam sandwich and sat at the table eating it. It wasn't long before Ginny and Ron plus the twins came downstairs and sat with her. They chatted lightly and waited. Though thankfully for not too long.

When the front door opened they looked towards the hall and waited with bated breath. Finally Harry came in and Ron and Ginny were two of the first to greet him cheerily. Hermione came third and practically ploughed into the poor guy. She hissed softly at the sudden pain of her breasts but it was manageable. She didn't really want to let on to the other that she and Tonks had gotten them pierced.

"Harry! It's so good to see you." Hermione breathed out happily as he returned the hug.

"And you. All of you. What's going on here?" Harry asked looking around.

"We're not allowed to say. Dumbledor's orders. But look." Hermione spoke flatly and pointed behind her best friend to his Godfather who had just walked in.

They all watched smiling as Harry and Sirius embraced, Harry looked nothing but relieved and Sirius happy to have his Godson where he knew his was safe. As this was happening Tonks walked over to Hermione and leaned on the little witch with a soft groan. Hermione looked up at the witch and smirked.

"Go take a sit, I will get you some water." Hermione chuckled and Tonks did as she was told. Remus moved to join her.

"You seem a bit more than hung over." Remus points out gently.

"I am. I'll tell you later." Tonks mumbled and accepted the drink from Hermione when she returned.

From there they all caught up with Harry, people kindly avoiding the topic of Hermione and her expulsion. When everything had wound down and dinner had been eaten, Harry had gotten done being angry at everyone, the three friends headed upstairs. They were parked on the bed that had been doubled for Harry and the green-eyed boy finally looked at Hermione with a tilt to his head, his eyes shining curiously.

"Hermione, do I have to ask?" Harry started and it made Hermione smile.

"Long version or short?" Hermione asked just as Harry yawned.

"Short, apparently." Ron and Hermione chuckled together.

"Sorry. Been a bit stressful." Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Understandable. Short version. My parents were murdered by death-eaters, when I tried to defend myself my trace was triggered. Aurors showed up and saved my life. I was put in Azkaban for a day and a half. Put on trial and expelled, they snapped my wand." Hermione explained in brief.

"Thats what this is then?" Harry asked touching Hermione's sleeve.

"You know you're one of the only people I haven't had to explain it to." Hermione smiled at her best friend.

They shared a smile before catching up with everything else, Ron and Hermione had similar stories and Harry explained what had happened with the dementor before they finally slipped into comfortable conversation about what nefarious deeds they would be hindering in a couple of weeks. Hermione refrained from pointing out that she wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts, instead she let them have their fantasy.

"Why don't you just buy a new wand?" Ron asked when there had been a lull in conversation.

"Because i've been expelled Ron, and my wand snapped. Even if I did buy another wand I wouldnt be able to use it until my trace is gone and even then I would be fair regularly monitored. Why do you think Hagrid had his wand hidden in the umbrella?" Hermione pointed out reasonably and Ron blushed a little.

"You're right, as usual. Sorry." Ron mumbled.

"No its ok. Besides... I don't need a wand." Hermione smirked finally confessing to her two best boys.

"You don't?" Harry asked confused and Hermione's smirk morphed into a grin. She wandlessly, and wordlessly, summoned Harry's Broom Maintenance kit right out of his trunk and into her hand.

"You can do non-verbal wandless magic?" Ron looked like he might faint.

"Yes. I've only gotten the hang of a silencing spell and summoning. I accidentally hexed Tonks once." Hermione explained smiling and handing the kit to Harry.

"How did you figure it out? I've only ever seen McGonagall do Wandless magic and that was really only her Animagus transformation. Well and Dumbledor too I guess." Harry said in complete wonder.

"Well its like when you're young and you don't know what you're doing and you do accidental magic. Its just that now I can feel my magic and I just need to learn to channel it different now I don't have a magic wand to do all the work for me." Hermione explained as best she could.

"It's not very easy and takes a lot of concentration unless you've completely mastered the spell." Hermione added before either of the boys could speak.

"Its still bloody brilliant." Ron grinned at the brunette happily.

"Yeah it is. Nothing can keep you down can it?" Harry looked proudly at his friend.

"Nope. Not when I plan to exact my revenge on Lucius and Fenrir." Hermione informed seriously.

The conversation turned again, this time talking about wandless magic before talking about what devious things Draco could be up to. Hermione didn't really like the Malfoy heir but she certainly didn't think he was as devious as the boys did. After all for as much of Lucius that were was in him there was also the same amount of Narcissa and as cold as the ice queen seemed she could be warmth and affection as well. Hermione actually found herself hoping Draco survive the coming war, as much for his own sake as for his mothers.

When Harry seemed to be getting tired the boys decided to head off to sleep so Hermione excused herself and went downstairs. Sirius was in the kitchen drinking some fire whiskey that Remus had bought for him. When the animagus saw her he smiled and got a second glass and poured her a couple fingers of the burning liquid. Hermione smiled and sat down across from him and took a small swallow of the liquid.

"You'd be a terrible dad." Hermione speaks up after a moment and Sirius dons a playfully indignant expression.

"I would be the greatest." Sirius said in mock arrogance.

"Yes, I can just imagine little drunk two year olds." Hermione teased and Sirius poked his tongue out.

"How are the nips?" Sirius inquired changing the subject.

"Sore but they don't feel nearly as bad as they did when I got up this morning." Hermione supplied honestly.

"Did it hurt getting them done? Its a very muggle thing isn't it?" Sirius asked curiously.

"They numb the nipple with a muggle medicine so you don't feel the piercing. The injection hurt like a bitch though. I'm not so sure its a muggle thing, but humans have been body modding for centuries. Tattoos and piercings. Tribes would scar one another for different reasons. I imagine there have been plenty of witches and wizards to do these kinds of things too." Hermione shrugged not entirely sure and took another sip of the whiskey.

"I suppose so." Sirius also took another larger sip of his own beverage.

"How come you're up out here drinking alone anyway?" Hermione inquired.

"Worried about Harry, what if they do to him what they did to you?" Sirius muttered.

"They wont. He's the boy who lived. And if they did, then he would just have to stay here with us and we can teach him how to be a rebel." Hermione smiled at the man.

"Well I can't say he needs to be taught to be a rebel. He's a good boy Harry, just got stuck with a bad story." Sirius rubbed his face.

"Yeah he did, but he's a good boy. He knows how to appreciate things and not take them for granted. He's very level headed." Hermione pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah... yeah it will be fine. I might go get some sleep. Do try to get some sleep yeah?" Sirius stood and refilled Hermione's glass before putting the whiskey away.

"Yeah. I'll try. Night Snuffles." Hermione smiled at the man who then placed a kiss on her head before going upstairs.

The two had gotten quite close, Hermione saw the man a good friend, a brother even and Sirius returned the sentiment. Now it was rare that Sirius would go to bed without saying good night and he would typically either give a gently squeeze to her arm or a kiss to the top of the head before leaving. Of course since Molly had shown up the touches and kisses had diminished in frequency but still happened often enough.

Though she said she would go to bed and try to get some sleep Hermione wasn't sure if she would be able too. She was well enough rested from the night before, sleeping beside Tonks always seemed to leave Hermione well rested. Instead she sat with her glass of fire whiskey for a while before drifting upstairs in the early morning. She lay down and read a book instead of going to sleep and was up the next morning before Arthur was to leave with Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hehe... number 4 for Hermione?**

 **Let me know what you think, yeah?**

* * *

Hermione had bid Harry good lucky but aside from herself the adults were the only ones up in time to see the boy off. When she was gone Hermione and Molly made breakfast for the others while Sirius and Remus and Tonks sat around the table talking companionably. Eventually the others came down and they all ate making sure to leave a plate of food for Harry and Arthur. It was a few hours before the two came home.

Arthur was beaming but Harry looked rather bemused and Hermione tilted her head. The two were lead into the kitchen where everyone gathered around. Molly insisted that the two eat before telling what happened and so they did because lets face it, you dont go against Molly Weasley trying to feed people. Only when they were done and their dishes were set to magically begin washing themselves did the two open their mouths.

"So we obviously got there just in time. Harry was taken in and questioned. Then a squib that knows Dumbledor was questioned, Mrs Figg. Anyway it seemed like they were still going to rule against Harry when Dumbledor swooped in and saved the day." Arthur beamed happily and Harry was smiling now.

"He really saved my arse. I get to go back to Hogwarts." Harry spoke happily.

Hermione tried, she really really tried not let it get to her. She loved Harry, she really did, but this was too hard. She was even happy for him, that he got to go back to school with all his friends and forget the shitty things that happened during the summer. But she couldn't deal with it, how happy they all were that things had worked out for him.

Where had her defence been when her parents were brutally murdered? Where had be they been when she was locked in Azkaban for simply trying to defend herself and her dying parents? Where were they when she was being questioned in front of the Wizengamot? They didn't know but they should have. Voldemort was back and they all knew that, along with Harry, mudbloods were the target.

She stood, in all the exclamation and congratulation and happy exuberance, and the room instantly quieted. Hermione felt oddly satisfied with the shame that flood each of their faces and revelled in it for a moment before turning and leaving the room. She headed straight for and out of the front door and down onto the street. She could hear footsteps behind her and knew without looking that it was Tonks.

"Little babe, wait up." Tonks called jogging up beside Hermione.

"So, we were kind of insensitive." Tonks starts and Hermione stops.

"Yep. Doesn't matter. Its good, fantastic even. You want to get a drink?" Hermione asked shortly.

"I uh... Remus has been... really kind of um..." Tonks flushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Spit it out Tonks." Hermione huffed a frown on her face.

"Well he's kind of jealous, of our friendship. He wants me to stop uh... going out with you." Hermione's frown turned to a scowl.

"Can you at least drop me off at the Cauldron?" Hermione asked flatly.

Tonks gave her a sad look but reached out and took the brunettes hand in her own. They disappeared only to reappear in a quiet corner or the wizarding pub. Hermione dropped Tonks hand and stepped away from the Metamorph. Tonks how ever stepped with her and grabbed Hermions wrist before she could walk away.

"Hermione... don't be mad at me." Tonks pleaded gently.

"I'm not Tonks, but i'm not in the mood for this. I get it ok. Just... go back to Remus." Hermione spoke a little more harshly than she intended and the hurt showed in violet eyes.

"Look, I get it. Remus means a lot to you. I don't want to come between the two of you so.. its ok." Hermione spoke more gently now and shrugged.

"I love you, you know." Tonks spoke apologetically.

"Yeah but you need to convince Remus that the love you have for me and the love you have for him are two different things." Hermione gave a small smile.

"I'm trying. What are you going to do?" Tonks asked gently.

"Don't know. Convince Tom to give me a drink or two. I'll find a way home don't worry. I just need... I need some time." Hermione rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

Tonks just nodded and let the little witch go before apparating away. Hermione turned to the bar and headed over taking a seat. Not only did Harry get off his charges with the help of friends but Remus saw fit to take Tonks from her. She liked Tonks but she wasnt in love with Tonks, she didn't think of Tonks as a potentially romantic partner. Dammit, she respected Remus and Tonks' relationship, she was just glad to have Tonks as a friend and now what? Today had been a swift kick in the ovaries.

Tom casually moved over and handed Hermione a tumbler with fire whiskey in it, she smiled her thanks and pulled her coin purse, which she had taken to carrying with her, and handed the man a few galleons. He smiled at her and left her to her drink before going to serve someone else. Hermione picked up the tumbler and took a hefty gulp of the burning liquid.

"Well well well, I can honestly say I never expected to see you drinking fire whiskey in a place like this." A familiar voice sounded behind Hermione after several long minutes.

"Well when you feel like getting away from it, why not hit the pub." Hermione didnt turn but she smirked, she didn't expect to be so casually addressed by one of the Hogwarts staff.

"I suppose you would have enough to get away from but what's got today so special for you?" The silver haired woman sat on a stool beside Hermione and gestured for Tom to bring them two more drinks.

"Suppose you heard about Harry's trial?" Hermione asked turning to face Rolanda Hooch.

"Yeah. Heard about yours too a couple of weeks ago." Hermione nodded.

"Harry didn't get charged with anything. Albus showed up like a white knight and got him out of trouble and everyone was so happy. I was too you know. But fuck it, I didn't have a single soul on my side. I was almost killed, I watched my parents die, my mother while she was being raped, I was thrown in Azkaban for Merlin's sake! Not a fucking soul there to stop me from getting expelled, for defending my brutally murdered parents and trying to keep myself alive... Not a fucking soul." Hermione didn't realise how loud she had been but she trailed off softly.

Everyone in the pub was staring at the little witch, most with sympathy and some with curiosity. Rolanda was a mix of sympathetic and pleased, she enjoyed seeing that this little witch truly could be quite the lioness. Hermione turned back to her drink and eventually the rest of the pub returned to their own.

"Then I got to find out that i'm not allowed to be friends with Tonks because Remus bloody Lupin is threatened by a 15 year old lesbian." Hermione grit out.

"I like Remus, don't get me wrong, but he is kind of... pathetic. I mean for a werewolf." Rolanda points out.

"For a man too. He thinks i'd steal Tonks from him. She isn't even allowed to hang out with me any more. Everything keeps being taken from me." Hermione pouted and took another deep drink.

"Well, why don't we buy the bottle and you can spend the night with me." Rolanda suggested and Hermione turned back to her with a growing grin.

"When you say spend the night I assume you intend for us share a bed? Perhaps while we are both naked?" Rolanda's eyes darkened considerably going from yellow to almost black.

"Sounds about right. What do you say?" Rolanda's voice had turned husky.

"I say you best hurry up and get that bottle." Hermione smiled her tone soft and suggestive.

It didn't really take long for them to acquire the fire-whiskey, Rolanda hollered at Tom and told him to hurry his ass along or risk being hexed, and then they apparated straight to a small cottage in the middle of a dense forest. Hermione thought it looked a lot like the Forbidden Forest but was quickly distracted from asking. Rolanda had taken them right outside the small gate. The cottage was surrounded by a three foot tall stone fence, most likely just as a reference points for wards.

The Flight Instructor took Hermione's hand and pulled her into the cottage and into a small den where she promptly summoned two tumblers and they sat on the sofa by the fire place. They sat close together and when they were settled Hermione turned and lifted her legs draping them over Rolanda's lap. The older woman rested a hand on Hermiones knee and turned more towards the brunette.

"You're sure you're into this?" Rolanda asked softly lifting her other arm to run her fingers through Hermione's hair.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione inquired with a soft smile.

"I'm old. I was your Flying Instructor." Rolanda pointed out.

"You're not old, you're just older than I am, and no its not a problem I promise. Also you sucked as my flying instructor." Hermione teased only to get a gently reprimanding tug to her hair making her laugh.

"Ok but really? You're into this?" Rolanda still sounded a little worried. She didn't want Hermione to regret this.

Instead of answering verbally Hermione moved until she was straddling Rolanda's thighs and, from her vantage point, leaned down and kissed the woman deeply. Rolanda responded eagerly and placed her hands on Hermione's hips, Hermiones hands moved to Rolandas head and her fingers threaded through the silver hair.

To further drive her point home Hermione moved her right hand down and into Ro's robes, she founded and popped the button of the pants the witch wore under the robes and pushed her hand inside pants and knickers. Rolanda moaned into the kiss as deft fingers found and circled her clit. Hermione was enjoying herself too, the fingers flexing at her hips and moans dropping from Rolanda's lips directly to her own were thrilling.

At her whispered urging of 'more' Hermione moved her hand a little lower and pushed inside the older woman, Rolanda dropped her head back to the back of the couch and moaned as Hermione kissed and nipped along her neck. It was a little cramped but Hermione managed to work up a rhythm that satisfied the older woman. Rolanda came hard, moaning Hermione's name appreciatively as she clenched around slim fingers.

"Point taken." Rolanda panted after a moment. Hermione chuckled and withdrew her hand, she made a show of sucking the woman's essence from her fingers.

Rolanda watched with lusty eyes and the moment she felt steady enough for it she moved, standing and holding Hermione too her. Hermione giggled a little and wrapped her legs and arms around the surprisingly strong witch as she was carried into the bedroom. Rolanda's intentions were clear and Hermione didn't mind one little bit.


	15. Chapter 15

**starie78- I have this fic pre-written at this point so apparently you and i are just on the same wave length. This one is officially dedicated to you. SF**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

The following morning Rolanda and Hermione were both asleep in bed. Hermione was in her back with one arm extended up over her head resting on the pillow and the other down by her side with her hand resting on Rolanda's muscled, bare, back. Rolanda was mostly on her front with her head on Hermione's stomach and her arm curled over Hermiones lap. They hadn't slept much, Rolanda had promised to 'put her through her paces' and Hermione met the challenge by saying she could give as good as she got.

They had only been asleep for about 3 hours, it was almost 10, when the door burst opened into the cottage. The two drowsy women stirred but didn't wake, Hermione's hand moved up to Rolanda's hair and the flying instructor nuzzled her belly. The shouted words didn't even register until the door into the bedroom flew open.

"Get your arse-..." Minerva McGonagall stood wide eyed and opened mouthed in the door way.

Its not as if this was the first time Minerva had walked in on Rolanda with a man or woman, on the rare occasion both, in her bed but today was a first. Soon to be 16 year old Hermione Granger laying naked partially beneath Rolanda Hooch was a shock. The teenager blinked her eyes opened before looking at Minerva and then at Rolanda. Minerva watched as the little witch nudged Rolanda until she woke up looking a little startled.

"Minnie! You're early." Rolanda exclaimed without even looking at the time.

"No. I'm late actually. What in the world is going on here? You're taking advantage of young women now?" Minerva gave her most disaproving look.

"Me? Take advantage of Hermione? You're kidding." Rolanda spoke with a smirk earning a smack on the arm from Hermione who sat up and leaned over the bed to find her bra.

"Still. Miss Granger, people have been looking for you." Minerva informed seriously.

"What? They finally started to care did they?" Hermione asked flatly, it was clear she was still jaded.

"I'm not sure I understand?" Minerva asked a frown on her face, she pointedly only looked anywhere above Hermiones shoulders as the younger witch got dressed.

"No one knew Minerva. No one knew and no one cared. But everyone jumped to protect Harry. And I love the idiot, I do, but for just a little while I want to hate Harry and everyone else." Hermione buttoned her jean shorts and finger combed her hair, tying it back in a pony with a band she had in her pocket.

"But no one knew Hermione." Minerva pointed out gently.

"They should have! The Order? The whole bloody lot of you. Voldemort comes back and, I get it, he wants Harry dead, but he wants Mudbloods dead too. No one cared to watch me or my family. But they were just muggles right?" Hermione stepped, or more forced herself past Minerva, and headed for the icebox.

Minerva and Rolanda, who was also dressed at this point, hung their heads in shame. Hermione had a point of course, they should have been watching her family. It was no secret to anyone that Hermione, Ron and Harry were as thick as thieves. It was also no secret, except maybe to Harry and Ron, that Hermione had saved both their lives on more than one occasion. They should have known, and should have protected the young woman and her parents. More than one person had failed Hermione in the last few months.

"Hermione, I will be the first to admit we made a huge mistake not making sure you and your parents were safe and I-..." Hermione cut the older woman off.

"It doesn't matter now and 'sorrys' don't help, Minerva. I appreciate that people are worried, really I do. But sometimes its easier not to be around everyone whose life is still going on cause honestly i've no bloody idea where mine is going any more." Hermione closed the icebox and set to looking for a glass instead.

"So while you work on figuring it out you're what? Going to bed with any woman offering?" Hermione scowled at this.

"Or bathroom doors or rooms at the Cauldron. I'm not picky. Are you offering?" Hermione responded tartly.

The resounding crack that echoed through the cottage and possibly even out into the surrounding forest startled all three witches. Probably none more than Minerva though who was standing looking somewhere between apologetic and completely shocked. Hermione stared at the Professor and lifted her hand to her cheek. When Minerva opened to mouth to spew apologies the little witch briskly walked out of the cottage.

It took Rolanda and Minerva a moment before they turned and followed after Hermione. Before either of them could speak, the little stepped out the gate and turned to look at them. A second later and she disappeared leaving the two women a new level of shocked at the display of wandless apparating. There was no way either could hope to follow her, not knowing where she might have gone so they resigned themselves to a strong tea. Rolanda offered her best friend an ear.

Hermione had apparated to the top step of Grimmauld and sighed heavily when she looked herself over and realised she hadn't splinched at all. Her left cheek was no doubt bright red and hot but realistically she knew she deserved it. Minerva was probably one of the few people that genuinely seemed to care about Hermione at Hogwarts. She let out a soft sigh, she would apologise next time she saw her, and then stepped into the house.

Hermione was hoping to make it upstairs before being found out but only made it half-way along the hall before being mobbed by what looked like the entire order. Tonks looked as though she wanted to hug Hermione only to obviously restrain herself. Also Remus' hand on her shoulder was probably also a good indication of why Tonks didn't move, Hermione sniffed and gave Remus a look that made him swallow.

"Someone hit you?" Tonks blurted suddenly at the hand print on her face.

"Yes. I deserved it. Lunch ready? I'm starved." Hermione attempted to move but no one got out of her way.

"Where have you been? We were worried." Molly starts seriously.

Hermione's hands became fists at her sides, she tried to control her temper and with it the magic she could feel swelling within. Worried? It was laughable. They weren't worried, they were ashamed. They should have been too but Hermione couldn't hold it against them, it was good Harry could go back. It just hurt, salt in the wound and all that, to have what happened to her practically rubbed in her face and have it seem that it doesn't even matter.

Heaving a sigh she slumped her shoulders and rubbed at her face, she really just wanted to get something to eat, take a shower and maybe get a little more sleep.

"If you must know I went to the Leaky Cauldron where I ended up chatting with a witch I know. She took me home and I spent the night with her." Hermione explained trying not to be terribly blunt for Molly's sake.

"And what? She slapped you?" George asked smirking.

"Don't know how to let them down gently, Granger?" Fred chimed.

"The women I chose to sleep with are aware of my intentions before anything happens, it saves hurt feelings and confusion later. It wasn't her that slapped me, it was a mutual friend and she slapped me because I said something inappropriate. Can I please get something to eat now, I'm going to starve right here if you don't stop asking questions." Hermione rubbed her empty belly.

"Any one we should worry about?" Remus asked as the others parted, Hermione had barely taken a step before she snarled at him.

"You want to have this conversation again, wolf?" Hermione grit out at him.

"Do we need too?" Remus retorted, not backing down.

"Remus!" Tonks hissed at her boyfriend.

"No, Nymphadora! She willingly slept with Narcissa Malfoy, what makes you think she wouldn't go to bed with someone else more willing to get information from her? Instead of owning what life dealt her she's become rebellious and a..." Remus trailed off at the look of burning fury in the little brunette's eyes.

"Say it, Remus..." Hermione spoke barely louder than a whisper but it caused them all to shiver.

"Say. It." Hermione spoke again when it seemed Remus wasnt going it.

"I... I spoke out of turn. I let my temper get the best of me." Remus shuffled on his feet. But Hermione laughed.

"No you didn't. You meant every word you said. Tell me, does it make you feel more secure in your relationship with Tonks to belittle me? You're a coward, Remus, and I thought you were smart enough to know you can't keep any woman, especially Tonks, by trying to control her simply because you are jealous and insecure." Hermione spat the words harshly before leaving, she strode past the masses and went straight up to her room.

She gathered a clean pair of boxers and a tank top along with some knickers and stomped out and down to the bathroom where she slammed the door behind herself. She undressed and got in the shower and let out a long sigh. Hermione had managed to get all that tension worked out of her with Rolanda but give her five minutes with the Order and she was just as stressed as the evening before. She was still standing there with her eyes closed just letting the water wash over her when there was a knock on the door.

"Occupied." Hermione mumbled.

The knocker let themselves in and sat down on the sink, Hermione finally opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at Ginny and let out another, softer, sigh. Ginny watched and waited while Hermione shampooed her hair and rinsed it and then soaped and rinsed her body before stepping out. She took the towel Ginny held out for her and wrapped it around herself.

"So... what's the damage?" Hermione inquired pulling on her knickers and boxers.

"Well... Remus is angry at himself, Tonks as is torn between being angry at Remus and angry at herself. Harry hasn't really talked to anyone since you left yesterday. Mum is always trying to fix everything. Ron can't understand why you would shag Narcissa. The twins and Professor Snape looked impressed with that tid-bit and I think everyone else is torn between feeling like prats and worrying you were put under the imperious." Ginny counted the conflicts on her fingers.

"That's all? Blimey, I thought the world would be ending for sure." Hermione dropped the towel and put her tank on before towelling her hair thoroughly.

"Not yet. Tonks though, she seems really upset. I've never seen her with brown hair and eyes before." Ginny mumbled looking curiously at the brunette.

"Her natural state. She must really be upset." Hermione spoke softly looking towards the door.

"About as miserable as Harry I would say." Ginny nods watching her friend.

"What are you going to do?" The red-head asked curiously.

"Go to bed. I'm exhausted." Hermione sighed and walked out of the bathroom, Ginny a pace behind.

"Ok just one last thing?" Ginny sat down on the edge of Hermiones bed with the brunette flopped down on it.

"Narcissa Malfoy?" Ginny questioned and Hermione smirked.

"Way hotter than the Ice Queen she pretends to be." Hermione informs before pointing to the door.

Ginny looked a little surprised but then smirked, she rather liked this Hermione, of course she was still the same Hermione. She spent most of her time reading books still or helping Molly in the kitchen but the fact Hermione was drinking and hooking up. This Hermione was really cool and not as out of control as the others thought she was. No Ginny, quite liked that her best friend was coming into herself a bit more. If only she could get her on a broom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bit of Hermione/Lucius interaction here. I just want to explain that though i know Hermione is a bad ass i also think Lucius is a coward so its not my intention to make Hermione 'over powered' as some gamers might say haha. Even though she is... nerf that. Anywho... Also a little more Hermione/Cissy interation, nothing M but the Weasley's witness it so we get some more discussion on the whole HerCissa situation.**

 **Foxen Out. Reviews encouraged. You're all beautiful.**

* * *

Turned out that after Hermione woke up screaming from her nap, she had forgotten to silence the room, that everyone were suddenly quite happy to ignored that she had been out all night and that she had slept with Narcissa. She had woken up too see Sirius sitting beside her along with Molly, Arthur, Tonks and Remus looking down at her. She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over. She had guilted them enough.

Harry and Ron how ever, wanted all the information, what Hermione had been doing that night. Why she would ever sleep with Mrs Malfoy? Why she would sleep with someone so old? Hermione had just laughed and told them they would understand one day. That particular comment was surprisingly effective as it had the boys blushing and dropping the conversation quicker than a snitch could change directions.

The following few days went quickly enough but soon it became time for Hogwarts supplies shopping. You know since term starts in a few days and all. Hermione had hoped she might be able to stay at the house with Sirius but Molly wouldn't allow that. With a discrete roll of her eyes she let out a sigh and filed out with the others to go to Diagon Alley. They drove, Arthur having managed to organise ministry cars that would be returning to take them to Kings Cross in a few days.

When they got to Diagon the first stop Gringotts. Hermione opted to sit outside the bank and wait for the others, which Molly reluctantly agreed to. She sat down on the steps and stared off into nothing, which was why she didn't realise Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were approaching the bank. In fact she only noticed them when Lucius' nasally voice sounded from step beside her.

"Oh look, the Goblins are sweeping the orphans out onto the steps these days." Lucius drawled and Hermione looked up at him before slowly standing.

"Lucius, let us just get on with our day." Narcissa hissed at the man, Hermione cast a look at the woman before turning back to her husband.

"Why when we could have such fun mocking the dirt." Lucius sneered. Hermione noticed that Draco stood silently at his mothers side.

"You're awfully bold for someone taking the piss out of someone who has nothing left to lose, Lucius. Or are you truly foolish enough to think that having my wand snapped would be enough to stop me for ripping that black heart right from your pasty chest?" Hermione spoke coldly to the man who suddenly looked unsure.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Lucius hissed the word at her. What a mistake.

Hermione surged forward and cruelly cupped the man's sac through his robes and squeezed. Lucius grunted and what little color was in his face drained from it. Narcissa looked a mix of surprised, impressed and a little turned on by the aggressive display. Draco simply looked sympathetic and shifted on his feet, his hand dropped to the front of his pants.

"How dare you speak to me like that. I promise you Lucius, you should have killed me instead of having a wank while a bigger man raped my mother. You will get yours. One day your wife and son will be free of the tyranny of a worthless, waste, of pure blood." Hermione growled the words so low only the Malfoys and Remus and Tonks, who had just appeared when Hermione grabbed the blonde, could hear.

With nothing left to say she released the man who groaned and dropped to his knees and she then stepped back looking down at the man with disgust. Hermione looked from Lucius to Narcissa who muttered a word. A small frightened house-elf appeared and looked at Narcissa expectantly. The Malfoy Matriarch bent down and gently told the elf to take her husband back to the Manor and she gladly did so. When Narcissa finally stood again she looked back at Hermione and gently reached out to touch her cheek.

"I'm sorry for that, little love. When he saw you he decided a second trip to the bank was worth it." Narcissa spoke softly as her fingertips fell from Hermiones cheek.

"You and I both know that he only does what he wants or what Voldemort wants. You have nothing to be sorry for." Hermione smiled a small smile.

"Granger, I don't say this lightly but... that was awesome." Draco practically gushed. The comment was so out of character for him that Hermione was entirely stunned.

"Uh... thanks?" Hermione tilted her head and Narcissa chuckled.

"You're adorable. It was very nice to see you, little love." Narcissa looked like she wanted to close the distance between them and Hermione kind of wished she would but it was broad daylight and the Weasley's and Harry had just exited the bank.

"And you Cissy. Be safe ok, when Draco isn't there you need to be careful." Hermione spoke softly and Narcissa smiled.

"I'll be fine just... figure out a way to be the hero again. Everyone depends on it." Narcissa smiled looking from Hermione to her two best friends and then back again. The two smiled at one another before the older woman turned with her son and left.

The Weasley's seemed a little shocked and Tonks and Remus weren't sure what to do. Hermione hadn't spoken to either member of that couple since Remus outed her and Tonks simply seemed afraid to be in a room with her. It was Arthur that spoke first and Hermione was surprised that it wasn't an insult like she had expected.

"She seemed so different." Arthur said in wonder and Hermione smiled.

"She isn't a bad guy Arthur. She is just married to one." Hermione reasons with a shrug.

"And Draco?" Ron all but sneered.

"It's different Ron." Ginny spoke seriously. After Hermione woke from her nap that first night after being outed Hermione had told Ginny all about herself and Narcissa, it seemed to sway the level headed ginger into not simply believing in black and white.

"How do you figure that?" George inquired rubbing the back of his head as if he was trying to figure out some serious Arithmancy.

"Because Draco didn't have what we all had. Loving parents that supported our decisions and encouraged us to be what we wanted. Draco has pressure to be on top, not just by Lucius but by Narcissa to." Hermione explained looking at her friends.

"Well yeah, but Harry never had any of that and he isn't a prat." Ron pointed out looking a little confused.

"No you're right. But Harry didn't have pressure either, Harry was just expected to stay out of the way and then later he got the love he deserved. Draco still doesn't have that love Ron." Ginny retorted softly.

"Yeah besides. Harry is still a prat." Fred pointed out making everyone but Molly and Tonks laugh. They were both looking at Hermione.

"You don't love her do you?" Molly asked after a moment.

"No. She was really, really, good in bed but that's all it was Molly. We both needed the distraction and she is far sweeter than anyone realised but it was just sex that evolved into a sort of secret friendship. I worry for her, and for Draco and I believe she worries for all of us too." Hermione voices her thoughts.

"Narcissa Malfoy care for blood-traitors?" Arthur rubbed the back of his head.

"Come now Arthur. It isn't that hard to believe that she might. She slept with and is rather openly affectionate with Hermione. A muggle born." Molly pointed out as if she was talking to someone with diminished mental capacity. Arthur blushed and made an O with his mouth and that seemed to be the end of the conversation.

Surprisingly the rest of the trip was a lot lighter and went a lot quicker, they even stopped to get ice-cream on Hermione as she had been craving. Tonks bought a second, chocolate, for Sirius which made Hermione smile behind her own cone. They chatted and laughed and no one questioned Hermione about Narcissa after that. Remus explained how the entire encounter had started in the first place, he and Tonks had been keeping an eye on Hermione, and everyone cheered Hermione for being a 'bad ass' as the twins dubbed her.

The days following seemed to be set for two speeds. Slow as possible or fast and exciting as the returning students got ramped up for going back to school. Hermione had gotten into 'insufferable know it all' mode, as named by Ron, more than once and tried to get the five students to read ahead a little. Fred and George didn't go for it at all and Ron and Harry were extremely reluctant yet they always seemed to do what she wanted.

When the day finally came for them to go back to school they all got up early and got ready, even Hermione who was happy to see her friends off. They had breakfast and piled into the Ministry cars. They didn't have to leave as early as they were rather close to Kings Cross anyway and had the cars. When they got their they piled out of the cars and started on their way. Harry was being escorted by Mad-eye when a large shaggy dog, one they all recognised as Sirius, fell into step beside him.

Sirius got to see off this god-son and then went and stood stoic beside Hermione who was getting more than a few glares. It had anonymously been leaked to the Prophet that Hermione had been expelled in an unfair trial after having her parents murdered in front of her. Most of the looks she got were sympathetic in nature but there were more than a few, mostly Slytherins, that didn't seem so keen on her and sneered at her as they past.

"Water off a ducks back, Granger." Mad-eye spoke up stepping over beside her.

"Not even. Slytherins have never liked me, it doesnt matter, at least I dont have to put up with that all year." Hermione shrugged and Mad-eye gave her an appriving look.

When the Weasley's plus Harry were on the train the Order simply apparated one by one back to Grimmauld Place. Hermione was a little sad to see the train leaving without her, despite the trouble they always seemed to get into she really had adored that place. With a faint shrug she turned to Mad-eye and placed a hand on his arm, her other was buried in Snuffles' fur. This year would either be really interesting or really boring.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is an M chapter and i'm letting you know now that there is some gender-bending for one of the two participants. Would love to know what you think of this chapter as i do with all the others haha.**

 **Reviews Encouraged.**

* * *

The weeks that followed had been relatively slow at Grimmauld Place, Sirius eventually convinced Hermione to play chess with her. They always played in the Kitchen because it made Molly more comfortable despite the amount of times Hermione had reminded the woman she was a lesbian. Not that Sirius really minded at all, he just needed something to do and Chess was all their was.

They had also gotten a letter from Harry about two weeks explaining the total Toad of a woman that the Ministry had teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. It didn't take long for Hermione and Sirius to come up with a plan to contact Harry through the floo as soon as possible. A few nights later they managed to catch him in the Gryffindor common room while the place was empty.

Hermione had convinced Harry to teach DADA himself but he was certain no one would be able too. Hermione then went on to tell him she would be visiting Hogsmead during the next weekend which seemed to appease him. Sirius had, at that point, removed her from the fire and gone on to tell Harry to be very careful. Hermione left them to finish their conversation and headed off to bed.

Finally the 19th rolled around and Hermione spent most of her time in her bed. The boys never remembered it anyway so it was no big deal. Ginny sent her a letter that included a small fire-cracker from the twins. She set it off in her room and couldn't help the small chuckle that slipped from her lips. Along with the letter from Ginny she also received a small charm bracelet from Rolanda that included a small silver broom. She did laugh at that, Ro knew she hated flying.

She only ventured out of her room long enough to have dinner with Arthur, Molly and Sirius. She had hoped Tonks might have shown up too but that would be too much to ask, after all its not like she and the Metamorph had spoken since Remus put his paw down. Molly had made a small chocolate cake but otherwise they didn't so much celebrate Hermiones birthday as they did recognise it.

It was her choice of course, she didn't have it in her to celebrate her 16th with her parents so recently murdered before her. Molly had wanted to celebrate it but Hermione had respectful demanded she do nothing. The Matriarch practically begging her to do something for the day was what led to the cake. Laying on her bed that evening she made a mental note to thank Molly for the cake tomorrow, it really was delicious.

She was still laying on the bed, looking at her new bracelet when her bedroom door opened. It wasn't terribly late so it could have been anyone really. She knew Sirius would be up but it was doubtful he would breach her bedroom while Molly was in the house. Of course it could have been Molly or Arthur as well. It was a shock though to look up and see Minerva McGonagall gently closing her door.

"Hello, Hermione." Minerva spoke so gently that it surprised Hermione. Minerva wasn't harsh but stern was definitely a good way to describe her.

"Minerva. I can't say I was expecting you." Minerva sat down beside Hermione as she sat up.

"It's your birthday and I wanted to apologise for slapping you." Minerva reached out and gently plucked up Hermione wrist.

Hermione watched with interest as the older woman reached into her robe and pulled out something small. Minerva fiddled with the bracelet for a few minutes and when she released Hermione it was to reveal a small cat charm. Hermione smiled fondly when she saw it and then looked to the older woman who had a faint pink tinge to her face. Lifting a curious eyebrow at the woman she didn't need to ask the question as Minerva's cheeks went a brighter red.

"I uh, Well when Ro told me of the gift she planned to get you I initially thought it was a sweet idea. Except then she told me what it was really for." Minerva started and Hermione grinned.

"To place charms relevant to my conquests?" Hermione inquired still grinning and the older woman blushed harder but nodded.

"Are you propositioning me Minerva?" Hermione asked toying with the tiny silver tabby on her bracelet.

"Its just... you're 16 and not my student any more and well... I noticed something when I walked in on you and Ro and I wanted to further investigate." Minerva admitted.

"Good, it will give me the chance to really show you how much I respect and appreciate you. I'm sorry for being a prat when we last saw each other." Hermione smiled and got onto her knees on the bed, with a wave of her hand she managed to lock and silence the room.

"Its ok. Wandless, non-verbal magic? You really are the smartest witch of this generation. What else can you do?" Minerva asked obviously impressed and if she was honest a little turned on by the little woman's display of power.

In answer Hermione smirked and taking a deep breath she waved her hand to encompass them both and they almost immediately found themselves naked. Minerva yelped at the sudden feeling of cool air on her skin and Hermione sucked in a short breath. Their clothes were in a messy pile on the floor. Hermione had managed to easily divest herself of clothes but had never tried it on herself and someone else simultaneously.

"You're absolutely certain you want this?" Hermione inquired taking Minerva's hand and gently pulling the woman too her. Minerva moved so she was on her knees also though her own were spread just enough to have Hermiones two inside the space between her own.

"Yes. I promise I won't regret it in the morning. You're very attractive, Hermione. Body and mind. Plus that bloody Dolores is going to drive me to murder if I don't unwind." Hermione smiled and lifted herself a little.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Hermione all but purred.

Minerva shivered at the suddenly sultry tone of the younger woman and might have retorted except for being pulled into a deep and slow kiss. It wasn't love, they didn't feel that way for one another, but it was probably the closest thing either one had felt to real romantic love. At least for Minerva it had been a very long time but for Hermione it had been never. The brushing of soft lips and the slow tangle of silky tongues was slow and sensual and they were both disappointed when Hermione leaned back, breaking the kiss.

"Lay down on your front for me." Hermione ordered gently and when Minerva looked like she was going to complain Hermione spoke before she could.

"Do as I ask, Min. You can play later." Hermione ordered a little more firmly and Minerva found she rather liked being ordered around by this bossy little witch. At least in the bedroom anyway.

Without hesitating further Minerva did as she was told and lay across the bed on her front and folded her arms her head. From there Hermione wasted no time opening the draw beside her bed and pulling out a bottle of lavender scented moisturiser and then straddling Minerva's best kept secret, her very nice bum. With a soft warning that it would be cold the little witch squeezed some of the cream onto Minervas back and a little on her own hands before setting the bottle aside. Minerva was pleasantly surprised to learn she would be getting a massage.

Hermione set to work immediately as she spread the lotion out over Minervas back, she was no professional by any means but she could feel the knotted muscles in the older woman's back. She worked out the stress in Minervas neck and shoulders before moving gradually lower, leaning and pressing harder to work the knots out. The sounds Minerva was making was causing Hermione's body to heat and arousal to pool between her legs.

Hermione wasn't aware of it but Minerva could feel warm liquid dripping from Hermione and it only fuelled her own arousal. She was so turned on she wanted to simply roll over and shag Hermione senseless but at the same time she had never actually been given a massage before and it was making her melt right onto the bed. Not that Hermione really minded the building anticipation, she never imagined she would ever be able to touch this woman this way but now that she was she wanted to savour it.

She shuffled back when she made it to Minerva's lower back and sat on the backs of the Professors thighs. Glancing down Hermione didn't fail to notice the wetness smeared on Minerva's rather fine backside, she blushed a little but Minerva didn't seem to mind or she would have commented. She looked back at the older womans back and was pleased to see she had massaged the lotion into the woman's skin, Minerva was also literally purring.

When she was done the little witch moved off of Minerva and lay on her side next to the woman, propping her head on her hand elbow on the bed, and looked at the extremely relaxed and content witch beside her. The look of Minerva's face was so serene that Hermione found herself not really wanting to bother the woman and yet at the same time she knew she could relax Minerva even more.

"Why don't you roll over and let me finish making you feel relaxed." Hermione cooed to the older woman who slowly blinked her eyes opened.

"I have a better idea if you're up to it." Minervas voice was thick and husky and made Hermione quiver.

"Anything." The little witch breathed out and Minerva smiled before rolling onto her back.

Hermione watched with interest as Minerva searched for and found her wand up by the pillows and then with a slow wave pointed in the general area of her core she muttered a word. Hermione was surprised to see the woman's gender slowly growing and changing and finally settled with Minerva sporting a impressive erection. She couldn't help reaching out and gripping Minerva, an action that caused the Professor to suck in a breath and moan. Hermione's hand slid down and gently cupped Minerva's sac.

"How?" Hermione whispered softly, Minerva looked like she was trying not to moan again.

"I'm a transfiguration master." Minerva reminded in a gravelly tone while smirking.

"Can I get pregnant?" Hermione was moving as she spoke, the anticipation was high and with temptation literally in the palm of her hand she couldn't stop herself if she tried.

"There's a spell." Minerva mumbled as she distractedly watched Hermione straddle her lap, they both moaned with Minerva's tip came in contact with slick, hot, folds.

"Cast it." Hermione ordered softly not moving, aside from her chest which was heaving with the effort to control herself.

Minerva wasted no time in casting the necessary spell, there was a potion for witches to take but for a one time thing so long as one of the two participating members remembered, there was also the spell. No sooner was the soft warmth of the spell dissipating within Hermione was she sinking down, impaling herself on Minerva with a low moan. The moan was echoed by one from Minerva and as Hermione settled with Minerva seated deep inside her the older woman reached up and cupped Hermione's breasts.

Hermione started a slow ride once she was adjusted, it only hurt a little taking something so large for the first time but it quickly began to feel amazing. They were both moaning softly and Hermione threw her head back pushing her chest out more as she rolled her hips and rode Minerva. The older woman attempted distracting herself with Hermione's breasts, which worked wonders really, her climax was building slowly as she was able to sate the curiosity that had plagued her since seeing Hermione in bed with Rolanda.

The dual sensation of having Minerva's pulsing cock inside her and the woman's fingers toying with her nipples and lightly tugging the piercings was driving Hermione to new heights. Gradually her pace quickened and their moans grew louder until Minerva hand dropped her hands from Hermione's breasts to grip her hips. When the older woman started to meet her thrust for thrust Hermione moaned the woman's name particularly loudly, almost screaming it.

It was that point that they knew it would only be moments, Minerva could feel her newly acquired and rarely experiences balls tighten as well as the slick tight muscles gripping her dick tighter and tighter. Their movements became jerky until, first Minerva and a second later Hermione came hard, moaning each others names. Hermione gripped and milked every last drop of the Professor's essence from her, Minerva was shocked at the size of her load, spurting string after string for several long seconds as she came.

As they came down Hermione simply slumped on top of Minerva, not moving enough to allow the woman to slip free of her body, and Minerva slid her arms around the young witch. Hermione spent a few moments panting, her body occasionally seizing with the after shocks of her orgasm. When her breathing was considerably more even she took advantage of her position and peppered soft kisses around the firm breasts in front of her face. She only leaned back a little when a thought struck her.

"Grief Minerva, you have an amazing body considering you spent so long teaching teenagers." Hermione didn't want to blatantly point out Minerva's age but the older woman chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm 63 Hermione, you're allowed to call me old. As far as my physique is concerned we can thank my being an animagus for that. It's very easy to get lots of exercise when you live and work in a massive castle and you turn into a little cat to get up and down the ridiculous amounts of stairs cases." Minerva explained with an expression between annoyed and amused.

"I don't think you're old. I mean you are older than I am certainly, but you're a witch, you could live for another century yet. That makes you not even middle aged." Hermione points out leaning down to pepper kisses along the woman's throat.

"Well thank you dear, for not calling me old. Now, do you mind if we snuggle? I'm far too content to bother going back to the castle tonight." Minerva ran her fingers through silky locks of chocolate hair.

"Sounds perfect." Hermione smiled and pressed a soft lingering kiss to Minerva's lips before finally letting them disengage and rolling to the side to snuggle closer to the one. Minerva spent just enough time to return her body to its natural state before closing her eyes and falling asleep less than a minute later.


	18. Chapter 18

**There is a bit of time jumping going on toward the end of this chapter and i think in the start of next one as well. Fair warning.**

 **Reviews appreciated.**

* * *

The morning that followed had Hermione successfully convincing the Professor to take a shower with her. Minerva realised quickly that she would have regretted saying no to this request as Hermione happily showed the woman how good she was with her mouth, a favor Minerva gladly returned before they got out of the shower. Minerva only started getting nervous as Hermione sat on the sink and watched her dress.

"This was just a one night thing right?" Hermione smirked at the older womans question.

"Worried I'll fall in love with you Min?" Hermione returned casually.

"No, but I don't want to give you the wrong idea. I don't want you to feel used." Minerva moved closer to Hermione as she pulled her hair back into her tight bun.

"But I was used Min, and so were you. It's ok to use someone when its entirely mutual. And it was." Hermione placed her hands on Minerva's hips and pulled her closer, between her legs, and kissed her jaw.

"I don't know how you could sleep with someone so old." Hermione chuckled and leaned back even as she hooked her legs around Minerva's hips.

"Its odd I guess, but unlike you I don't see people walking about with their ages floating above their heads. Aside from Fleur and Gin I haven't slept with anyone less than two decades older than myself." Hermione pointed out hoping to get across her serious lack of concern about ages.

"Who exactly have you slept with?" Minerva asked dropping her hands to Hermione's hips and leaning into the little kisses being placed along her neck again.

"Fleur, Narcissa, Ginny, Rolanda and now you." Hermione mumbled against the soft throat of her ex-Professor.

"Not Tonks? You two are so close." Hermione pulled back at that a stormy looking taking over the desire that had been in her eyes a moment ago.

"Not Tonks. She is very in love with Remus and I would never try to come between that." Hermione dropped her legs and Minerva let her slide off the sink when the little witch moved.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Minerva spoke gently and followed Hermione out of the bathroom. Hermione had pulled on knickers a bra a tee and jeans with some flats.

"You didn't Min. But you are expected back at the castle shortly." Hermione reminded lightly as they headed downstairs.

"What happened between you and Nymphadora?" Minerva asked and it reminded Hermione that she was a cat animagus.

"Remus happened. He is jealous and insecure and she picked him over our friendship. She doesn't even talk to me any more." Hermione shrugged refusing to acknowledge how much that hurt her. They were just walking into the kitchen at that point. Molly and Sirius were there having breakfast.

"She will come around." Hermione wasn't convinced but she just smiled.

"Maybe. Staying for breakfast?" She asked, they both ignored the deep blush on Molly's face.

"I really can't. If I stay much longer I will be late back and Albus will skin me and hang my pelt in his office." Minerva spoke so seriously that Sirius couldn't help finding it funny and snorted in his attempt not to laugh.

"Alright. Well thank you for the birthday present and tell Ro she's a cheeky git." Hermione grinned at the older woman who chuckled.

"I'll happily pass that message along. I have a couple of books you might be interested in how will I get them to you, I doubt I will be able to visit again any time soon. Albus only let me out because of your birthday and he feels miserable for what happened to you." Minerva didn't sugar coat it and Hermione smirked.

"I'm planning to visit the boys next weekend in Hogsmead." Hermione offers and Minerva nods.

"I can probably get Severus to bring them to you at the Broomsticks or something." Minerva contemplated.

"You'll figure it out but you need to get going." Hermione reminded with a smile.

"I do. See you later, Mione. Molly, Sirius." Sirius waved and Molly nodded at the woman. Minerva dipped her head and kissed Hermione's lips chastely. Hermione returned it and then watched as the woman went to the fireplace and Flooed directly to her quarters at Hogwarts.

Hermione turned and went over to the table and sat down beside Molly and started fixing herself a plate of bacon and toast. Sirius had fixed an impressed grin on his face as he watched the little witch but Molly was still red in the face. When Hermione looked up she looked from Molly to Sirius and then let out a soft sigh.

"You first Sirius." Hermione dead-panned and the mans grin grew.

"You really shagged Minerva McGonagall?" He asked immediately.

"Yes. Yes I did." Hermione smiled blissfully as she remembered the night before and that morning.

"And? The old bird still got it?" Sirius asked curiously, his eyes shining with interest.

"And then some." Hermione took a bite of the sandwich she had made herself.

"So you just shagged her and cast her aside?" Molly asked frowning at the little witch now.

"Not at all. Neither myself nor Minerva want a relationship. She claims she is too old and i'm in no position to try to be in love with anyone. She asked and I gave. Actually I gave her a massage first and good god its a wonder she was even able to stand straight." Hermione explained seriously not really offended by Molly's accusation at all.

"Oh... probably so many years stooped over a desk or carrying around books. I believe Elphinstone loved her dearly but physically he was something of a selfish man. He never would have offered her a massage." Molly seemed a lot calmer now and Sirius nodded his agreement.

"I'd say not. She certainly looked far better this morning than she did last night when she arrived." Sirius pointed out smiling.

"Are you mad at me Molly, for being a... harlot?" Hermione asked softly, she really did love Molly and didn't want the woman to think bad of her though she also could understand way she would.

"Honestly? No, i'm kind of jealous." Molly confessed softly after looking over her shoulder to make sure it was just the three of them.

"Jealous?" Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at the woman.

"I used to have the biggest crush on Minerva when I was your age." Molly whispered the admission overly loudly.

"Molly! You dark horse!" Sirius chuckled seemingly delighted with this information.

"Shh, this stays with the three of us or I will flay you both." Molly hisses more at the man though she glares at them both.

It was that conversation that changed the dynamic between the three of them. Molly stopped giving Sirius a hard time and stated she didn't mind if they wanted to go to the library together or have a drink together. She also improved with Hermione as company actually wanting to talk to the little witch about her carnal moments with others, without explicit detail obviously, she did still think of Hermione as a daughter after all.

The younger witch ended up visiting the boys in Hogsmead like she said, she had managed to create galleons with a protean charm and a parchment that was hexxed though she kept that little bit of information to herself. She wasnt able to go to meetings with the people Harry was teaching but she studied spells herself and became quite adept at most things. She even managed to wandlessly cast a patronus which wasn't only surprising given recent past events but also because it was wandless. The little otter hovered around happily before dissipating.

When Arthur was attacked they all realised something serious was happening, Voldemort had figured it out but they couldnt understand why He would go looking. Only the person it was about could find the item so it was pointless to send his serfs. Except it wasn't, because Harry had failed to learn occlumency, Voldemort was able to get in his head without really trying. So it was easy to plant the vision of Sirius being trapped in the Department of Mysteries, being mercilessly tortured.

Of course Harry and his ragtag group of rebels couldn't see the trap they were walking into and the order found out almost too late that the 5 students had gotten out of the school grounds. Idiots had flown to London on Thestrals. When they did find out what was happening the Order plus Sirius and, begrudgingly, Hermione left straight for the Ministry. A battle was in full swing when they got their, fighting or being pinned down around a stone archway. A veil.

It all happened so quickly from there, Harry and Sirius were facing off with someone and suddenly Bellatrix had hit Sirius with some spell. The man wore a startled look and stumbled back, unfortunately too close to the veil and stepped right through. Hermione and no doubt Harry could see Sirius' soul being torn from his body and becoming part of the veil. Remus had to stop Harry from following his godfather but when the taunting voice of Bellatrix was heard there was no stopping the boy who broke off and went after her.

More surprising than Sirius' death was Voldemort showing up with the intention of killing Harry only to be thwarted by Albus. Harry explained the duel had been stunning and the powerful magics being used were palpable. Voldemort fled as the Ministry officials, including the Minister himself, appeared through the floo networks.

That day changed a lot of things, Hermione withdrew more, Tonks was distraught at losing her cousin but turned to Remus. Molly consoled her family who had witnessed Sirius' death. Harry and Albus stole off becoming closer in their planning. The Weasley's were forced to take themselves back to the Burrow. With Sirius gone Grimmauld Place wasn't nearly as secure as it had been, Hermione had little choice but to go with the Weasley's.


	19. Chapter 19

**19! And since this is drawing to a close. 23 chapters and an 'epilogue' totals out the fic so in this chapter we see some more of Tonks, and Remus and Hermione finally make up.**

 **Reviews encouraged but not necessary.**

* * *

Hermione was still with the Weasley's but mostly keeping to herself, Ron the Twins and Ginny more often than not going out to play quidditch. Hermione wasn't sleeping much, it was too hard to want to sleep when all she saw was the wolf-heads killing her parents. She would wake early and go down to the kitchen to either start or help with breakfast depending on whether Molly was awake.

Harry was still just as jaded and angry as usual but things were easier during the school years, he could focus less on the bubbling anger and more on the schemes of others. In particular Draco who Harry was convinced had taken the Dark Mark. Hermione couldn't know for sure but she had a serious feeling that if he had the Mark it was because of his mother, surely if Draco refused the Mark he would be forfeiting his life or his mothers.

Dumbledor was as secretive as ever and only seemed to let Harry in, he had collected Harry at the beginning of sixth year and used the boy as a tool to recruit Horace Slughorn. They didn't find out why until much later in the year, when Dumbledor finally let Harry know about the Horcruxes. Of course the only people that were let in on this secret were Hermione and Ron, the Order, Dumbledor's trusted army were left in the dark.

During the year Harry had almost killed Draco, finally got his act together and kissed Ginny and lost the man he had looked up to for the past six years. Albus had taken Harry away from the castle for an evening only for the two to return to a rather startling ambush. Draco, in his attempt to fufil his Lords demands, had confronted and disarmed the Headmaster. No one was to know this was what Dumbledor had planned, in his ultimate wisdom.

When it came down to it though, it was Severus Snape that had finished the job and ended Dumbledor, though again this had been all part of the grand plan. Dumbledor was dying anyway. The worst part was for those who had watched it happen while the fight broke out, no sooner had Dumbledor his the ground did the Death Eaters retreat from the castle grounds. Harry attempted to take Severus down but any fool could see that wouldn't happen. Not while Harry was angry and Snape was Snape.

The Funeral had been excruciating at best, Dumbledor had so many friends, fans and followers and the Pheonix singing his send off. But when it was all said and done, it wouldn't change a single thing that had happened. Harry unfortunately had to return to the Dursley's which was were he was at present, it was early July '97, Tonks and Remus had been married shortly before the end of the school year.

Hermione was just on her way downstairs, it was still dark outside but she couldn't sleep well, she never slept well any more. Now, almost 18 years old, she was still with the Weasley's and rather enjoyed spending time with Molly and Arthur. Bill and Fleur were set to arrive next week as the wedding was too be a little later that summer. Bill had proposed a year after seeing the woman, they were happy in love. She stopped on the bottom step, on her way to the kitchen, when she heard Molly speak.

"Nymphadora! What's wrong?" Molly asked in a concerned tone.

"I told him and he totally freaked out." Tonks sniffled and sat down when Molly gestured they do so.

"What happened?" Molly urges wanting to hear the full circle. Hermione stood quietly, it was apparent that she hadn't been seen.

"We uh, were in bed and talking and I took your advice and I told him. He kind of freaked out, got dressed and left." Tonks rubbed at her face.

"Did he say anything?" Molly was frowning at this point.

"He was mumbling about how he should have been safe and that I was a fool for not taking steps to prevent becoming pregnant." At this Hermione couldn't help but snort.

"Something to add?" Tonks grumbled both annoyed and embarrassed to find Hermione had been there the whole time.

"Well, you want the polite version or the unfiltered?" Hermione asked moving towards the kettle and setting it to boil while she went about making a pot of tea.

"Polite." Molly retorted for Tonks not letting the aggravated metamorph answer.

"The polite version is that Remus is not only a coward and a little bit on the pathetic side and currently extremely undeserving of my respect." Hermione informed tipping boiling water into the tea pot.

"Why? Because he is afraid that he may just be siring something he loathes?" Molly retorted a little annoyed at the obviously opinionated teenager.

"No not at all. Its because he is an idiot. You should maybe read up a little on werewolves since you are friends with one and she is in love with one. That fact he hasnt read about his own species is highly disappointing." Hermione rolled her eyes and placed tea in front of the now confused pair.

"I'm missing something." Tonks says finally as she looks at the brunette with a frown.

"That little creature your building in there, it has less chance of being a werewolf than it does of being a metamorph. It might be fond of a rare steak and be able to smell better than you but that's about it. No changing with the moon, no kind of uncontrollable aggression." Hermione explained leaning against the counter at this point holding her own cup of tea.

"How do you know all this?" Tonks stares a little dumbfounded at the brunette.

"Gosh. It's like you don't even know me at all." Hermione huffs and rolls her eyes. The other two witches blush faintly.

"How does Remus not know this?" Molly asked looking at Tonks. Hermione made an effort not to scoff again.

The two witches went on chatting lightly about it, Hermione listened, learning that Tonks wanted the baby and just wished Remus would stop and realise he can be happy. Molly agreed and offered her opinion a few times before she went off to wake the others for the day. Hermione had remained silent through it all as she worked on breakfast for the Weasley brood. She was making eggs when she felt familiar arms slip around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"I've missed you." Tonks mumbled.

"I've been here." Hermione retorted, her tone flat but not unkind.

"I know. I... he..." Tonks deflated considerably and leaned into Hermione.

"I know that you love him and that he is for some reason threatened by me." Hermione turned in Tonks arms and lifted her hand to brush dull brown hair back from the metamorph's face.

"I could really easily love you Tonks, really easily. But I don't and I respect your and Remus' relationship too much to even let myself. It really really sucks that you... stopped being my friend because your scrappy werewolf was worried i'd... i'd what? Steal you away?" Hermione lilted her head her arms resting along Tonks', her hands curled around the womans biceps.

"I love him, so bloody much. When he isn't being a kicked puppy about things he is usually being super sweet and caring. I just wish he really got it you know, my patronus changed into a wolf, for him. Because I love the bloody fool so much and still, even after almost two years, he doesn't want me spending time with you. It hurts." Tonks offers softly.

"I know. I think it hurts me more. Not to take over this pity party but you at least have him. I have... Well I love Molly and Arthur and during holidays and the occassional weekend I get my friends but... Merlins balls, I loved our friendship dearly." Hermione sighed softly and the two dropped their arms. Tonks did love Hermione dearly, but as much as it hurt to stay away from her it hurt to upset Remus even more.

"I'm so sorry. He is a stubborn idiot." Tonks stepped back and rubbed at her face.

"Definitely. And you love him and want to make him happy. Don't pretend like I don't get it. Are you at least staying for Breakfast?" Hermione turned back to the eggs just managing not to burn them.

"I think so. Mad-eyes called a meeting of sorts. We need to get Harry and soon so we need a plan. No doubt they are watching Privet Drive." Tonks huffed now and sat down on the table edge.

"I'm sure he is eager to get away from the Dursley's. Who is coming to the meeting?" Hermione asked turning the eggs out onto a dish and casting a eating charm before starting on porridge.

"Gosh, too many for me to want to name at this hour. Dung, Kingsley, Moody, Lupin. Um... the twins will be here... myself?" Tonks scratched her head and Hermione chuckled.

"You haven't changed much at all." Hermione commented with a grin.

"Much?" Hermione turned and looked at Tonks at this point.

"You've lost all your color, love." Hermione supplies gently.

"Yeah... Stress will do that." Tonks sighed again and Hermione made her another cup of tea.

Not long after that the Weasley's all trudged downstairs, Molly helped Hermione make extra toast and eggs as a few other order memebers gradually made their way too the Burrow. It had been secured by the order after being rebuilt the year before after the Death Eaters attempted to and managed to burn it down. It wasnt much better but any improvement counts. When everyone had finished eating they settled into planning.

It took the better part of the morning for them to come up with a plan but they finally had most of the details ironed out. They would wait the week and when Fleur and Bill arrived before the wedding they would go and rescue Harry from Privet Drive. It involved Polyjuice and 6 volunteers to be Harry. They suspected that Fleur would volunteer, plus the twins, Ron and Hermione made 5 and they decided Mundungus would made six.

They paired them up, Hagrid would be informed and he would be taking Harry, Dung was with Alastor Moody, Fleur was with Bill. Hermione was with Kingsley and Ron with Tonks, George was going with Remus and Fred with Arthur. Everyone else would be informed of their part in the plan effective immediately which meant once the plan was mostly hashed out they departed, those that didn't live there anyway.

Remus was on his way out by himself when Hermione spoke up how ever, asking if she could have a work with him. He looked from Tonks to Hermione and nodded before the two walked out into the back yard. Once out there Remus looked a little anxious and shifted from foot to foot before Hermione finally spoke up.

"Remus, I know it isn't really my place but I over heard a conversation with Tonks and Molly and well. I know she is pregnant. She also might have mentioned you losing your mind a bit." Hermione pointed out and the man actually flushed a little.

"I'm not trying to be a prat or anything. I respected you as my Professor so I thought maybe i'd enlighten you a little. See, its not possible for you and Tonks to birth a werewolf. The wolf curse isn't passed down, in fact the only known cases of lupine birth is from two werewolves that mated during the change. The wolves that live in the Forbidden Forest, they are the get of said werewolves and are really quite old." Hermione had slipped a little into her 'know-it-all' tone and Remus looked confused.

"But surely that isn't true." Hermione smiled.

"Remus, when was the last time you heard of a werewolf being 'born'? I mean think about it. Fenrir obviously enjoys dipping his wick, why wouldn't he just impregnant as many women as he can and sire a heap of wolves? Because it doesn't work that way, so he bites." Hermione reason and she could see the understanding dawning on Remus' face.

"Merlin's balls. I've been such an ass about this." Remus rubbed his face.

"You have. Now, why don't you go apologise and see if you can't bring back the color to your metamorph yeah?" Hermione smiled and placed a hand on his elbow.

"Thank you, Hermione. I think I really need to apologise to you too. I've been a jealous fool, you just... you and she were so close and I... I was all over the place. I didn't want to lose her." Remus explains softly and Hermione nodded.

"I get it. You've always thought she could do, and deserved, better than you. You were kind of not getting it though." Hermione pointed out with a tilted head.

"Getting what?" Remus asked confused.

"Getting how it was her choice to love you and she did, dearly. She wouldn't have picked me even if I had asked, tried for her even. She would never have picked me while your heart still beat. More importantly, I don't love Tonks like that. I love her dearly, she... she literally saved my life Remus. I had lost everything that mattered most dear to me. I didn't want to live any more but she... she made me want just because she was an amazing friend." Hermione explained heartfelt.

"Merlin's left nut. I took that from you... Gosh, can you forgive me?" Hermione just smiled.

"So long as you stop being a prat and make her happy. This is wartime Remus. Who knows how long we have left to love?" Hermione pointed out gently.

"You're right. Thank you. We will see you soon. You can have your friend back." He smiled and hugged the still rather petite witch.

"Thank you." Hermione returned the hug before they returned inside, this time when Remus left he took his wife with him.


	20. Chapter 20

**We get Fleur back in this one and Bill is way more chill with Hermione being around his fiance than Remus was with Tonks so yeah... Bill wins.**

 **Reviews welcome.**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the den, they were off to get Harry tomorrow so she was relaxing while everyone else buzzed around. Fleur had been with Molly most of the morning and Bill had just gone to rescue her, the soon to be married couple walked into the den just after Hermione had lay down on the sofa and stretched out reading a book. Fleur saw the little witch and happily broke from her soon to be husband and moved over laying herself on top of the brunette.

"Grief, do you have to be all over my bride to be, Mione." Bill teased as he settled in an armchair.

"I shagged her first, I have rights you know." Hermione retorted now playing with Fleur's hair with one hand and holding her book with the other.

"Is that how that works?" Bill chuckled and Hermione finally looked back and grinned at him.

Unlike Remus, Bill was extremely comfortable and secure in his relationship with Fleur. After all she must really love him if she can put up with the obvious loathing cast at her from his mother all the time. The fact Fleur had agreed to allow the wedding to happen at the Burrow and be organised mostly by Molly was another reason he knew the blonde loved him. Also he was poorer than dirt and she could have anyone she wanted.

"Zat woman. She would make a saint suicidal." Fleur grumbled slipping her arms around Hermione, forcing them around her and cuddling into her as if the brunette were some sort of large teddy-bear.

"Molly isn't that bad. She just has so many little babies that have grown up and i'm sure she just wants to keep making them happy." Hermione tossed her book down at this point and rubbed Fleur's back.

"You wouldn't think so. She's taken you and Harry in as her's, why can't she just keep doing that?" Bill frowned at them as though he was considering this surely.

"Well sure. But me and Harry will never be her babies, not her blood. She birthed you lot, held you, gave you everything she had. She loves to give, besides it will all be over in a few weeks." Hermione smirks when Fleur grumbles something unintelligeble.

"Valid point. Tea either of you?" Bill stood and they both mumbled a yes please.

Bill headed for the kitchen and Hermione let out a yawn. Fleur lifted her head and looked down at the little witch, she had her eyes closed and a content look on her face. It had been a long time, they hadnt actually physically seen each other in over a year, but they had exchanged letters frequently enough since Hermione moved in at the Burrow. But it was clear to Fleur, despite the look of content on the little witches face, that Hermione didn't sleep well.

"Love, when is ze last time you slept zrough ze night?" Fleur asked gently and a small thoughtful frown creased the brunettes brow.

"It must have been the night with Minerva, though I don't know if 'through the night' is what that was." Hermione blinked her eyes open and looked at the look of shock marring pretty features.

"Mon dieu, cherie, zat was almost two years ago." Fleur exclaimed, she attempted to raise up but Hermione wouldn't let her.

"I know, Fleur. I get enough that i'm not exactly sick but... if I were to sit around like I have been today I get so tired but when I try to sleep... I still see them." Hermione mumbled, aside from Tonks and Ginny, Fleur was probably the closest to her. She told Fleur almost everything in their exchanged letters so obviously the blonde knew about the wolf-heads.

"Why don't you sleep now?" Bill asked walking in and setting two cups of tea on the end table.

"Because I... i'll just have the dreams again." Hermione blushed slightly.

"Does anything help?" Bill asked tenderly brushing the hair back from her forehead before taking his seat.

"Being held or being black-out drunk." Hermione shrugged.

"When was the last time either of those occurred?" Fleur sounded curious, Hermione bit her lip for a moment.

"Minerva." Hermione stated softly, she could almost feel the sympathy coming off the couple without having to look at them.

"Well sleep now. I was going to see if the others wanted to play another round and I know Fleur wouldn't mind taking a nap with you." Bill says seriously taking his wand and casting a subtle heating charm on the two women's cups of tea.

"Oui, I would love to nap wiz you, love." Fleur had already started moving, gently nudging the petite witch onto her side and sliding into the space between the back of the sofa and Hermione.

Hermione had had her mind made up for her but it made her smile, she was so happy to have this friendship with not just Fleur but Bill too. The caring, sweet, man stood and took the throw off the back of the sofa and covered the spooning witches with it before bending at the waist and pressing a kiss, first to Fleur's cheek and then to Hermione's forehead. The fact that Bill was so comfortable with Fleur and herself being so close elated Hermione.

Hermione had no real romantic feelings for Fleur, she loved the veela and Fleur loved her right back but it wasn't as though they were in love. Bill had even been the one to drop off a little feather charm for Hermione's bracelet when she had written to Fleur about it. Fleur had discretely bought a small gold snitch charm for Ginny and somehow even Narcissa found out, Hermione suspected Tonks. Ginny thought it was entirely ridiculous until Hermione explained that it meant more to her than just a reminder of her conquests.

"I'll let the others know you're sleeping and to be quiet." Bill spoke before walking out.

"I love your husband." Hermione mumbled pressing back into Fleur just a little more.

"Me too." Fleur snickered.

Without further ado the two witches drifted into comfortable sleep, they had no idea it would be the best rest either of them would be getting for quite a while. Well, them and the rest of the wizarding world. When they woke it was to Molly gently waking them for dinner, which meant they had missed lunch but neither of them minded. They got up they ate and everything went on, business as usual.

The following day they organised everything, managing to get the Dursley's to leave the house and then went and informed Harry of the plan. Of course it never works out the way people want it too so naturally things went awry. It was supposed to work out that they would supply a false date for moving Harry and then move him early with a trusted few. They found out quickly that not everyone could be trusted.

They were attacked and Alastor was killed, Hermione and Kingsley, along with Arthur, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Fleur and Bill made it back relatively unscathed. George how ever lost an ear, which was distressing for everyone but Fred who immediately took advantage of the situations more jesting side. Headwig was also, unfortunately killed, Harry explaining she pretty much save his life by giving her own. Hagrid was quite shaken up but Andromeda and Ted had taken care of them and gotten them to the Burrow safely.

Harry had explained he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts that year which was fine by Hermione and Ron didn't really complain either, they were behind Harry in this. So the days were spent plotting, when Harry and Ginny weren't sneaking off, and then finally the wedding was upon them. Hermione dressed in a nice red dress and heals, she had a beaded purse clutched in her hand. Fleur had commented that if she weren't getting married she'd ravage Hermione in that dress, Bill rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed.

It was the last time she would be laughing for a while though as Kingsley's Lynx patronus interrupted the reception to alert the revellers of the impending attack. Amidst the chaos she found the boys and managed to get them out of harms way. At least for a while, they were found in a cafe that evening though they managed to get out of that without injury also. From there they went to Grimmauld to regroup and start their hunt.

Over the months they remained cut off from friends and family. They starved, they raged, they planned and they acted. All the while things in the wizarding world degenerated, muggle borns were rounded up and their wands taken. People went into hiding or fled the country, others put on a brave front and held out as best they could. They all thought that Harry had left them for dead, taken his friends and gone to live somewhere far far away. Those who really knew Harry though, they had faith.

Ron left and Harry and Hermione floundered for a while but they kept on, they had too. Eventually, while Hermione was trying and failing to sleep, Harry slipped off following an ethereal doe he thought was his mothers only to find The Sword of Gryffindor and, subsequently, Ron. They had destroyed the locket and returned to a fuming Hermione who was angry at the both of them and yet so over the moon happy that they were safe and Ron was back.

From there things seemed to speed up considerably. They were almost caught by snatchers and then not long after they were caught by snatchers. Hermione had managed to hex Harry just in time but really any fool would know who it was. Luckily she supposed the snatchers were bigger fools than she had given them credit for. They were taken to Malfoy Manor, Hermione wasn't sure if she was happy or terrified that Bellatrix chased Greyback off.

Turned out she was terrified, even Narcissa acknowledged that Bellatrix was insane, no longer the once loving and protective sister. Hermione was tortured for what felt like hours but wasn't really all that long at all, Griphook was questioned about the Sword and Hermione was tortured some more. Narcissa eventually couldn't take it and silently pleaded for Dobby, an elf who obviously adored Harry and no doubt his friends. The secret of just who sent Dobby would go to his grave, Narcissa would never let on, she would never forget how she sat and watched as her crazy sister tortured such a pure soul.

Hermione was out for a few days but she felt... better, good almost, to be somewhere where she could feel safe. Bill and Fleur took them all in gladly, Fleur diligently returned them all to health, Ollivander being the worst off but Dean, Luna and Griphook were in need of help as well. It took too long really, for them to get back to strength and figure out their next move, Hermione was reluctant to leave Shell Cottage but knew she must.

On breaking into and more importantly out of the wizarding bank they had little choice but to return where it all started. Hogwarts. Of course learning about Albus and the fact his brother had lived in the village the whole time. The cooler thing was probably that they were able to get directly into the castle from the inn just by using a portrait of Ariana Dumbledor. It wasn't until they were in the castle that things became real, this was it, they could all feel it in their bones, in the air. War was upon them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Not a whole lot of dialogue in this, set just after the end of the war after Voldy carked it. This is where it really starts to lead into the end game pairing =D**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

The battle itself was horrible. Hermione and Ron had stole off to the Chamber of Secrets where they had destroyed the cup and retrieved the fang. Ron had kissed Hermione and then quickly explained, before he got slapped, that he had to get it out of his system and now he was fine. Loveable bloody idiot. They had then joined the battle though Hermione found she had the upper hand as most of her opponents were shocked by her skill with wandless, and typically non-verbal, magic.

They witnessed Severus' demise and then shortly after Harry did the honorable thing and went to meet Voldemort. Narcissa had ended up saving his life by lying right to Voldemort's face. Hagrid was made carry Harry back to the castle where it was revealed Harry wasn't dead and then another fire-fight ensued. People were too busy fighting for their lives to pay much attention to anything but it all changed when Voldemort died, for real this time.

Some death eaters continued, others fled but most of them were captured. Thankfully Narcissa and Draco were pardoned, so had Lucius been until his amazing wife spoke up and informed Kingsley, the acting Minister, of the Malfoy Patriarchs part in Hermione's parents death. Devastation was something else that occurred, of couse it would though, this was a war and they were cleaning up the battle field as we speak.

For Hermione, Harry and the Weasley's it was finding that Fred had been killed in the battle, George was inconsolable. It wasnt until a little later that Bill pulled Hermione aside and led her along the rows of the dead that the little witch finally broke. Laying side by side, covered in cuts and bruises, dust and a few shards of glass hanging in their clothes was Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. Bill caught the little witch as she collapsed and held her tight as she sobbed.

When she finally started to calm she realised quickly what needed to happen, it had to happen now and she didn't like the taste of it one little bit. During the months that the trio had been on the run, Edward Tonks had also went into hiding, being a muggle born and all. Unfortunately Mister Tonks had been found and murdered a few months ago. Hermione knew that Andromeda needed to be told, the poor sweet woman had lost everything from this war, just as Hermione did.

"I need to go see Andy." Hermione rubbed her tear-damp face on Bill's shirt and he nodded.

"Do you want me or Fleur to go with you?" He asked gently, Fleur was over with Molly and Arthur.

"No. Stay, be with your wife and family. Let them know... I... I will probably stay with Andy for a while. She's lost everything." Hermione stepped back and rubbed her face.

"I'll let them know. Be safe, not all the death-eaters were caught. Oh and Mi..." Bill made sure he had the little witches attention.

"Greyback is dead." Bill informed coldly and Hermione nodded.

"Thank you, Bill. Tell Fleur I will write her as soon as possible." Hermione got up on her tip toes, he understood her intention and leaned down a little, she was so much shorter than he, and accepted the kiss on the cheek.

Hermione watched Bill head back to his family before Hermione reached down and plucked up Remus and Tonks' wands and then apparated directly out of the hall. She appeared a short way away from the Tonks' cottage and took a moment to draw in a deep breath. She was half way along the path to the front door when it opened to see a stressed out and worried looking Andromeda holding a tiny little baby boy.

The look of frantic curiosity that Andy sent Hermione made the little witches heart ache as she stepped up and gently took baby Teddy into her own arms and slowly, regretfully, handed over the wands. Andy noticed them instantly and it took only a moment to understand why Hermione had handed them too her, amazingly the little witch managed to hold onto Teddy and catch Andromeda before she sank to her knees.

Eventually Hermione managed to maneuver the little baby boy and his grandmother onto the sofa, she sat holding a sleeping Teddy while Andromeda cried into the little witches shirt. It had taken a while but Andy had eventually exhausted herself and she had fallen asleep. Hermione ever so gently managed to lay the woman down and get a blanket over her before she went and made a bottle for Teddy and changed his nappy. It wasn't something she expected she would be doing but it really wasn't so bad, Teddy was a good boy.

Managing to temporarily become a domestic goddess she even managed to cook a small meal for herself and Andromeda while letting Teddy suck on a little piece of chocolate she had found. The little boy seemed to like chocolate and it made Hermione smile sadly, his father was also quite fond of chocolate. When he started to get sleepy again she gently look him back to the room she found to have been set up as a nursery for him. He grumbled a little when she put him down but soon drifted off easily.

When the food was done and cooked she carefully vanished the dishes to the coffee table and then got a clean cloth and wet it with cool water. Hermione went out and sat on the sofa hip to hip with Andy and gently shook the woman awake. She seemed considerably less upset but she also didn't do more than mumble something incoherent and let Hermione place the cool cloth over her burning eyes.

With a little gentle coaxing Hermione managed to get the woman to sit up and eat, she was pretty sure that Andy didnt taste the food but she ate it and that was the main thing. When that was all said and done Andy sat and stared at nothing while Hermione cleaned up. When she was done she got Teddy who had woken up and gently handed him over to Andy who asked for him quietly. As the grandmother cuddled the little boy Hermione made him another bottle.

When Teddy was asleep again it was getting rather late in the evening and Hermione was looking critically at the older woman. Gently she extracted the small boy from the rather reluctant woman's arms and went and put him in his bed. When she returned to the den it was only long enough to collect the woman from the sofa and lead her to the womans bed. After some gentle prompting Andy let the witch undress her and place her in a nightgown before tucking her into bed.

Andy mumbled something that Hermione didn't quite catch before she fell asleep, the little witch walked out of room and gently closed the door before going out to the sofa. She sat down and looked at the two wands on the coffee table for a long time. She must have fallen asleep though because the nest thing she knew she was waking to the sound of Teddy whimpering in his bed. Rubbing her hands on her pants she got up and went to get the baby and take care of him.

And so it went for almost a month, Andy didn't talk much, but then Hermione didn't push her much either. They pretty much kept to themselves, Hermione would write to her friends and go and get supplies they would need while Andy looked after Teddy. Most nights Hermione had to put Andy to bed as the woman would just sit on the sofa and stare at nothing. It frightened Hermione and eventually she decided she needed help with the woman.

 _Cissy,_

 _I know you and Andy haven't spoken in years but I also know she is your sister and that you love her. I've been living with her for almost a month now, she rarely talks and I don't think she would eat if I wasn't here making her. The only one who can get a response from her is Teddy. I need your help please, this kind of grieving isn't healthy and I... I need her to actually acknowledge me._

 _Hermione._

She hadn't received a response in almost a week and in that week there had been no improvement at all. Finally though, shortly after lunch on the sixth day a dark feathered owl was at the window. Hermione let it in, gave it some water and food and took the letter it offered her before it went on its way. The little brunette sat down at the small kitchen table and unfolded the letter before reading through it.

 _Sweetheart,_

 _I do love Andy and miss her. I have been planning to come by and see her, knowing you are there is only extra incentive. It pains me to hear she isn't doing well though it is understandable. I don't know if you know but it was Bella who took Nymphadora from my sister. I will be there but it will take me a few days, Draco and I are having a lot of trouble with the Manor, we are hated by both stray death-eaters and aurors despite anything dear Harry says. I promise to be there before the end of the following week though, Andy needs a little shaking and i've been quite good at doing that for her. Tell me though... Have you missed me?_

 _Cissy._

Hermione had thought of Narcissa a lot actually, of the handful of encounters she had had Narcissa was the one that really stuck. The woman was gorgeous and really quite the enigma, she was also incredibly intelligent and surprisingly compassionate. All things that Hermione admired most in a person. It didn't hurt that the sex had been really great too, heck she had, if subconsciously, missed Narcissa since they had parted at that bar.

Harry had at one point, in a letter, teasingly asked if Hermione was intending to bed Andromeda. Her immediate response was no. Andromeda was a beautiful woman but she was broken, her husband and child had been killed in a war none of them wanted. Throw in the fact that Hermione see's Andy as more of a mother figure and there was simply no desire there to attempt to sleep with Andy.

Without really needing to think to much on the matter she took out a quill and parchment to pen another letter to Narcissa.

 _Darling Narcissa,_

 _It would probably frighten you just how much I have missed you in all honesty. I've missed you since we parted at the bar. It wasn't the time then, I was too young and the war was just starting so I never took the initiative to try and contact you after that night and I am sincerely worried for Andy and would rather get her sorted out first. How ever, after all that, if you are interested I would like to get to know you more intimately._

 _Of course I would understand if that isn't what you want. Looking forward to seeing you._

 _Yours,_

 _Mione._

Reading back through it Hermione was happy with her response and called the resident owl, a brown screech owl who often came down to the kitchen at dinner time in the hopes of an easy feed. She attached the letter and smoothed the docile birds feathers before sending him on his way. No sooner was the owl gone did Teddy wake up and Hermione moved off to get him, she had put Andy in the shower an easy twenty minutes ago and as she passed the bathroom door could hear the rustling of clothes.

She called that she would get the little boy and then did so, she didnt wait for a response from Andy, the woman wouldn't have given one. The rest of the week would no doubt be the same and she wished Narcissa could get here sooner but unfortunately that wasn't the case. She smiled down at the little boy and cooed too him happily, he had inherited his mothers metamorph ability and was sporting deep green hair on his tiny head. The week could go quicker but if it doesn't, at least she has Teddy to keep her entertained.

* * *

 **So after a few reviews from the last few chapters i feel i need to apologise for the turn this fic took. It kind of went from 'Hermione shagging all the birds' to 'Hermione being a more depressed, more bookish version of Molly' all while i pretty much skimmed over the cannon plot and all that stuff and i don't believe a few (or a lot of you) liked that. So i'm sorry for that.**

 **Silver Fox**


	22. Chapter 22

**So in my mind the Weasley's reconciled the fact that Narcissa and Draco aren't as bad as they were in the beginning and have come to grips with the fact that Narcissa and Hermione get along well. Also... George.**

 **Reviews appreciated.**

* * *

Hermione had been in the kitchen cleaning dishes from lunch when a loud crack could be heard from the front gate. Glancing out the window she smiled and stopped what she was doing before heading to the door. Andromeda was cooing and rocking Teddy and hadn't even looked up. Narcissa and Draco were halfway along the path when Hermione opened the door and stepped out. Narcissa and Hermione wore matching bright smiles.

When they had reached each other Narcissa didn't hesitate to lift a hand and curl it around the back of Hermiones neck. The little witch easily moved into the kiss when Narcissa pulled her forward and pressed her lips to Hermione's. Draco stood a little awkwardly beside the two but didn't say anything as his mother shared a lingering kiss with someone his age, a girl no less. Really if it made his mother happy he was ok with it.

Narcissa was still smiling when the two pulled apart and Hermione slid her arms around the woman in a welcoming hug that was quickly returned. In her joy of having company, especially Narcissa, Hermione didn't even think when she pulled from his mother and then hugged Draco, he hesitated for only a moment before returning the hug. Of the three of them it was Draco who spoke first when he pulled away from Hermione and gave her a once over.

"Bloody hell, Granger. You look awful." He stated taking in the dark bags under the little witches eyes, he hair wasn't as shiny as it used to be and though they were shining right now her eyes seemed for look more like a dirt path instead of the melted chocolate that he had noticed in the past.

"For a second there I though you were going soft on me, Draco." Hermione retorted good naturedly.

"You do look like hell, darling. Have you been sleeping?" Narcissa asked immediately concerned for the little witch she was so fond of.

"Not much honestly. I still have nightmares and then there is Teddy and Andy and... I was on the verge of insanity when I owled you, Cissa." Hermione explained honestly, there was no point in lying, a blind person could see that she wore exhaustion like a second skin.

"Sweetheart, you should have owled me sooner, or anyone." Narcissa pulled Hermione into another embrace this one far more comforting than the last.

"I know but I kept hoping she would snap out of it, for Teddy's sake if not her own." Hermione mumbled rubbing her face tiredly against Narcissa's cardigan clad shoulder.

Draco didn't say another word, instead he strode past the two surprised women and moved up into the cottage. Frowning Hermione and Narcissa turned and followed along a few paces behind him and watched as the young man walked right up to Andromeda and knelt in front of her. He gently placed a hand on his aunties knee and smiled pleasantly up at her.

"Hello Aunty. It's very nice to meet you. Would you and my little cousin like to come and stay with mother and I at the Manor for a while?" Draco asked lightly a gentle smile on his face.

Andromeda looked surprised for a moment before simply looking confused and she blinked at the nephew she scarcely knew. For a few long moments both Narcissa and Hermione held their breath not sure what was going to happen. Slowly she looked from Draco to Teddy and then up to Narcissa and Hermione before slowly returning to gaze to Draco.

"But what about Hermione? She's been such a sweetheart, looking after Teddy and Me." Andromeda's voice was soft and had it been any softer they would have missed it.

"Oh, Hermione will be coming with us. What do you say Aunty? Get you away from all these reminders until the pain fades a little?" Draco was so surprisingly gentle with the woman that it made Narcissa want to cry she was so proud of him.

"Oh, yes please... it hurts so much." And as Andromeda's eyes started to swim with tears Draco moved from the floor and onto the sofa pulling his Aunty and cousin into his side and held her as she started to sob.

Draco looked at his mother and the small brunette beside her and the two nodded. Hermione gently took Narcissa's hand and lead her back to the bedrooms. They worked together efficiently shrinking and magically packing Andromda's clothes and others things she might need. The duo then moved to the nursery, packing diapers before shrinking Teddy's cot and changing table. When they had everything they thought they needed they headed back out to the den. Andromeda was sitting talking softly to Draco about Teddy, Hermione could have wept.

With gentle urging Draco got the woman to her feet and lead her outside and out the front gate. Narcissa and Hermione followed after placing minor wards on the cottage and locking the doors and windows. When they were standing outside the front gate Narcissa spoke up looking from her son to her sister.

"Andy, Draco is going to take you to the Manor and Hermione and I will be along in a little while." Narcissa informed gently and Andy stared at her for a long moment.

"You wont be long will you?" Andromeda looked a little distressed.

"No, Andy. I just want to stop by the Weasley's for a little bit and then Cissy and I will be to see how you've settled in. Draco will keep you company." Hermione smiled fondly and Andy's lips quirked up just slightly.

"Alright... and Cissy? Thank you." Andromeda gave a small smile to her baby sister and then she and Draco disappeared with a pop.

"Do you need a wand?" Narcissa asked already moving to pull her want from her sleeve. She had handed Draco the shrunken cases before he left.

"Certainly not. I might barely be able to stand from exhaustion but you can bet your very fine bum that I, Hermione Granger, do not need a wand to apparate." Hermione spoke playfully as she slid an arm around Narcissa's slim waist and pulled the woman closer.

"So proud of yourself, darling?" Narcissa retorted and leaned down, obviously about to kiss Hermione again only to have the little witch grin and apparate them both.

When they reappeared it was in the field out the back of the Burrow and Narcissa stumbled slightly causing her and Hermione to press together firmly, not that either woman minded. Hermione steadied the woman and pressed a little kiss to her cheek as Narcissa got her bearings. When the older witch was steadied she straightened out her dress and cardigan before looking at Hermione.

No words needed to be said for Hermione to understand the older woman's sudden trepidation, in fact it was clear Narcissa was trying to hide but failed miserably. Taking pity she stepped back into the older wolf and gently pulled her into a soft kiss that Narcissa melted into readily. When they parted Narcissa looked considerably more comfortable with the situation and Hermione smiled before taking the witches hand in her own and tangling their fingers.

"Come on, the Weasley's don't bite." Hermione smiled and Narcissa lifted an eyebrow as if to say 'really'.

"Well, us civilized Weasley's don't. Charlie though..." Came the familiar voice from behind them and the two witches turned to see George smiling a little sadly at them.

"George! Just the man I wanted to see. Tell me, how do you feel about tattoos?" Hermione asked sincerely and the red-head gave her a curious look.

"Don't suppose i've ever thought about it. Why?" George stepped up to the two and smiled a greeting at Narcissa who smiled in return.

"Well i've had some time to think about it and I want to get another tattoo. I want a little violet wolf carrying a triple W Fireracker." Hermione looked from the red-head to the woman whose hand she was still holding and grinned at the momentarily confused looks on their faces.

"Oh I get it. The firecracker for Fred right?" Narcissa inquired seriously and Georges eyes brightened.

"The wolf for Tonks and Remus? That's bloody brilliant." George smiled genuinely as they walked into the kitchen through the back door.

"What would you get?" Narcissa asked the man who rubbed his head like he was thinking about it.

"I had thought of a suggestion George." Hermione stated when he didn't seem to get it. Arthur, Charlie, Ginny and Molly were in the kitchen looking a little confused at the trio.

"Go on then." George prompted easily.

"Ok so, a fiery Chinese dragon with two little red haired babies riding it, both wearing knit jumpers with a G and an F on them. The dragon would be chasing a little pink toad obviously and I thought the little boys having beards would make it a masterpiece." Hermione explained.

George stared at the little witch for a long minute, it was actually starting to make Hermione nervous and she wondered if she had over stepped. But then George burst into genuine and loud laughter and pulled Hermione into a happy embrace. Narcissa, smiled at the sight but the rest of the Weasley's looked like they might cry just from the sheer happiness that sight brought them. George hadnt so much as smile or laughed since Fred's death.

"Merlin's balls. That is perfect. Can we do it tomorrow?" George asked seriously when he relinquished his hold on the little witch. Hermione looked at Narcissa questioningly.

"I don't own you, sweetheart. You can do as you please. In fact, I encourage it. You've done so much for Andy you deserve a little time for you." Narcissa stated seriously a small encouraging smile on her face.

"Tomorrow is good then. I can stop buy after breakfast and get you, we can get them done and then get some lunch after? I'll treat you to McDonald's, greasy horrible stuff that is so good you'll hate yourself." Hermione grins happily at George who smiles brightly.

"That sounds bloody perfect. I'm going to take a shower, see you tomorrow if you're gone when I get back. Good seeing Narcissa." George smiled and Narcissa returned the sentiment gently.

The small group watched as George ducked out of the kitchen and practically stomped up the stares, the moment he was gone Molly started hiccoughing. She was clearly upset, in fact that were all upset, Molly had lost her son and was so worried she would lose George too. As Arthur and Charlie comforted the woman Ginny walked over with tear-y eyes and hugged the little brunette fiercly.

"Thank you." Hermione rubbed the youngest Weasley's back gently.

"What for?" Hermione was a little confused though she had a fair idea.

"For making George smile, laugh even. He hasn't been himself since... since Fred. He hasnt been eating, he hardly sleeps and sends for all the stock work for the store instead of going in." Charlie explained seriously.

"Oh. Well of course he hasn't been himself. He died with Fred. He can't just be George right now, he doesn't know how. It's always been Fred and George and now he is alone and... its really hard to be alone." Hermione explains seriously, speaking from experience. Ginny sniffled and moved back to the kitchen table to sit.

"Is that why its so easy for you to get him to smile?" Molly sniffed, her voice thick with tears.

"Nah. I might understand a little better than you. It doesn't lessen it, but you guys only lost a brother and a son. George lost a whole big part of himself. It's easier for him if you don't tread on egg shells I promise you. I hated the sympathetic looks and the 'i'm sorry's. I'm not saying act like it didn't happen, but act like its not the end of everything even if it hurts to do so. He needs to be reminded of what he and Fred had not what he has lost." Hermione informed sagely, she could feel Narcissa step up beside her and place a hand on her hip.

"You... you're right, obviously. It's just so hard." Arthur muttered and they all slumped at the table.

The silence was thick and lasted for quite a while, for Narcissa and Hermione it was a little uncomfortable but the Weasley's obviously need to gather themselves. Hermione shifted from foot to foot, she was getting more tired by the minute and it wasn't even dinner time. Narcissa could feel the slight sway and gripped the little witch a might more firmly. Hermione gladly leaned into Narcissa and it was the shifting of her feet that roused the Weasley's.

"What is it you are here for, dear? Just to see George?" Molly asked sounding more like her usual self instead of the distraught woman she had been a few minutes before.

"Not entirely, I had wanted to see George but I want to let you know that Andy, Teddy and I have moved to Malfoy Manor. Andy isn't coping very well and I was handling it a little worse with every day. I'm exhausted." Hermione explained still leaning into Narcissa.

"Oh, darling, you should have said something I could have come and talked with her." Molly said seriously the concern on her voice.

"Hermione needed a more permanent fix, Mrs Weasley, and you and your family have enough to deal with. Besides Andy already seems quite fond of Draco. And well... if i'm honest, I'm very happy for this chance to reconnect with my big sister." Narcissa explains saving Hermione from having too.

"What about Hermione, seems her moving in with you would only have her more exhausted not less." Ginny speaks up giving Narcissa a cheeky look. The obvious innuendo had Molly blushing and her brother and father spluttering.

"Of course not. I will be encouraging her to get plenty of rest, in fact she can stay in bed if she likes, I would be sure to provide her with strenuous activity to keep her fit." Narcissa retorted without missing a beat.

"I just bet." Ginny teased and Narcissa grinned.

"Yes well... I definitely need some sleep. Any I wanted you guys to know if you're going to owl you need to send it to the Manor. If you don't mind, let Harry and Ron know?" Hermione at this point needed to stop and try to stifle a yawn.

"On that note, i'm going to take Hermione to the Manor. She will see you tomorrow no doubt." Narcissa explained pulling the tired witch impossibly closer.

"Yes, of course. Go on then." Molly smiled at the two, a smile they both returned before waving and moving back out into the field and past the wards.

Hermione did yawn then and practically clung to Narcissa. She was sure that if she was still at the Cottage she would be fine but with the relief of not having to constantly be at Teddy's beck and call, not that she really minded. But knowing that someone else was there too look after Teddy and Andy was such a sense of relief that she couldn't help finally feeling how utterly exhausted she was. Sliding her arms around the older witch she looked up at Narcissa seriously.

"You'll hold me won't you? Keep the nightmares at bay?" Hermione knew she probably sounded a little pathetic, she was practically begging the woman, but Narcissa made her feel extremely comfortable.

"Well, I had hoped you would move into my chambers with me so yes, I would very much enjoy holding you and letting you sleep." Narcissa smiled sincerely at the little witch.

"That sounds perfect. Can we talk when I wake up?" Hermione sleepily rubbed her face on Narcissa's cardigan.

"I would like that. Come on, lets get you home and in bed." The older witch pressed a kiss to Hermione's head and promptly apparated them to the Manor.


	23. Chapter 23

**There you have it, the official end game pairing. I hope it doesn't disappoint. I know a fair number of you were hoping for CissaMione so here you have it. This is the final _chapter_ though i will be putting up an 'Epilogue' to tie some things together tomorrow. **

**Reviews highly encouraged.**

* * *

When they had gotten to the Manor, Hermione was practically dead on her feet. So much so that she didn't object when the surprisingly strong Narcissa scooped her up and carried her up to her bedroom. Hermione was so close to sleep that when Narcissa asked if she could undress her the little witch just wave her hand and curled into the bed that smelled pleasantly of Narcissa.

The youngest Black promptly divesto'd Hermione of her outer clothes, which consisted of a tee shirt and a pair of jeans over cotton briefs and bra. Once that was down the older woman attempted to leave Hermione to her sleep, she was convinced the little witch was already asleep. She was half way to the door when Hermione whined rather pathetically, and entirely adorably. Narcissa just chuckled softly and undressed to her own underwear, a rather lacy black bra and dark blue knickers that didn't match, before climbing in and wrapping arms around the young woman who quickly snuggled into her side.

They had been asleep for a few hours when a small female elf appeared with a soft pop beside Narcissa, she reached out and gently woke the woman who looked a little confused before remembering where she was and why. The little elf, Brimmy, explained that it was dinner time and that 'Miss Hermione's' clothes had been cleaned and sat on the bed. Narcissa thanked the little elf that gladly disappeared, no doubt back to the kitchen, Brimmy loved to cook.

"Little love. Time to get some food." Narcissa spoke softly and gently shook the little witches shoulder. Hermione mumbled something in her sleep.

"We can eat and go right back to bed if you like." Narcissa spoke only a little louder now. Hermione's arms, that were around her waist while the brunettes head rested on her shoulder, tightened considerably.

"Sweetheart, you need to eat and my stomach has been growling for the last half hour." Narcissa spoke in an amused tone. For a moment there was no reaction until Narcissa felt Hermione draw in a deep breath and let it out in a huff.

"It better taste better than cardboard or i'm not eating it." Hermione grumbled in a sleep roughened voice.

No sooner had the words left her lips did a sudden sphere of water appear over Hermione's head and drop down wetting her. Both women jolted up from the bed but where Hermione gasped indignantly Narcissa laughed softly. Hermione may have been annoyed if not for the delightful sound issuing from the gorgeous half naked woman beside her. Shaking her head a little she wordlessly cast a hot-air charm over both of them drying their skin and hair.

"What was that?" Hermione inquired finally a smile tugging her lips upwards.

"I think it might have been Brimmy, the resident elf. She must have felt insulted by your comment on her cooking." Narcissa explained grinning at the little witch who was pulling her jeans on.

"I would never insult her cooking. Mostly i've just been so tired that its hard to taste things." Hermione says seriously as though she had sincerely not meant to upset the little elf.

"Its ok. She likes to have a little fun. Lets get you fed, maybe see if Andy wants to have a drink with us then go back to bed?" Narcissa suggested seriously a small grin on her face still.

"Gosh you're beautiful." Narcissa blushed at the brunettes words and pulled her dress on.

"Hardly." The older witch retorts a little bashfully.

"Seriously, when you smile and look like you actually enjoy life. Stunning." Hermione's tone is nothing but sincere.

"You do that to me. I was in... a dark place when I saw you in that bar. If not for Draco I think I would have simply found the closest dementor." Narcissa admits gently moving around the bed to Hermione's side.

"Well, i'm glad. I... really thought about you a lot the last few weeks. Not just because of Andy, but I wanted to know how things were for you. I barely had time to respond to letters from Molly or Bill let alone pen you out of the blue." Hermione reached out after pulling her Teeshirt on and pulling the older witch closer by hands on the woman's hips.

"Well as much as it pains me to see her so despondent, I am kind of glad that Andy gave you the excuse to owl me." Narcissa smiled and slid her arms around Hermione's middle.

"Me too. Narcissa I... i'd really like to take you out." Hermione says bluntly, honestly.

"As in on a date?" Narcissa looked pleasantly surprised.

"Yes ma'am. I... you're an enigma, and you appeal to me... a lot. You're also beautiful and smart and totally my type." Hermione grinned tightening her arms around the woman's waist.

"Your type is old?" Narcissa retorted only half playfully.

"You're middle aged at most and you're gorgeous. Don't act all self conscious about this and ruin us before we can even start. I'm nineteen this year, I didn't mind your age when I was younger and I sure as hell don't mind it now. I really like you, Cissy." Hermione states in a stern tone that brokered no argument.

"You really really want to date me? What if it gets serious? You might want to marry one day, have kids." Narcissa points out, her arms lifted and draped around Hermione's shoulders. It was a test, they both knew it.

"If it gets serious then fantastic. If I just wanted flings I would be able to do that just fine, no commitment. I want you, Narcissa and if you want to marry me one day then great if not, I don't mind. Also if you want more kids one day well i'm able bodied, if not... well i'm quite fond of cats." Hermione returns easily.

"What if I get clingy and possessive? I've never had anything that is truly mine except Draco and you can ask him, i'm a demon mum." Narcissa continued her inquisition.

"Clingy and possessive? Is it odd to say I really really like the idea of belonging to you? Especially if you belong to me in return?" Hermione tilted her head and smirked up at the older witch as blue eyes darken.

"Merlin... you really want to enter into an exclusive relationship with a women old enough to be your mother. Is this some kind of fetish thing?" Narcissa asked with a quirked brow.

"Because I don't have a mother any more? No. I don't want to replace my mother with a romantic partner. Despite what they say, i'm not really weird." Hermione laughed at the insinuation.

"Oh well... that answers that." Narcissa chuckled and pulled Hermione in tight.

"Yes, I want a romantic relationship with you. One where you're mine and i'm yours. I'll go so far as to ask you to be my girlfriend if I have too." Hermione was nibbling Narcissa's jaw at this point.

"Alright. Sounds perfect." Narcissas voice was a little thicker than usual.

"Perfect, now lets go eat so I have the energy to ravage you this evening." Hermione pulls away with a grin and heads for the door.

Narcissa stares after her a little dazed for a moment before rolling her eyes and following after the young woman with a soft chuckle. She caught up and they made their way downstairs in companionable silence. Hermione hadn't been in the Manor but once and that was when she was being tortured by Bellatrix. Needless to say the place looked a lot more homely, and the dining room was warm and welcoming, Hermione smiled when Narcissa sat beside her instead of at the head of the table.

Andromeda was sitting across from her sister looking directly at the woman while Draco was standing and dishing pasta on to the three women's dishes before serving himself. Hermione tucked into the food gladly, she smiled when she felt one of Narcissa's hands on her thigh. Draco and Narcissa ate a little more refined than Hermione did and Andromeda ate slowly while staring at her sister.

"This is lovely, Brimmy." Hermione was the first to break the silence. Brimmy's response came in the form of Hermione's half full wine glass being topped up.

"Since father's incarceration i've learned not to say anything that might insult her. She can be quite playful." Draco spoke up amused and Narcissa chuckled remembering Draco complaining about given vanilla pudding a few weeks ago. Brimmy made him wear it and then changed it to strawberry.

"Why am I really here?" Andromeda asked before anything else could be said.

"Honestly? Hermione owled me, she was exhausted and really worried for you. I wont lie, i'm glad she owled me and not Molly Weasley." Narcissa explained looking straight at Andy.

"Why?" Andromeda pressed seriously.

"Because. It gives me the chance to try and make amends for all the years. You're my sister Andy, more so than Bella ever was." Narcissa's sad tone has Hermione placing a hand over the one on her thigh.

"Then why did you chose her over me?" Draco and Hermione both felt like they were intruding a little but there was no way to graciously make an exit, plus the way Narcissa was gripping her thigh made the brunette realise she was needed.

"I had no choice Andy. Bella had been sold off to Rod right out of Hogwarts, you left with Ted the day you graduated. Were you monetarily stable to have taken me with you? Do you think I enjoyed being married to that vile man? You had love and even Rod respected Bella enough that she came to love him. I had no choice." Narcissa looked down, she was honestly ashamed she hadnt done something for Andy sooner. Outside of convincing Bella no to hunt their sister down.

"If I had known... Cissy I never wanted that life for you. We all know what Abraxas was like and you and I both speculated what happened to his wife... I didn't want you to marry him but you seemed like you wanted it." Andromeda sounded like she was sincerely defending herself.

"Of course I didn't! But I had no choice. I couldn't go with you, you never asked if I wanted too and even if you did we would have starved to death. The man forced me when I said no and only stopped beating me after Draco was born and he had offspring to dote on. I've never hated someone so purely." Narcissa was becoming increasingly distressed and Andromeda and Draco both looked stricken at the knowledge that Lucius had both raped and beaten his wife.

"Cissy... I wish I had known." Andromeda's eyes were full of tears.

"Don't cry Andy, please. You know I hate it. Besides none of that matters now. I have Draco, I don't know what she sees in me but I have Hermione. I hope I have you back and that means a sweet little great nephew and Kingsley is pushing through my divorce." Narcissa's explanation came out pleading and her own eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Cissy... you're hopeless." Andromeda chuckled wetly as she dried her eyes with a napkin.

"Thank you, Hermione. For sticking with me. I'm so sorry for the way i've acted." Andromeda had turned to the little witch who just smiled.

"You're very welcome. I loved Nymphadora and you had lost your family just as I had lost mine. She was there for me and I wanted to be there for you." Hermione explained gently and Andy nodded.

"Well Cissy, she is about a thousand times the better choice when compared to fathers choice in your spouse." Andy grinned her tone a little teasing as she looked at her little sister.

"A million times." Narcissa returned with a grin of her own.

Draco who had mostly just been silent started to make a mock gagging sound which earned him dual pieces of pasta in the face. One hit his cheek while the other hit just above his right eye, the look on his face was almost chilling and the table fell silent. It was like waiting for a bomb to explode except when it did all that could be heard was raucous laughter as the new family, for the first time possibly in years, burst out with the joyful sound.


	24. Finale

**I want it to be known that though it't not really heavily, in fact extremely lightly implied, in my mind Min and Hooch totally are item.**

 **Sadly, this is the end, i hope i tied it up adequately for you guys.**

 **Reviews Encouraged. Much love to you all. SF out.**

* * *

It was about three weeks after Hermione and Andy moved into the Manor that a hesitant knock on the bedroom door had Hermione and Narcissa pulling away from one another breathing heavily. Reluctantly Narcissa covered herself and Hermione with sheets before calling for who ever was at the door to come in. It opened and Andromeda stepped in, taking a moment to take in the two panting, sweaty and obviously naked women in the bed.

"I hate to interrupt what I am sure is fantastic morning sex, but Minerva is downstairs, she wanted to see Hermione." Andromeda explained with a smirk that only grew when her sister shifted closer to Hermione in a possessive way.

"Do you mind keeping her company for a few minutes while we shower?" Hermione asked the woman she had come to care for rather a lot over the last couple of months, Andy nodded and chuckled.

"Ok but I suggest keeping the shagging to a quickie, you don't want to be rude and make her wait after all." Hermione just rolled her eyes and made a shooing motion, Andy left with a soft laugh.

Narcissa rolled out of bed when the door closed behind her sister and headed for the en-suite without a word. Hermione watched her go and sighed softly, Narcissa, as it happened, became rather jealous after foolishly insisting Hermione tell her about her past encounters. Of course they were limited to the five people she had slept with shortly after her parents demise and anything she had had after that was by her own hand.

Narcissa, who had always been a little more affectionate with Hermione than any of the others couldn't quite understand how the other four could be so calm with the little witch. She herself had developed, at the time unwanted, feelings almost immediately after their evening together and was convinced the other witches felt the same. Of course Hermione didn't bother trying to reassure the woman, at least not yet. Narcissa would figure it out.

When Hermione got into the shower with Narcissa she expected they would just be bathing and going down stares. She was so wrong. When she got under the spray she abruptly found herself pressed against the wall with a mouth attacking her own and two fingers pushing deep into her. Narcissa took her hard and fast and swallowed the young witches moans right up until a moment before Hermione came. It only occurred to her what Narcissa's intentions were when the older witch stood and washed herself off while Hermione panted to get her breath back.

Hermione stared at the woman for a long moment and then chuckled softly before gradually laughing at the woman. Narcissa turned and looked at the obviously amused young woman and sniffed at her a little affronted with this reaction. Moments ago Hermione had been trembling and screaming her release and now she was laughing. With a huff the woman went to step out of the shower only to be pulled back by a hand curled around her wrist. Even annoyed Narcissa didn't hesitate to return the kiss she suddenly found herself receiving.

"I think I need to tell you something." Hermione state when Narcissa and she pulled back. Sudden fear flashed in blue eyes so Hermione didn't hesitate to continue.

"See you don't seem to realise that i'm in love with you. You're all jealous and stuff because someone i've shagged is downstairs, even though she is a friend of both of ours. You're it for me, Cissy." Hermione says seriously, her eyes shining sincerely.

"You what?" Narcissa was sure she couldn't have heard right but her heart leapt at the words she thought she heard.

"I love you, Cissy. So you don't need to make me scream for the benefit of letting someone know you have me now." Hermione pulled the stunned woman in close and kissed her jaw gently.

"You love me?" Narcissa asked dumbly but the only response she got was Hermione chuckling against her throat.

"I love you too." Narcissa stated after a moment, Hermione was amused at the tone of her loves voice. It sounded as though Narcissa just came to a great realisation.

"Good, now kiss me before we go downstairs." Hermione demanded gently and Narcissa happily complied.

When they were finally done in the shower and had dressed and made their way downstairs hand in hand. Despite the fact Hermione was the most recent of the two to orgasm Narcissa was positively glowing. Hermione smiled beside her and as they sat down in the den where Minerva had been shown to she pressed a kiss to her lovers cheek. For the sake of being appropriate with company present Narcissa tamped down the desire to draw Hermione into her lap.

They were surprised how ever to see that not only was Minerva there but so was Rolanda Hooch. Hermione beamed at the two and Narcissa donned a polite and genuine smile of her own. Minerva regarded the two with a bright smile that she wouldn't usually let too many see, since she was Headmistress and all that. She was glad though, that Hermione was happy and making Narcissa happy, so glad she couldn't keep it from her face.

"It's great to see you both but what brings about the visit?" Hermione is the first to break the silence.

"Actually it's because of the Ministry. You were expelled and put on a list for monitoring. Kingsley has removed you from the list and effectively lifted your expullsion. If you wish too you can buy a wand again, once Mr Ollivander is back in business and you will be allowed to sit for your NEWTS at the end of the next school year. You can study at home or return to Hogwarts." Minerva explained smiling fondly at the little witch.

"You're serious? I can take my NEWTS? I have to go and study." Hermione went from surprise to determined in a heartbeat and stood from the sofa, Narcissa just barely managed to catch the little witches wrist and pull her back down this time into her lap.

"Hold it. You can study later. Don't be rude." Hermione pouted only slightly but leaned into Narcissa.

"That's the old Hermione. If you come back to Hogwarts I can teach you how to fly for real." Rolanda grinned but Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"I think I will take my test but stay home. I don't want to leave Cissy for a year just to deal with a bunch of little teenagers." Hermione explains honestly and the other two nod.

"Understandable." Minerva nodded and smiled.

"This is fantastic!" Hermione beamed happily.

It seemed more and more lately that everything was coming together for her, she had the woman the home. Her and Draco got along very well now they weren't dealing with the expectations of teenage life and house differences. Harry and Ron had agreed to a monthly dinner date with the two women, Draco and Andy and would be brining their dates. Narcissa had found that she and Fleur get along swimmingly after having met the Veela at Gringotts a couple of weeks ago. Now knowing she was able to take her NEWTS and actually become part of the wizarding community things were great.

 _8 Months later_

Narcissa woke slowly to the feeling of something wet and warm gliding over her nipple, at first she wasn't sure what was going on until she realised their was a head of brown hair above her chest. She let out a soft groan and her hands that had been at her sides moved to the soft skin of Hermione's thighs when she noticed the brunette was straddling her hips. The next thing she became aware of was the wet heat being rubbed against her lower stomach.

"Again?" Narcissa husked arching her back a little.

"Yes... I need you." Hermione leaned back and placed her hands on Narcissa's and moved them up from her hips, over the obvious swell of her stomach and up to cup her pierced breasts.

"Are you really going to take them out?" Narcissa was considerably more awake as she lightly tugged the younger woman's nipples.

"Yes. This was your idea and I want to breastfeed so you have to live with it." Hermione smiled apologetically when her lover pouted.

"You will get them redone when you're finished breastfeeding Vitani right?" Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded.

It became apparent the very first time they had gotten intimate after Hermione had moved in that Narcissa really liked Hermiones piercings. The older woman spent, one particular evening after tying Hermione's hands to the headboard, a total of 47 minutes and 32 seconds switching between nipples and belly buttons. She only stopped playing when Hermione started to sob with how badly she needed to come. That night Narcissa literally barely brushed the tip of her tongue over Hermione's clit before the little witch came screaming. That was the first time Hermione passed out from sex.

"You do know you're a freak right? Most pregnant woman get really tired but you've been bouncing off the walls. I'm exhausted babe." Narcissa complained softly while still playing with the little chains on Hermione's piercings.

"Well, cast the spell and you can just lay there. I need you, cant you feel it?" Hermione asked, her pupils were blown and she rocked her hips gently knowing she was soaked and slicking along Narcissa's lower abdomen.

Narcissa didn't protest again and simply did as she was bid, she might be tired but she also really liked to watch Hermione ride. The older witch cast the suggested spell and watched with bated breath as Hermione shifted back a little and reached between them to gently stroke Narcissa's already hard member. Minerva had been kind enough to explain the process of transfiguring a persons gender some time ago and since then the two witches had been having rather a lot of fun with it. Narcissa particularly liked it when Hermione's hormones were driving the little witch to the brink of insanity with arousal.

Finally, after what felt like too long for Narcissa, Hermione lowered herself down, impaling herself on Narcissa's cock. They both moaned, Hermione from being filled so deliciously and Narcissa from feeling the tight wet heat of Hermiones silky walls gripping her length. Hermione sank down until she was seated firmly against Narcissa with the woman buried deep. The little witch let out a moan before starting to move, lifting herself slowly before dropping back down.

Narcissa groaned softly and placed her hands on Hermione's thighs as she watched the little witches tempo increase. She knew that Hermione would come well before she did, Hermione often did when she was like this. As much as Hermione liked to let Narcissa sleep, and she did feel bad to wake her love for sex, she had tried self-loving to relieve the insane arousal her hormones drove her too only to have woken Narcissa anyway. At that point the older woman told her it was ok to wake her and so this was one of those time. How ever Hermione would always leave it to the last possible moment, try to ignore the growing need until she couldn't bare it, then really would take no time at all.

Narcissa knew that this was definitely one of those times when Hermione's right hand dropped down and started to circle her own clit furiously. The sounds the little witch was making and she was deliciously, incredibly, wet. Narcissa moaned huskily when she felt the tell tale fluttering of Hermione's walls before they suddenly clamped down on her cock. Hermione tensed and Narcissa used what little energy she had left to lift Hermione slightly and thrust up into her witch deep and slow, enough to draw out Hermiones climax.

Hermione leaned back panting heavily as she came down from a body shaking orgasm, she smiled and chuckled even when Narcissa's hands went to her rounded stomach. She was 5 months pregnant and showing quite obviously, they were both still waiting for Vitani to kick so Narcissa could feel it, unfortunately she always stopped when Narcissa laid her hands on the young soon to be mother. Finally the little witch rocked and then lifted off of the still painfully hard member.

"Remove it." Hermione ordered moving down between Cissy's thighs.

They had experimented a bit with the gender transfiguring, both women realised that as much as they liked the sex they couldn't really get into oral while they were sporting cocks. Hermione found she had a surprisingly shallow gag reflex and Narcissa had just never enjoyed the act. Without complaint Narcissa removed the appendage returning herself to her normal self. After all Hermione was incredibly adept at eating out.

They both knew that Narcissa had been close when Hermione reached her peak so really it wasnt surprising when all Hermione had to do was alternate between sucking and flicking the woman's clit with her mouth and tongue while pushing two fingers deep and curling them upwards a few times. Narcissa gripped Hermione's hair and pulled a little roughly as her back arched no more than a minute after Hermione started Narcissa finished. Hermione loved making Cissy scream her name.

Narcissa shakily held her arms out and her young witch moved up and snuggled into her side contently. Hermione traced her finger tips along the contours of Narcissa's collar as the woman worked to get her breath back. When she was calm she turned her head and tilted Hermiones up for a deep, loving kiss full of emotion and only a little arousal. Narcissa had to fight not to whimper at the taste of herself on Hermione's lips.

"Can I sleep now?" Narcissa asked with her eyes already closed and her arms around her witch.

"Yes, you may sleep now." Hermione chuckled softly and kissed Narcissa's jaw.

"We should get married." Narcissa states sleepily.

"You're so romantic." Hermione chimed obviously amused.

"I'm serious. Been thinking about it since before you got pregnant. Want you as my wife." Hermiones smiled brightly, mostly because she just got proposed too but a little bit because Narcissa fell asleep without getting an answer and it was seriously adorable. Hermione would just have to tell her yes tomorrow.


End file.
